


Of Fur and Fangs

by the_impatient_panda



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Family, Family pack, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Handlers, M/M, Magic, Modern, Smut, Werewolves, curse, slowburn, stark pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: Modern day GoT AU, with a werewolf curse laid over the Stark family because why not! Margaery goes to serve a three year term with the Stark family in lieu of her brother, and ends up with far more than she ever bargained for. Does include what could be a fairly large level of smut. I'm not very good at measuring such things, though.WARNING: INCOMPLETE! There are some really solid sections, a few that are unpolished, some skeleton dialogue and then some that's just notes. Has a beginning, middle and end.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Part 1

Margery hugged her favorite brother, and told herself it would only be six months before she saw him again. 

“You don’t have to do this for me,” he grumbled into her shoulder, holding on tight. Her sweater over her halter top and skinny jeans with leather ankle boots felt stiflingly warm in the early spring heat of the south, but she knew where she was going; it probably wouldn’t be enough. 

Her forced laugh stirred the long golden curls that tickled her nose. “You will not survive three years away from Renly, and Grandmother may throw a fit but she’ll see sense. It has to be me. I’ll serve the three years, and be back in no time with my degree finished and ready to jump back into the family business. You’ll come see me at Solstice?”

“Every year. And you’ll keep in touch?”

“Of course! Will you?”

“I’ll try.” His smile was weak as he pulled away and held her by the shoulders, unwilling to get go just yet. “Renly said they’ll give you everything you need once you’re there, so just...message me your new number or whatever. Ok?”

She kept her own strong, or they would both dissolve into tears. “Ok.”

“I’ll...I’ll never be able to thank you for this,” he said, averting his gaze as it grew glassy. “Renly and I-”

“You’ll think of something.” Margaery poked him in the side, eliciting a yelp of protest. “Now go. I’ve got my things, and it's time or I’ll miss my train.”

“Call when you get to the border,” he called after her as she stepped into the car. “Just so I know you made it that far!”

“I will!”

The seat, at least, was comfortable and she had the compartment to herself. A perk, she thought, of traveling on a Great Family’s dime. Riding in first class accommodations. Putting her bags down, settling the lap table into the place and pulling out a dog-eared copy of _________, she tried to pretend it was like every other train trip she’d ever taken.

Three years. No big deal.

She’d remotely finish her Doctorate and start on her second Masters if she had time. Keep up with the company and family news and be ready to step back in like she never left when it's done.

It will be fine.

The first nine hours north dragged by, the majority spent in the fold out bed where she restlessly managed to get in a few winks. The last three seemed to go in a blink once she was up and eating breakfast. Though the accommodations were beyond nice for a train, she decided to forgo the tiny shower and simply braided back the long, chestnut tresses that hung halfway down her back. Trading out the sweater for the heaviest jacket she owned, she settled in for the final leg. Between one sip of her lukewarm coffee and the next it seemed she went from hours away to hearing the ten minute call for their arrival at their final destination. 

She disembarked at End Line Station, the last Station before you crossed the border at the Neck and could enter the North. A quick phone call, bathroom break and a glance in the mirror to make sure she didn’t look as bedraggled as she felt, and she was off to her next stop. Customs, at least, wasn’t busy. She showed them her papers, let them check her luggage with their scanners, and was soon striding through the turnstile into the lands held by House Stark since time immemorial. 

The few other travelers heading her way either hurried onwards or were greeted by companions and family. She glanced about, hoping for some direction on where to turn next. A sign bearing her brother’s name caught her attention, leaning against the leg of a young man too busy on his phone to bother to look up. His ripped jeans, worn flannel shirt layered over a thermal shirt and mud-spattered work boots did not inspire confidence, but there was no one else around and she had to start somewhere. 

“Excuse me-”

“No, I don’t work here.” Not bothering to look up from his phone. “I’m waiting for someone. Buzz off.”

“Yes. Me.” Margaery stood a little straighter and pasted on her best smile. 

This at least got her a look. Which turned into a clear once over. “You are not Loras Tyrell.” His tone indicated that he cared for nothing beyond that point, and blinked at her stodily. 

“He’s not coming,” she replied, firmly keeping her smile in place.

“Cute.” He rolled his eyes, and pulled his phone out once more.

The smile began to slip. “I’m being serious,” Margaery said, restraining the urge (for the moment) to take the phone out of his hands and force him to look at her. 

“Then who are you?” he asked, clearly bored. 

“Margery Tyrell. His sister.”

“Do you have the papers?” He extended his free hand towards her, still fixated on his screen. 

“I do.” Margaery shoved the packet towards him, forcing him to pay attention or risk dropping his phone. That made her smile perhaps a bit more than it should have. 

“Hm.” He didn’t seem phased, merely glance through the relevant pages then commented, “Do the old switcheroo at the train station?”

“That happen often?” she asked, unwilling to admit it if it might be the wrong answer. 

“You’d be surprised.” Which told her nothing, but he was folding up the papers to shove in his own coat pocket and finally standing up from his half-slouch against the wall. “Well, might as well see if you pass the test.”

“Test?” She grabbed her bags and hurried after him as he walked towards the exit without preamble. “No one mentioned a test.”

He shrugged. “Yeah. Pack’s gotta accept you, or you can’t stay. Or at least not at Winterfell. C’mon, won’t take but a sec.” Glancing at her again, he added, “That all you brought?”

“Um, yeah,” she said, settling on, “Had to pack light,” in lieu of an actual explanation of how difficult taking her brother’s place had been. “But Winterfell is days away, how-”

“Oh, I’ve got one right outside.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“A direwolf. C’mon, she won’t bite. Less you got silver on you, you did leave all that behind, yeah?” He finally turned around as he stopped, pinning her with a hard look. 

“Yes, I did,” she replied a touch sharply, stopping just short of running him over.

He stared at her a moment, as though assessing the truth of her words, then shrugged and moved on. “Good. You might work out after all.” Rolling his eyes, he added, “Wouldn’t believe how many wankers get here, ‘Oh, all I got is these earrings from my nan and this ring I love. That’s alright, innit?’ No, it ain’t. They’re direwolves, means  _ no silver- _ ah! Lady! C’mere girl!”

Margery thought she was prepared for how large the creature would be, but she was wrong. Even seated, the wolf towered above her and was easily able to look her guide in the eye. Mostly white with tints of red fur along its back, ears and tail, the massive beast held a regal air that belied the fangs housed in it's large maw. It let Theon scritch an ear, giving him a cursory sniff, then locked eyes with Margery. The Tyrell barely held her ground under the amber gaze, but extended her hand at her companion’s impatient instruction. The giant she-wolf gently sniffed at her fingers, the cool wet nose pressing into her palm, before a massive tongue wrapped around her wrist in a lick. Imperiously the wolf paused, looked at the young man and huffed. 

“She likes you! Good girl, Lady, good girl!” Her companion actually smiled as he dug his fingers into her fur at her neck, eliciting a happy huff and a lick of his own.

“Is she...just a wolf? Not a person, I mean,” Margaery asked as he motioned for her to follow, the direwolf immediately falling into step on his other side. 

“Oh, no, she’s a Stark,” he replied, heading towards a government looking building. 

Margaery blinked and tried to readjust her world once more. “And she lets you treat her...like a dog?”

“...I’ll explain it in a minute. But first you sign the papers, yeah?”

The NDA. Oh yes. The packet had been quite specific on that point, and Margaery sighed. “Ok.”

“Oh, and I’m Theon.” Finally extending a hand towards her. “I’m your guide for a bit.”

“Nice to meet you, Theon.”

“Yeah, sure.” His hand was cool to the touch, and strong, but he didn’t try to squeeze too hard or hold or longer than was appropriate. Her estimation of him went up a small tick. A very small tick. “They’re waiting for you inside. Go on.”

“Oh, you’re not...” He settled on a bench nearby, and Lady flopped down beside him. “Right. Ok. You’ll be...?”

“Right here. Off you trot, now, we’ve got a long road ahead of us.” His phone was out again, and he didn’t even look at her as he spoke. Rolling her eyes, she walked on. 

Margery headed in, and spent the next two hours going over legal jargon. The business woman in her appreciated all the transparency. The weary traveller was ready to have it over and done with. Her John Hancock firmly affixed to every form, she received a new cell phone (using her old number, a bonus!) and laptop. Her continued remote schooling was approved, they accepted her paperwork from her chosen college and took the necessary steps on their end to push everything through. Her fingerprints were scanned into the system, and a photo taken. And then she was issued an official Stark ID. 

“This is actually fairly new to our protocol, but it simplifies so much,” the clerk told her as it was handed over. “It is not only for your access to all parts of Stark Security, depending on where you are placed but is also how you will access your monthly stipend. The exact amount isn’t set yet, you aren’t assigned one until your placement is confirmed, but follow Theon’s lead and you won’t go wrong.”

“Are you sure of that?” she asked dryly, unable to stop the words from popping out of her mouth. 

“Oh yes,” the woman behind the counter chuckled with a small smile. “Trust me, he knows precisely what will happen if he steps out of line. Which means keeping you in line too.”

“Oh, ok.” That was something to think about later. But for now, Margaery packed her new electronics and paperwork into her bag and called, “Wish me luck!” before heading out the door. 

Lady was up on her paws as soon as Margaery was out the door, but waited by Theon. 

“All set?” he asked, rising leisurely to his feet. 

“Looks like it, yes,” she said, showing him her new ID on its lanyard about her neck. Now that she knew what to look for, she could see he had one too tucked under his flannel shirt. She wondered if his picture was as atrocious as hers. 

He gave her a once over again, and she was about to comment that her eyes were in her face which was where he needed to be looking when he went on, “Well, you wore the right shoes at least. But the coat won’t cut it. You got anything heavier?”

“No,” she said as she fingered the thick denim jacket, the heaviest she ever needed even in the worst of the Highgarden winters. She would have to thank Renly, though, for the ankle-high leather boots he’d gifted her through Loras. Fashionable? No really. Comfortable? Hell yes. North-ready? Apparently. 

Theon sighed and shrugged. “Right. Probably just best to get you the whole lot, then. Let’s go.”

They circled around a massive store nearby, cheerfully proclaiming ‘All your Winter Goods Needs!’ on the sign out front. A back entrance was opened with a swipe of Theon’s own ID card, and Margaery found herself walking into a storage area. Lady followed, and patiently trotted over to a mat in the corner as a worker approached them, clipboard in hand.

“New arrival, Theon?” he asked, giving Margaery a friendly grin. 

“Yep. Full kit on this one, she’s a southron flower and we wouldn’t want her to freeze,” he replied, already looking at his phone again. “We’ll be here when you’re done.”

“Full kit. Got it. Right this way, Miss...?”

“Margery.” 

This went much quicker and was less painful than the paperwork. She left with a large canvas rucksack to add to her luggage, filled with rain boots, riding boots, clothes that ranged from base layers to outer layers in a variety of colors, wool socks and not one but three coats. It made more sense when the sales rep showed her how to layer them together with inside zippers for rain, extreme cold, or simply a day about the forest. Gloves, two hats and a scarf were tucked on top in a lovely blue she picked out herself, and thanking the helpful young man she scooped it all up as best she could and headed back towards Theon. 

Margery quipped, “I didn’t realize I would be camping while up here,” to Theon as she lugged it over. He took it from her with a shrug, which she appreciated even if his general lack of helpful responses was grating on her nerves. 

Again without any particular information about where they were going he struck off, Lady loping beside him and Margaery bringing up the rear. It was to a parking lot this time, and she began to scan the vehicles trying to guess what they would leave in. Something large, of course, the direwolf would have to come with them. An SUV, perhaps? Or a van? There were several trucks, but probably something fancy given the status the Stark family has-

“Here we are,” Theon said, using a key to open the door on a beat-up orange pick up that might be older than he was. He tossed the rucksack in the back and Lady jumped after it, settling in familiarly as Theon helped Margaery load the rest of her luggage into the cab. 

“So, how are we getting to Winterfell?” Climbing into the passenger side of the front bench seat. 

“Whaddaya mean?” Theon, giving her a look as he fished out his keys. “We’re in a truck. How the fuck do you think we’re getting North?”

“...this? We’re riding for almost a week in this?”

“Not a week, gotta few shortcuts.” Putting it in gear as it putters to life, he added, “An’ food and lodgings ‘re all settled. It’ll be quick.” Scratching at his neck, he asked, “You hungry?”

“Um...yeah.” Realizing it's now about noon with a glance outside. 

“Good. Here’s our first stop.” Theon eased the truck to a stop in front of a restaurant. A boy waited there with a large paper sack in hand. 

“Jojen!” Theon, grinning as he leaned over to look past Margery through her open window. “Whatcha got for us, mate?”

“BLT’s, pickles and chips. And mother made cookies,” the boy said as he offered Margaery the sack, his unusually clear eyes holding her own almost magnetically. 

“Yes!” Theon said, quickly pulling it from his companion’s hands. 

“There’s a separate bag for Meera,” Jojen added quickly with a frown, finally looking at the young man. “She said to tell you she’ll cut off your balls if you touch them.”

Theon scoffed, a cookie already in his mouth. “One time! It happened  _ one _ time, and it wasn’t even my fault! That  _ pig _ -”

“I’m just passing on the message, Theon,” the boy cut in, rolling his eyes. 

“Right. Well, we’re on the way. Do me a solid and radio ahead for me?”

“It’s broken again?”

Theon held up a receiver that looked like it’d been chewed. “Shaggy got a hold of it, thought I was playing. I’ll fix it when we’re back.”

“Right. I’ll let them know.”

“Thanks kid.”

The questions were now piled so deep, Margaery didn’t know if she should start asking or swimming. Theon flipped on the radio to a popular dance tunes station, and a growl issued from behind them.

“Oh, that’s right you don’t like pop,” he said with a grin, prompting another growl. “Alright, alright. How about this instead?”  _ More Than a Feeling _ began to play from a Classic Rock station, and Lady settled back down.

“...I have so many questions.”

“People usually do. You’ve signed the NDA, so go ahead.” He settled in for a long drive, pulling out another cookie and tossing Margaery a bag of chips. The sun sat directly overhead, and they were now cruising down a highway at a speed that Margaery didn’t care to see. She did glance back at the direwolf, mouth open in the breeze and tongue lolling to one side, and felt her first of many questions rise to the top.

“Which Stark is riding with us?” 

Theon snorted, rolling his eyes. “I already told you. That’s Lady.”

“That can’t possibly be her name,” Margaery retorted hotly. 

“It is when she’s a wolf.” Grinning back at the direwolf briefly, he went on, “First thing you’ve got to realize: the wolf isn’t the same as the person.”

The southern flower paused, considering those words carefully to make sure there was no hidden meaning before admitting, “I don’t understand.”

“That,” jerking a thumb over his shoulder emphatically, “Isn’t a human. She doesn’t think or act like a human. She will attack if threatened, eat raw meat and guts and gristle with relish, and piss in the bushes when the mood strikes her. Throw a ball for her or find the sweet spot behind her ears, and she’ll temporarily be your best friend in the world. And she’ll do tricks for a bit of bacon. She’ll also chew your shit to pieces if she gets bored, run after a squirrel at inconvenient times, and remorselessly track mud into the house and on your bed if you let her.”

“...oh.”

“She’ll feel bad about it when she’s a human, if you bring it up. If she remembers. So it's just best not to. That isn’t Sansa, its Lady. Treat her like a somewhat more intelligent dog and you’ll get on fine.”

Margaery considered that, glancing back over her shoulder again. “Are they all like that? The Starks, I mean?”

Her companion nodded, opening his own bag of chips with his teeth. “The ones you might be with, yeah. Lord Stark isn’t, but Lady Stark sees to everything he needs. And Jon’s not around much since he found his bond mate, so...” He shrugged, as though that explained everything. Of course, it didn’t. 

“Bond mate?” She asked, latching on the most obvious point that didn’t make sense. 

“Oh, right. If they, the Starks, find someone in the one day out of twenty eight that they’re human to fall in love with then they can become bondmates.” Theon risked a glance at her, grinning widely. “In a twist straight out a fucking fairytale, supposedly finding someone they love that much helps them fight the beast. Pushes back the curse. Lord Stark is human nearly half the month, opposite the full moon. And even when he’s wearing his fur, he’s not like the others. There’s more human and less beast in his eyes.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

The questions surged once more, but Margaery was unable to pick and for a moment ran circles on the idea that her life was taking a detour through something out of a storybook. Perhaps this wouldn’t be as straightforward as she imagined after all. 

“Reconsidering taking your brother’s place?” Her companion asked as the silence stretched. 

“No. I like dogs.” She could practically hear Oleana whispering in the back of her ear,  _ be where the action is _ ! “Not everyone works with the family though, right? There’s lots of options for your service.”

“That’s true,” Theon admitted after a slight pause, giving her a sidelong glance. “Do you think you’d rather serve somewhere else?”

“No, absolutely not.” The answer was immediate, and seemed to ease whatever tension was building in Theon’s shoulders. “In fact you should tell me about them. All of them. And how you take care of them.”

“Why?” he asked, suspicion drawing lines in his forehead at the whiplash this conversation was likely giving him. 

“Because...because it's the best place for me to be.” Margaery smiled, feeling the beginnings of a plan taking shape in her mind. “First, it's where the action is. I don’t mean for spying or anything, but you can’t tell me that the Starks are as connected to the people who work outside of Winterfell as those who are with them in the day to day. Serving at the main house, however that may be, means I’ll have opportunities to build relationships that might affect future business plans between my family and theirs. Second, I don’t sit still well. I’m sure there are jobs with more leisure attached to them on the fringes of things, but those jobs won’t be for me. I work best when I’m under pressure, and as relaxed as Lady is I can’t imagine they’re all that...sedate all the time. And third...who in their right mind  _ wouldn’t _ want to befriend a direwolf? Look at her! She’s magnificent. And I bet she’s very protective of her friends, so...I think I’d like to be one, if I can.”

Theon listened intently, giving her a long look when it was done. “Well, Lady, what do you think?” he called over his shoulder, entirely serious. The direwolf cocked her head to the side and huffed, gaping her mouth into a grin as her tongue lolled to the side. 

“Hm,” her handler said as though considering a well-versed argument. “Good point. Well, Miss Margery, you might just be a keeper after all.” Grinning to himself. “Alright, so there’s Lady, Nymeria, Grey Wind, Summer, and Shaggy. Papa Bear is Lord Stark, but you probably shouldn’t call him that, and Ghost is Jon who you’ll hardly ever see because he’s too busy ranging with his girl Ygritte. We’ll start with Lady since we already know she likes you. Like her name would imply, she has manners. She won’t beg for food or jump on you, usually. If bacon is involved, you have no one to blame but yourself. She’ll pretend not to want to play or wrestle around, but once you coax her into it she doesn’t want to stop. She’s the best about getting combed out or letting you clean her feet. And generally, she won’t get riled up when the others do, except when Nymeria is having a go at her.”

“And Lady’s....other side is Sansa, right?”

“Yeah, about your age and in college. You may not see much of her, she skips even some of the family stuff to get all her work done. It's...political science something or other.”

“And Nymeria’s other side is...?”

“Arya, her little sister, and like any little sister she knows exactly what buttons to push to wind Lady or Sansa up. As humans, that isn’t your concern. When they’re wolves, though, you don’t leave the two of them alone when Nym is in a mood, or it won’t end well.” Theon’s lips twisted with some unseen memory. “The last time they broke a couch, and Lady Catelyn still hasn’t forgiven me.”

“Ah,” Margaery sighed, another piece of the puzzle slotting into place. “Is she difficult to work with? Lady Catelyn.”

Theon shook his head, tossing her a half-grin. “No- for most people, no. She just doesn’t like me. Never has.”

“Well, at least your time will be up eventually,” she replied mildly, aware that not everyone could get along with everyone else and honestly able to see how Theon’s attitude and work ethic may not be everyone’s cup of tea. “And then you never have to see her again.”

“...no, it won’t.” The words dropped into a silence that stretched a beat too long, Margaery turning to find her companion with his eyes fixed doggedly on the road. 

“Excuse me?” she asked, uncertain of what else to say when nothing else came forth. 

“I’m a Greyjoy.” These words were dragged instead of dropped, pulled from someplace deep inside to cower in a harsh and unyielding light. 

The air left the young woman’s lungs. Oh. She was riding with-

“Yes,  _ that _ Greyjoy,” Theon said, risking a quick glance and whatever he saw making his mouth twist unpleasantly. “Please don’t jump out of the truck and run away screaming. It just complicates things.”

“Has that actually happened?” Margaery asked incredulously, unable not to.

“Once.” The young man rolled his eyes, shoulders hunched defensively. “So, no, I don’t get to go home.”

A myriad of answers streamed through Margaery. Of course you can’t. It's no less than your family deserves. Do they seriously trust someone like  _ you _ with this level of responsibility? Oh fuck me. We shouldn’t be talking. My grandmother is going to kill me. 

The pain in his body as he waited for her response prompted instead, “I’m sorry.”

That she meant the words as much as she said it was perhaps the biggest surprise to both.

Theon swallowed and shrugged tightly. “S’alright. Other than Lady Stark wishing me anywhere else in the world most days, it's not so bad. And my sister comes to see me at Solstice, which is better than some poor bastards get.” His face twisted, then intentionally smoothed over. “Anyways, enough about me. Back to your lessons if you’re still serious about this?”

“Yes, of course.”

He nodded and cleared his throat. “Right well...Nymeria is the littlest, save Shaggy, in size and he’ll probably overtake her this year. But don’t let that fool you. She’s fierce, and won’t back down once she’s riled up. Thankfully, she’s kept her head enough not to attack any of the family or volunteers in normal circumstances, but I wouldn’t push it if I were you. I saw her bite the throats out of two poachers that got near Winterfell, and crippled the third.”

Margaery blinked and allowed that to sink a moment before asking, “How often does that happen?”

“Poachers? Not often. Most of them die in the swamp or get caught at the border. These chartered a private boat, but now we’ve got Captain Davos doing coastal patrols, so...” Theon shrugged, clearly not concerned with a problem that wasn’t his. 

The young woman shook her head, the story of the Targaryan’s coming to mind as she said, “How can they think that’s a good idea? Whether or not you like it, the entirety of Westeros is bound by the curse. We let the Starks fall, we all suffer the consequences. You’d think the history of every family to ever attempt to face down the Starks would be proof enough of that.”

“Mostly it's unbelievers or trophy hunters,” Theon muttered, casting a careful eye over one shoulder at their furry companion. “Fucking idiots, the lot of them. You can still hunt direwolves north of the wall if you’re suicidal, but at least once or twice a year you get some moron thinking ‘hey, we’ve got some closer to hand than that, and they’re half tamed, right? And maybe I’m doing the world a favor killing off a few cursed freaks!’ Like it's an original thought, obviously, and no one before them has ever tried.”

The rumbling growl behind them was loud enough for Margaery to feel it in her chest. The hair on her arms stood on end, though she wasn’t afraid precisely. Just...very aware that the mostly-trained dog Lady supposedly was...was also the size of a pony and able to crush her skull in her mouth. 

She wondered what was wrong with her that she found that more fascinating than anything else. 

“I know, Lady. Some people never learn,” the young man said, a fond smile on his face. “Don’t worry, though, you’ll be safe. No one who’s come to serve with good intentions has had anything happen to them.”

“And how do you know I’ve got good intentions?” Margaery asked, almost offended by the assumption. 

“Because Lady would have left you bruised in the snow if you didn’t,” he laughed in reply. “And I would have let her. She’s the least trusting of the pack now, and if you don’t get her approval you don’t come North to Winterfell. Sometimes, if the pack rejects someone but they have a particular skill needed somewhere else, Lady Catelyn will approve other arrangements but not usually.”

Margaery rolled her eyes, giving the once more settled direwolf another glance. “She has a lot of experience with untrustworthy people?” 

“Too much.” The words grated the suddenly still air between them. “Maybe you’ll learn that story some day, but...not yet. And I don’t want to upset her.”

“Ok.” Given what the mere mention of poachers brought out, Margaery trusted his judgement and decided to steer the conversation back to safer waters. “Is there anything else I should know about Nymeria?”

“She hardly ever sits still, and she’s an absolute bear about getting clean once she’s mucked herself up.” Fondness once more crept into his voice and smile. “She’s worse than the boys some days. She’s a good one to take hunting, though, if you like that sort of thing.”

“Not really.” Or at least not the part that involved killing. The riding through the woods and fields, though... “I do enjoy riding horses.”

He laughed, and it was amazing how much younger it made him look. “Oh, none of that at Winterfell. The horses won’t tolerate that many direwolves in one place. We have dirt bikes and four wheelers and snowmobiles.”

“I can ride a fourwheeler,” she riposted thoughtfully, thankful for once for Loras forcing her to learn how to drive one. 

“Good. That would definitely come in handy if you’re stationed at the house.” Chasing another thought, he added, “Do you like to swim?”

Margaery blinked, and replied, “I do, but I don’t imagine there’s much of a chance-”

Theon grinned. “Not often, no, but we do have a pond and there’s usually a few weeks in the summer you won’t find the pack anywhere else. And there's actually a natural hot spring too, so even when it's too cold to swim...” For the first time she saw it in his eyes, the sudden realization of her relative attractiveness and wondering if he might possibly have a chance. 

Yeah, no, that wasn’t going to happen.

“That sounds lovely,” she told him with a wide smile. “Also, I’m gay.”

“...dammit.” The smile, at least, didn’t go away. She supposed someone in his shoes really didn’t have much room to judge. “Sorry. But beautiful as you are, I’ll lose any chance with the rest of the girls too. And given how few of them there are, I really didn't need the competition.”

“No worries.” She let her grin match his. “I’m planning on keeping myself to myself for the most part, so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

He quirked a brow, inviting her to share some hopefully juicy secret with him. “Got someone waiting for you in the South? Or too busy nursing a broken heart of some sort?”

Margaery laughed, unable to even imagine a life where she saw someone long enough to have them wait for her for three years. “No, just focused on my studies. I know the Service is basically a full-time job, but I’m hoping to get most of the work done on my PhD and possibly a second Masters while I’m stuck up here.”

“What in?” Theon asked, curious in spite of it being a less interesting topic than that previously stated. 

“Business Analytics and Business Accounting.”

It was his turn to laugh, disbelief coloring his words as he gave her another once over. “You’re a  _ math nerd _ ?” 

She shrugged. “Call it what you will. It will make me very wealthy, very young.”

The words had the intended effect, and Theon stopped abruptly to consider that. 

“Well, they aren’t slave drivers, so you should have time,” he said after a hefty pause. “And a plan helps some people. Three years is a long time, but if you’ve got a plan some say it goes faster.”

“How long have you been with the Starks?” Margaery asked, deciding she had shared enough for the time being. 

“19 years.” She was beginning to see the edges of the wound he carried with him. The admission was tossed carelessly, and she suspected the proportion of care to pain ratio was of the inverse nature. 

“Wow.” Slipped out before she could steer the conversation towards something less dangerous. 

“Yeah,” he agreed distantly. 

“....is it ok to apologize again?” she asked, deciding that if she had well and truly stepped in it, best to clear it up immediately. 

He grinned at her again, mouth soft and shoulders heavy. “Don’t. My dad is the asshole, and I have the best adopted siblings a guy could ask for.  _ And _ they’re basically big puppies all the time so instead of highschool drama or whatever it's mostly throwing balls and belly rubs.”

“And that’s not...weird?” she inquired, giving the direwolf another glance over her shoulder. 

His shrug regained a bit more of his former bravado. “Just call them separate things in your head, and it’ll make sense. Sansa gets lemon cakes. Lady gets bacon. Sansa likes Top 20 dance hits, Lady likes classic rock. Sansa gets a friendly hug, Lady gets neck scratches and ear rubs. You’ll get the hang of it pretty quickly.”

“And...nobody cares?” Catching Theon’s confused frown, she added, “I just would think....I mean, I don’t know any of the Starks as humans. Are they going to feel weird about...being treated like a pet by a stranger when they’re human again?”

“No. Hell, the way they treat you as a wolf and a person are completely different sometimes,” her companion said with a wide grin. 

“Like?” Margaery asked, curious as to what was so funny. 

The grin stretched even further, and the words that followed were half-laughed. “Like...Nymeria’s person right now is Gendry. As Nymeria, she can’t get enough of him. Follows him everywhere, is constantly bugging him for attention. Becomes Arya, and suddenly he doesn’t exist. She won’t even acknowledge his presence if they pass in a hall. Robb thinks it's because she’s embarrassed of how into him she is as a wolf, but it's not a big deal. Usually at the peak of the full moon, all the Starks go upstairs and the rest of us stay out of the way for the most part. If they want to hang out with someone in particular, they’ll come find them. A couple of times a year they’ll go on an outing as a family. Especially around Solstice.”

“And Robb is...?”

“Greywind’s human side. Robb’s the eldest, about my age and a super cool guy. Greywind’s only opinion on the matter is being grateful Gendry is so good at distracting Nymeria from being her worst self. No one’s tail, ears or nose are safe when she’s in a mood, and trying to snap back or fight her off just makes her worse.”

“Wait,” the petite woman said as something finally occurred to her. “So...in a year, they’re only human...what, 12? 13 times?”

“Yeah. Let me guess: what about school?” Theon’s words rang with the annoyance of a phrase oft repeated.

“Well...yes,” she admitted, curious despite his obvious boredom.

“Audio schooling.”

“Excuse me?”

“They listen to their lessons, as wolves, and take their tests as humans. Sometimes, they have to take the tests a couple of times, or have a tutor come for a few months if they don’t get something.”

“And that works?”

“Apparently.” His shrug this time hunched inwards, and he scowled. “Look its fucking magic, alright? I don’t get how all of it works, it just does.”

“For shame,” she replied, purposefully lightening the mood with a touch of teasing. “19 years, and you don’t have all the answers? How dare you!”

“Yes, I’m a terrible person,” he agreed, rolling his eyes but with a ghost of a smile. “Shoot me, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Right.” She rolled her eyes as well, certain that couldn’t possibly be the case. “You said Nymeria is....Gendry’s?” What did you mean by that?”

He readily fell back into teaching mode, which she was surprised to realize he was very good at. “There’s someone assigned to each of the Starks. Catelyn takes care of Lord Stark. Grey Wind has Talisa, Summer has Meera, Nymeria has Gendry, and Shaggy has Osha. Catelyn is the only ‘family’ in the mix. Meera and Gendry are traditional volunteers, so they both have less time than you. Osha’s a little like me. Service started as a punishment, ended up being a home. Talisa is actually a foreigner, halfway to her EMT license she ran out of money and picked up a part-time job helping Sam. Turned into a full-time job with a wolf. She still talks sometimes about going back home, but I don’t think she will.”

“Why not?”

“Just don’t.” The cryptic words and eyes that wouldn’t look her way slammed that avenue of conversation shut, and Margaery moved on. 

“Sam is who?”

“The live-in doctor. Don’t worry about him.”

“And who has Lady?”

Theon cocked his head, giving her a searching look out of the corner of his eye as he drove. “Me, technically. Gendry was actually supposed to be for Lady, what with Brienne up and getting married of all fucking things, but then Nymeria got attached and Alyerio, who was her handler at the time, had to go home for health reasons...and now I’m hoping she’ll take to you, actually.”

“Me? Why? I thought you said she was easy.” The words tumbled out, quickly falling in the pattern of wary sister with less than honest brothers. 

“She is,” Theon rushed to assure her, “Promise. But when there isn’t a spare, no one gets a day off or an extra hand when you need it. If she takes to you, I can go back to being a spare and everyone’s schedule eases up a little.” 

“Oh.” Margaery considered that, half turning in her seat to watch their companion better. “I guess...is that my only option to serve up at the main house?”

“I thought you liked dogs,” her companion replied pointedly.

“I do, I just...I thought there might be something ‘wolf-adjacent’ as it were.”

“There are, but I don’t think you’re suited for the tasks. Unless you happen to also be a master of outdoorsmen type skills including hunting, an accomplished mechanic or electrician, a chef, a wild game butcher, a guard, oh-! Maybe a doctor? We could finally kick Sam out.”

“Ok, yes, I get your point.” Rolling her eyes. “I think I could. Be Lady’s person, I mean. If she took to me.” 

“I think you could too.”

“I thought I was a poor southron flower?” she openly mocked him. 

“Oh, you are, but you also have nerves of steel under those frail petals. Most people who’ve never seen a direwolf and aren’t raised up north are terrified of Lady when they first meet, and she’s the calmest of the bunch. You were cautious, but not scared. And you’ve only gotten more comfortable with her since then. Not everyone who even winds up with a wolf starts out that comfortable. Osha used to jump every time one of the wolves so much as looked at her. Took her a long time to warm up to anyone, at first.”

“How long has she been with...Shaggy?”

“Oh...two years? Maybe closer to three now.”

“If she doesn’t?” Still watching the wolf whose ears have swiveled back towards them. “Warm up to me.”

“Might see if one of the others does? Osha was Summer’s first, and Talisa was technically hired for Shaggy. Brienne worked with Ghost, Lady and Nymeria.” Shrugs. “People switch out and around all the time. Just depends on what they need. Being the spare, though, is a little tricky. You have to be ready to jump in with any of the pack for a day or two, and they won’t let you do that unless you’ve already been with one of them for a while. Given my 19 years of experience, generally I’m just the best choice for that post.”

“Oh, ok.”

“But if you don’t take to any of them or you decide it's not for you, it's ok. Plenty of other ways to serve. Even at the main house, maybe. Sometimes.”

“I thought I didn’t have the right skills?” she sighed pointedly. 

“Depends. Lady Catelyn will know more, she keeps track of everyone. I’m with the wolves most of the time, have been from the first, so that’s what I know best. ”

“Where am I staying?”

“Depends on your job.”

“Where do you stay?”

“At the main house. All the Handlers do, that’s what they call the direwolf companions.”

“Shared rooms? Or...”

“Oh, no. We each get our own, and it's pretty big so if your wolf ends up especially attached to you there’s still room for your stuff.”

“...what?”

“You know, like dogs? They like being around their people, sleeping on the beds and stuff?”

“How big are the beds?”

“Specially designed Cali Kings that are reinforced for the extra weight.” Thoughtfully, he added, “Those who end up in town also get their own rooms in a shared apartment complex, but it's much smaller since it's just you. Less hair on everything, though. And more freedom to come and go.” Clearing his throat, he went on, “Look, if you’re really not sure about the whole wolf companion thing, that’s fine. Tell me to drop it and I will. I don’t want to talk your ears off about this for two days if its not something you actually have an interest in.”

“...hm.” She considered the wolf and was considered in turn by steady amber eyes. Turning back to the waiting Theon, she smiled. “I did say I wanted to be in the center of the action, and if I can make her my friend.”

“You can’t force her to like you,” he warned her quickly.

“No, but I bet some bacon would help,” she replied, noting the way the ears swiveled towards her with interest. 

“Might.” He grinned, and pushed the paper bag of food towards her.

And then she remembered the unusually clear-eyed boy and the meal he detailed out for them. Quickly she dug a sandwich out and took a bite. It's everything a BLT should be, and she slid an errant bit of bacon out the side. Turning to find the amber eyes still on her, Margery opened the window to the back and offered it between two fingers.

“Want a bite, pretty girl?” shed asked, holding the offering steady.

Lady slowly leaned closer and gingerly took it between her teeth. Pulling back, she happily crunched it and licked her lips, then patiently watched for more.

“You really do have manners,” Margaery commented, offering her a second bite.

“Told you,” her companion said, smugness radiating from every line. 

“Who named them as wolves?” she asked around a bite of her sandwich. 

Theon ducked his head, looking embarrassed for the first time. “Me. When I was younger. They just sort of...stuck.” He cleared his throat, rambling on, “Look, I was like...6? And suddenly the kid I played with every day isn’t a kid anymore. He’s a wolf, and suddenly the whole ‘Jon only visits maybe once a month but there’s this white wolf pup around all the time’ suddenly makes a lot more sense. It was...really hard. Especially because Robb didn’t remember hardly anything that happened when he was a wolf. Some really fucked up stuff happened, but the important thing is calling them different names helped and...holy fuck are you easy to talk to.” Theon paused, giving her a long look out of the corner of his eye as he considered everything he’d just revealed. “That is  _ really _ fucking dangerous.”

“And they don’t mind having two names?” Margaery asked after a bit, purposefully ignoring the rest.

Her companion considered her again before admitting reluctantly, “No. I think it helps. For them to separate themselves from the wolf.”

Margery fed Lady the rest of her bacon, and then stole half of Theon’s. He didn’t seem to mind. The sun was setting now, as it did much earlier this far north. 

“How much longer do we have to go?” She asked as she shut the window to keep out the whistling winds. She grabbed her bag of chips before it could disappear like all the cookies. 

“An hour or so,” the young man muttered as he moved on to the pickles. 

A phone rang. It took a moment for Margaery to realize it was hers, the ringtone was unfamiliar and she hadn’t done anything with it past texting Loras to let him know she’d call him later that night with an update. 

Pulling it out, she flicked on the screen and recognized the number.

“Shit,” slipped out as she tucked it back in her pocket.

“What?” Theon asked, curious as Margaery let it ring through instead of sending it straight to voicemail. 

“It’s my grandmother,” she explained after a moment.

“You don’t seem happy about that,” he observed, the rhythmic bell tone rolling on. 

“No,” she admitted, breathing a sigh of relief when it finally stopped. “I’m not in the mood for a verbal flaying.”

“Oh, she’s one of those grandmothers.” The commiserating nod was almost sincere. 

“Only when she thinks you’re doing something exceptionally stupid,” she defended Oleanna Tyrell reluctantly. 

Theon snorted. “Does switching places with your brother for three years of service in what is technically a different country count?”

Margaery sighed. “Oh, definitely.”

“Why did you do that? He doesn’t like dogs? Or just...too much snow?” It was an out, an easy way to explain her presence without giving away anything personal. It made her like him all the more, in spite of his many obvious flaws. Which is what actually made her tell the truth. 

“He’s in love with someone,” she said, matter of factly. “They’ve been together for two years.”

“Oh.” He frowned, bemused. “And your family was still asking him to go?”

Margaery shrugged. “It’s...not a traditional match.”

Theon chewed on that a minute, then landed on the right answer. She supposed given what she’d already told him, it wasn’t too big of a leap. “He’s gay too.”

“Yes.” The answer was clipped, experience making her brace for something vaguely homophobic. For some reason it was always fine for her to be gay around straight men but as soon as she mentioned her brother...

“Maybe he should’ve come north,” Theon said casually. “Brought his partner with him, too.”

“Why?” she asked, surprised. 

He shrugged. “They can get married up here.”

“No they can’t,” she replied automatically, having thoroughly researched the law herself. 

“Well, not in a sept, but a Godswood binding is.”

Margaery opened her mouth to reply...and stopped. Everyone knew the North generally preferred the old gods, but also humored those from the south far more than the south generally humored those from the north in terms of religion. And it wasn’t uncommon for marriages or other important ceremonies including a Northern to have an element at a Heartree, but... “...I don’t think I knew that,” was all she finally arrived at when her mind finished spinning through the very little she knew about the North and its beliefs. 

“Most southern born don’t.” Theon grinned, the smugness back in force. “Still, that’s...I mean, you must really love him. To do something like that.”

“I do.” Her smile was small, but sincere. “But I’ll put off talking to my grandmother for a bit longer, I think. It's not like she’ll forget what she wants to say, she never does.”

Her companion just laughed. 


	2. Part 2

It's late when they pull into the mansion. And even old as it is, it is a mansion.

Howland Reed greeted them at the front, and it wasn’t until Margaery was seated at a table with a hot meal in front of her and her bags being carried off by servants that she realized Lady wasn’t with them.

“Don’t worry, she’s eating and enjoying a good run,” Theon told her as he dug into his own food. “This is one of the few places she’s almost as safe as being at Winterfell. She’ll meet us back here in the morning when it's time to go.”

“Speaking of which,” Howland interjected quickly. “If you’re using the backroad, Theon, you’re going to need to be on the road by 5 am. Shipments from further north will hit the top of the run by 6 pm, I need you off it by then or you’re holding up some very precious cargo.”

“Can do,” Theon said, giving Margaery a pointed look. “We aren’t missing that window, or else it’ll take three extra days to get home. And that’s not happening.”

“So...what window is this exactly?” she asked, too curious not to be nosey.

“You ever hear the tales of how the Marsh folk up north could move through their lands faster than the road that led to Winterfell?” Howland asked with a wink. 

“Yes, I have,” she admitted with a smile. “My mother often read us such fantastical stories as a child.”

“There’s some truth to the tale, as old stories often do,” he said, matching her smile. “And in this case, the truth is the Reeds had a road, a narrow and precarious path that cut a much shorter march through the marsh than the main road. It still exists today! But it is still very narrow and precarious. And as a result, can generally only be used in one direction by large vehicles at a time. There’s only two turn-offs on the entire stretch, so we have to time our use of it carefully.”

“And no one minds that you have a road that no one else can use but that could cut  _ three days _ off the journey North?” Margaery asked, incredulous.

“It can’t be made usable by everyone,” Howland explained calmly. “It costs an arm and a leg for the upkeep when it's only the size it is now. To make it big enough for the traffic that travels from here to Winterfell, we’d have to drain four entire swamps and fill them with dirt, assuming the land wouldn’t sink significantly under the weight and strain of a larger roadwork being laid on top. It would be bad for the local ecosystem, a massive investment that would probably fail in the long run, and end in misery and tears for everyone. The current main road is much longer, yes, but the land it travels over is much more stable and better suited for such use. Which is why instead of attempting to build a new road, we’re investing in furthering the rail line. Since stops are few and far between, a train that can go three times the speed of a vehicle on the highway should be almost as good. And, it’ll clear up congestion on the roads that do exist.”

“You hope,” Theon interjected, stuffing yet another cookie in his mouth.

“We hope,” Howland agreed mildly. 

“Anyway,” he went on, grabbing two more cookies from the nearly-empty plate. “I’mma shower, and sleep. You should too. I am not above dumping cold water on you in the morning if you don’t get up on time. We will not miss our window.”

Margaery rolled her eyes, but complied nonetheless. The bed was comfortable, the shower hot, and before she knew it she was asleep.

Morning came with unfortunate haste.

Margaery did not require the promised wake-up call, but she was yawning as she sipped at the coffee someone handed her and watched Theon load their bags back into the truck in the predawn dark. Lady appeared just as the final few pieces were being loaded, and the pair greeted each other before she was being waved from the house to join them. 

“C’mon, then,” Theon said as he settled Lady and hopped in himself. “We can get on it now, so let’s go.”

“Coming,” Margaery yawned back, being sure the extra thermos of coffee was in their packed lunch before climbing in and buckling up.”Do we need to stop for gas? We didn’t get any yesterday.”

“Howland’s guy topped us off last night after we arrived, and got the spare gallons in the truck bed ready. We shouldn’t need it, but it's better to be safe than sorry up here.”

“Hm,” she agreed, slowly sipping at her rapidly cooling caffeine.

It was an hour before either spoke again, and it only happened because Theon slowed to a stop in the middle of the road.

“What are you doing?” Margaery asked as she watched him unbuckle his seatbelt.

“Letting you drive,” he explained before opening his door. “Scoot over, I’ll walk around. 

“Why?” she asked before he shut his door, even as she obeyed.

He quickly ran around and got the passenger door open. “Need to know how you handle a stick. Not all g-...people can.”

Girls. He was going to say girls. Margaery rolled her eyes, but didn’t respond.

“Lady, out,” he called before he climbed in. The direwolf obeyed, leaping down nimbly before trotting over to give him a quick sniff.

“Aren’t you worried she’ll get hit? Or lost?” 

“Private road, and Howland said it would be clear. She’ll run alongside for an hour or two to give her a good stretch. Right girl?” Tussling her ears affectionately, he told her, “Go on, we’ll catch up.”

It seemed she barely stretched her paws and she was merely a dot on the horizon.

Margery carefully shifted the truck into gear.

It was a finicky old beast, and Theon coached her through the tricks of negotiating the gears. He was impressed, though, and even made it sound complementary and not misogynistic when he told her so. 

Thirty minutes later they caught up to Lady, loping along. Margery reached over to shift into a lower gear, but Theon caught her wrist.

“Don’t, she’ll keep up.”

And she did, stretching her legs even further into a sprint that kept them nearly neck in neck. 

It's a pretty incredible sight. 

After about twenty minutes Theon told her to stop, and Margaery carefully eased the old beast to a halt. Lady slowed as well, circling back to Theon who quickly hopped down and pulled out a dish. “Here you go, girl,” he said as he emptied a bottle of water into it. The direwolf lapped it up quickly, still panting, before leaping back into the bed and settling in.

“Do you want to keep driving or shall I?” Theon asked once she was settled.

“You for now,” Margaery said, shifting back over. “The single lane makes me nervous. I keep expecting someone to be coming from the other direction around the blind curves, and we’re going 70 miles an hour. It’d be a disaster-”

“The road is clear,” Theon assured her with the faith of one who had done this many times. “They don’t mess about stuff like that for a reason. But I’ll drive. You did good, though.”

All the same, Margaery played around on her phone in the passenger seat and stopped paying attention to the road. 

Noon came and went. The food was broken out, and though Margaery had no bacon to share she offered Lady a few bits of ham from her sandwich instead. The direwolf accepted the first two, then declined the rest.

“Don’t take it personally,” Theon advised as Margaery tried to hide her disappointment. “Ham’s not the same as bacon. And being particular certainly applies to both wolf and woman.”

It was two in the afternoon, though, when the southern flower simply couldn’t take it anymore.

“Any chance of a bathroom break?” she asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

“Sure,” Theon said, quickly rolling to a stop. “Is it a one or a two?”

“You’re joking.”

“No. Private road, remember? No stops until we’re off in a few hours. Sorry.”

“....ugh.”

“Seriously, though, one or two?”

It was something about his matter-of-fact tone that made her answer honestly, “One.”

“Oh, that simplifies things.” He pulled out a bag from behind the seat. “This one’s clean. Unzip your pants, tuck it in there, turns your lady bits into man bits. You take your side of the truck, I’ll take mine. Don’t wander more than a step or two off the road, a lot of the ground that looks solid  _ isn’t.” _

She decided to skip the part where she explained she knew exactly what it was and how to use it and just left, taking her water bottle with her to rinse it off after. The fact that she could hear him on the other side of the truck doing the same thing put her at ease, and the entire matter was dealt with as painlessly as possible in a few moments. Even with prior practice, though, Theon was already back in the truck and scrolling through his phone when she climbed back in and tossed the cleaned and resealed FUD on her bags in the back. 

Glancing over, she asked in surprise, “You have Hot4U up here?”

“No, not really.” His mouth tugged downwards as he got the truck rolling again. “Northern ladies don’t really use it, so mostly it's just for chatting. The girls won’t come North and I can’t go south...but at least I get to admire their very pretty faces. And sometimes they’ll send me a picture of their tits.”

“How romantic.”

He shrugged. “Got to take what you can get.”

“Any cute ones?” Margaery asked, curious in spite of herself. 

“Hm” Theon replied, confused before the pieces clicked into place. “Oh, right, you...yeah. Lots of pretty girls. What are you into? Blondes? Brunettes?” He handed her his phone, and Margaery began to scroll down the pictures idly.

“Colors aren’t as important,” she replied immediately out of habit. The pool of women who dated other women was small enough that being picky wasn’t always an option. 

“Well, yeah, but for  _ preference _ ...?” Theon wheeled with a knowing look. “C’mon, I won’t judge.”

“...red heads,” she admitted after a moment, grinning. “Like a real, honest-to-gods kissed by fire redead.”

“Really?” His grin matched hers, and something in it reminded her of her brothers. And not in a good way.

“Why?” she asked, pausing in her perusal.

“No reason! No, I just...” Shrugging, he switched to, “Scroll down a little more. There was a redhead just a few...her. Yeah, that one. What about her?”

Margaery studied the short red curls on an even shorter, petite frame. Despite the wicked grin, adorably pointed chin and lovely dusting of freckles...“Hm...too short.”

“You don’t want to be the tall one?” he asked, curious.

“No, much rather she is,” she sighed, pausing to click on a picture of a willowy blonde in traditional garb for a festival in Sunspear. “What do you think?”

“Cute. I’d kiss her.”

“Same.”

“So you don’t like muscly girls,” he hazarded, watching her scroll down a little further.

“I do, sometimes.” The height was really the important part there, but she decided not to elaborate on that point just at this time. “It just depends.”

Theon hmmed quietly to himself. “Eyes? I’m a brown fan myself. Like, a warm brown with flecks of gold in it.”

“Blue for me.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Not a very common color in the North. There’s a surprising number of redheads, especially near the Wall, but they tend to have green or grey eyes.”

“Like I said, that’s not why I’m here,” Margaery said, deciding this conversation had gone on long enough and handing back his phone.

“So you did,” Theon admitted, letting it go for the time being. 

They drove on.

The end of the private road was reached just about twilight, Theon waving to the man who let them through the locked gate. They paused just on the other side, pulling into a small turnoff with a gas pump. “Final bathroom stop before tonight,” he warned her as he opened his door.

“How much longer?”

“Couple of hours.” 

“Yeah, I’ll go.”

“Get the food while you’re in there!” he called after her as he got the pump running and poured Lady another bowlful of water.

The man behind the counter smiled at her wanly. “Traveling with Theon, then?”

“Yessir,” she replied with her best smile. “Restroom?”

“Right through there,” he said, motioning to another door. “I’ll have the food ready when you’re out.”

“Thank you.”

She didn’t dawdle, and returned to the truck with a heavy sack in hand.

“Oh, yes,” Theon said as he pulled it from her. “Elk burgers!” 

“Elk...what?” Margaery asked, deciding it was safer to start with the fries.

“Elk burger,” he repeated around a mouthful of his first bite. “Grilled like a regular burger, with mushrooms, swiss and mayo. Ah, it's SO GOOD-” 

“You’re disgusting,” she told him as he shoved a second bite in before finishing the first.

“C’n ah ha’ yahs?” he managed around his too-full mouth.

“No,” she said, quickly rescuing hers before it was stolen away. Opening it carefully from the wrapper, she decided it smelled quite good and took a careful bite. The taste wasn’t the same as beef, but that didn’t make it any less appetizing and before long it was half gone and her stomach was pleasantly full once more. 

“Are you going to finish that?” Theon asked as she tucked it back in its wrapper.

“Maybe I want to share it with Lady,” Margaery replied, pulling the bag out of reach as he tried to sneakily tug it closer to him.

“She doesn’t eat cheese,” he said primly. “Please? You can steal some of my fries. Or-”

“Oh, fine.” She capitulated with grace, handing it over and watching only for a moment before the sight of his overstuffed cheeks once more became too much. 

They were on a highway now, cruising along amongst the other vehicles that headed inexorably north. “You can sleep if you need,” Theon offered as the dark truly set in. 

“No, I’m fine.” Margaery paused, deciding there was really no reason to put it off any longer. “But...if you don’t mind I should probably go ahead and call my grandmother.”

“Go ahead,” he said, pulling out a pair of earbuds and sticking them. 

It was more privacy than she expected, so she hit send. 

Oleanna Tyrell answered on the second ring.

_ I ought to strangle you, _ she greeted her favorite grandaughter acidly. 

“Hello, grandmother,” Margaery replied in her more conciliatory tone.

_ Three years, child. Three fucking years! Loras- _

“Is in love!” she cut in as forcefully as she dared.

_ Is expendable. _

Her tone cooled considerably. “He is not, grandmother.”

_ Well, he is a good deal less useful than you,  _ Oleana grumbled, shifting to safer ground.  _ And what about your degree? _

“I’ve already set up to study remotely. The program may take a little longer, but I’ll have time.”

_ That is certainly true. _ The sour tone was enough to make Margaery wrinkle her nose.

_ “ _ Does mother or father know yet?” she asked, hoping a change in subject may incite a change in mood.

_ Of course not. _ Her grandmother’s tone implied the ‘idiot’, and Margaery supposed it was deserved. Oleana Tyrell was no one’s fool, and admitting to her bumbling son or his marginally bright wife that she knew what Margaery had done before they did was inviting trouble she wouldn’t face if she didn’t have to.  _ Might be best to wait until you get to Winterfell and have Lady Catelyn call. Her thanking them for sending such a useful young woman will stroke your father’s ego and force him to capitulate without a fuss in one blow. Your mother won’t be pleased, but she wasn’t pleased about sending Loras either so it will be all the same to her. They will, of course, be there at Solstice, and now that you have forced my old bones to go North as well Garlan and his wife may decide to come. _

“Grandmother, are you implying you would not have gone to see Loras?” she asked, annoyance creeping into her tone.

_ Depends on if there was something more important to do. Like having my hair done. _

“Grandmother!”

_ It doesn't matter now,  _ the Tyrell Matriarch pushed onwards.  _ Do you know where you’re going to be staying yet? At the main house or in the town below? _

“I’m angling to get into the main house,” Margaery admitted mildly, not seeing the harm in it.

_ How?  _

“By bribing a direwolf with bacon and ear scratches.” Margaery glanced at the dozing Lady in the bed of the truck. “It seems to be working so far.”

_ Good girl. Always best to be where the action is. _

“Yes, grandmother.” The response was almost automatic. Pausing half a breath, she added, “I need to go. I think we’re wherever it is we’re staying tonight.”

_ Take care of yourself, and I expect regular updates. On your health and studies, of course. I’ve seen the NDA they make you sign, and I can hear the echo that means someone else is listening in. _

“Yes, grandmother.” Her smile grew as she added, “Love you.”

_ Love you too, little rose. Make me proud. _

“Always.”

Margaery hung up, and Theon cleared his throat.

“Yes?”

“You know we aren’t actually...” he started, implying he had heard more than she realized. Given she wasn’t exactly speaking quietly, she probably shouldn’t be surprised. 

“Yes, I do, but much longer and she was going to get back to her complaints. One round was enough for me, thank you kindly.”

“Fair enough.”

Companionable silence filled the rest of the ride. 

It was late when they were approaching Moat Cailin. The town below it sprawled into the countryside, and the castle above looked like something out of a fairy tale.

Lady leapt down and bounded off before they fully stopped.

“She’s off to the godswood,” Theon said before she could call out after her. “They all like them, don’t know why. Come on, they’ll have something hot inside waiting for us.” She grabbed their accumulated trash and he the bags, and she followed him inside after one last look after Lady. 

“...alright.”

“She’s a big girl, you know. She can take care of herself,” he offered. 

“I know she’s big, but she doesn’t seem very...fierce,” Margaery explained, glad to be ushered into the warmth of the kitchen. 

“Don’t let that fool you. Lord Manderly, well met.”

“Well met, Theon.” The man who met them stood tall in the surprisingly modern hall. He shook their hands with a warm, brief clasp, and showed them their rooms just off the kitchen where they could stay for the night. The bowls of thick, hearty stew were still hot from the stove, and the lord remained to chat as they were served along with crusty loaves and cold beer. Once the food was laid Lord Manderly dismissed his helpers, telling them he would lock things up himself before retiring for the night. 

It did not take a student of Oleana Tyrell to see that the lord was very uncomfortable, but Margaery seemed the only one aware of it as Theon wolfed down the meal like a man starved. She idly considered that one of his legs might actually be hollow. There was no other explanation. 

Lord Manderly cleared his throat finally and said, “I’m sending a report with you to Eddard, Theon, but I think you should know what it says beforehand.”

“Yeah?” the young man replied, looking up from his bowl. 

“Right.” The information was succinctly related. There were tensions between two minor families in the south over fishing rights. And reports of Balon Greyjoy attempting to use it to his advantage. Yara was somehow involved, though how was currently not certain. The report came by way of Seagard, in case tension built to outright violence and spilled Northwards via the seas. 

Theon listened, then nodded. “Great,” he said, the single word carrying with it the weight of the world. 

“I’m sorry, Theon,” the older lord offered carefully.

“Not your fault. My dad’s the fucking moron.” He got up jerkily, snagging his phone and his beer before lurching towards a door. “I’m gonna...yeah. Thanks.” He left, stepping onto what Margaery could now see was some sort of outdoor porch before shutting it firmly behind himself. 

Margery hesitated in her seat, glancing back at Lord Manderly in puzzlement. “Should I...?”

“No, best not to.” He offered an awkwardly sympathetic grin, adding, “He needs some time.”

“Ok.”

“Are you alright if I leave you to it?” he asked after a beat of silence, checking his watch absently. “This isn’t actually my home, and I would like to get back to it before it's too much later. The groundskeepers will make sure you’re undisturbed tonight.”

“Oh, yes, I’ll be fine. Thank you, you’ve been very kind,” she said with her best smile, her grandmother in the back of her mind chiding her to always make a positive impression when possible. Especially with powerful men. 

“You’re welcome,” he told her kindly, and was quickly on his way.

Margery stayed at the counter, not ready to go to bed just yet but also unwilling to move from her comfortable seat. Playing around on her phone a little, she heard claws on the tile floor after a bit. Turning, she found Lady looking at her expectantly. The words came impulsively as the giant head tilted to one side. “Theon went outside, I think. He got some kind of bad news. But you can stay with me if-”

Lady walked away.

Margaery frowned, and finished, “-or I guess not.”

It didn’t mean anything, she told herself as she turned back to her phone. 

A moment later, the itch between her shoulder blades that usually meant her grandmother was giving her a look appeared. Knowing that was impossible, she glanced up to see Lady instead being the one to bore a hole through her by gaze alone. The direwolf huffed, then disappeared around the corner once more. A moment later, she reappeared, gazing at Margaery with obvious impatience. 

“...oh. Ok.” Sliding from her seat and pocketing her phone, she added, “You need something?”

Lady stood imperiously by a door that, by its placement, Margaery would guess to be a closet. She touched the handle that was clearly not meant for wolves with her nose, then waited. 

Margery hesitated, then stepped forward carefully. Placing herself as much as she could between the doorway and the direwolf, she cracked it open.

It was, indeed, a closet. 

Opening it a bit wider, Margaery yelped as the direwolf casually shouldered her aside and knocked over a box. She tried to grab it, but Lady treated her attempts to push her back as no more effective than a bothersome fly. The direwolf rooted about a moment, plucked something from the pile, and with a swish of her tail left.

Scrambling to clean it up, the young woman put everything back to the best of her memory and quickly closed the closet door once more. Hurrying after Lady, she arrived at the door to the outside just in time to see Lady flop sideways onto Theon. Seated on the grass and entirely unprepared for a lapful of direwolf, he went sprawling on his back and cursed as Lady licked him soundly on the face. The huff the wolf gave him back could only be best described as laughter as she rolled away and sat primly with what Margaery could now see was an old football by her feet.

“Ugh, bitch,” Theon griped as he wiped the slobber away. “Not in the mood, Lady. Go bother someone else.”

Margaery watched from the cracked door as Lady teased, wrestled, and taunted the young man out of whatever hole he’d fallen into. 

Well...maybe there wasn’t a chance of bribing that direwolf after all. 

It hurt more than she thought it would, watching as Theon threw the ball and Lady fetched it back. The way she wrestled him to the ground playfully but with enough care not to do him any real harm. The way his anger melted into amusement, and the weight lifted from his shoulders once again. 

The playing didn’t last long. Almost as fast as it began it was over, the young man laying flat on his back in the grass as the wolf laid beside him and let him burying his hand in her ruff. 

And even more than the pain and the jealousy it felt...private. She retreated to her room, leaving the door cracked in case they called for her. They didn’t. She could hear when they came in later, but said nothing. Lady went with Theon to his room, and then there was silence all around. 

Maybe she’s kidding herself, trying to bond with a direwolf who already has a friend. She tried not to dwell on it as she went to sleep.

She woke in the middle of the night to her door being eased open. Two reflected eyes made her pause in the act of sitting up, burnished gold plates in the faint light from her phone. They stared at her, waiting she realized after a beat. “Come on in,” she said quietly, hearing then what had likely driven the direwolf from her sleep. “Is that  _ Theon _ ?”

Lady grumbled, and kicked the door closed. It muffled the raucous snores to something manageable, and the wolf circled the massive rug clearly preparing to settle on the floor.

“You want up?” Margaery asked, curious in spite of herself. 

Lady perked her head, watchful and curious. 

Margery scooted over. “Up?” she asked again, patting the spot next to her. Lady sniffed the bed, then her outstretched hand. How much the bed sagged when she climbed up is still a little unsettling. But also...fascinating. The direwolf faced away, towards the door, and didn’t move once in her place. 

“Good night,” Margaery whispered, resisting the urge to bury her hands in the magnificent mountain of fur. 

Her companion quietly huffed back. 

Margery woke at dawn when the weight suddenly left her bed. A glance over showed Theon standing in the doorway. 

“Sleep alright?” he asked with a cheeky grin. “Or did she smother you with her tail?”

“I think she reserves that for you,” Margaery replied, keeping the thought that she’d certainly smother him with a pillow if they ever had to share a room for the night with the way he snored. A sharp bark stopped whatever his reply may be. “Sounds like she’s waiting.”

He settled for, “Yeah. Get moving, I want to make it to Winterfell today.”

Winterfell. Describe the historical significance, what Margery learned in school. Etc. She quickly got up, dressing warmly. She would have to admit to Renly later that he was right, very little of what she brought with her was going to be of any use up here. Breaking out some of her new clothes, she quickly layered on something comfortable. Coffee and breakfast was waiting for them once again, and Margaery carried them out to the already warmed up truck as Thoen settled Lady in the back with a couple of extra blankets.

“She’ll be alright?” Margaery asked as he got back in the cab, rubbing his hands together to warm them up again. 

“Oh, yeah. This is hardly cold to her,” he said, grabbing his coffee and taking a hasty gulp before backing up the truck. “The blankets are more to insulate her from the cold of the metal truck bed. She still has her full winter coat, though, so this isn’t going to bother her in the least.”

“Oh, good.”

And that was the extent of their conversation for a few hours. Margaery texted her brother to check in, and received not only a brief update of their trip to the beach (of which she was supremely jealous right now) but also Renly’s love and picture of their tanned faces with the ocean behind them. 

The silence was broken by Theon’s phone. The ringtone was a stripped down version of the Wicked Witch’s theme song from the popular kids movie ‘The Dragon’s Heart’. She wondered who it was that deserved that for their personalized ring. 

Theon sighed and answered it on speaker, “Hello, Catelyn. You’re on speaker. What can I do for you today?”

Margaery blinked, and the voice on the other end paused. 

_ Is there a reason you haven’t been checking in, Theon?  _ It finally asked in clipped, tight tones. 

“I sent word the radio is broken-” he began mildly. 

_ You have a phone _ .

“Everywhere we’ve stopped has let you know we’re fine, I know they did-”

_ Theon. _ It was something beyond the warning tone Margaery would have recognized from her mother or grandmother. A warning of more than private trouble and perhaps punishment. 

Her companion sighed, and said shortly, “Sorry, ma’am. Won’t happen again.”

_ How is she? _

“Lady or...?”

_ Both. _

“Fine.” Theon nodded, though obviously the Lady Stark couldn’t tell. “Should make it around 9 tonight, assuming construction traffic on the loop isn’t awful.

_ You can stop at Cerwyn. Lady Jonelle did offer. _

“No, if we’re that close I’d rather just go the extra two hours. Besides, the new girl can drive a stick. I’ll let her take a turn so I don’t get tired.”

_ Good. Be safe. _

“We will. See you tonight.”

_ See you then. _

“Bye.” Theon hung up, tucking his phone away once more. Glancing at his companion, he asked, “You want to drive?”

“Sure.”

He chose a truck stop for the switch. Bathrooms were used, the tank topped off, and a package of freshly fried oreos grabbed from a local vendor. 

“Seriously?” Margaery asked as he immediately put one in his mouth, sucking air through his teeth to keep his tongue from burning.

“What?” Around the delicious treat. “I’m  _ hungry!” _

“Boys, I swear, have hollow legs. Each and every one of you.”

Despite that, she still managed to grab a few of the cookies for herself. It was rare to have them this fresh, and even if she wasn’t generally huge into sweets there was something...amazingly decadent about the simple cookies dunked in batter and fried to a golden crisp.

“I picked out some girls for you.” Theon said a while later, scrolling on his phone. “So I can wingman for you sometime in town. What do you think of this one?”

The redhead had a mess of short curls, a heavy dusting of freckles across her nose and light grey eyes. That was really all Margaery could see from how the picture was cropped. 

“Hot. Who is she?”

“Some girl on Hot4U. What about her?”

This woman had a thinner face with a pointed chin, red hair that ran wild down her back and shaded toward darker tones, and what she thought might be a smattering of freckles though she wasn’t giving it more than a glance. This one was taken from further back, and showed toned arms in a hockey shirt with no sleeves. 

“She’s pretty cute. Looks kind of wild, though.”

“She is,” he admitted with a sly grin. “She’s Jon’s bondmate, Ygritte. And an honest to gods born North of the Wall.”

“No way. How’d they meet?”

“She was fucking hunting him, North of the Wall. He was up there helping his Uncle.”

“Nice.”

“Yeah. She couldn’t figure out how he kept escaping her traps until he turned into a naked guy one day.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t kill him.”

“I think she tried.” His shrug was not in the least bit worried or comforting. “They’re a strange pair. What about her?”

Long, straight red hair ran just to the tops of narrow shoulders and framed vivid blue eyes. A glance at the roots showed her what she already suspected from the unusual shade.

“Cute, but you can tell it's dyed.”

“What’ve you got against dyed hair?” Theon asked, frowning.

“Nothing, if it's done right.” Rolling her eyes. “Her’s just looks a little fried.”

“Huh.” Looking at it closer. “Yeah, I guess.” His phone buzzed and he swiped to a different screen, tapping away a moment later.

“Why the interest in my preferences?” she asked after a bit.

“I told you, I’ll wingman for you in town,” he mumbled, clearly absorbed in whatever he was doing.

“I already said I wasn’t interested.”

“Not in anything permanent, but what’s wrong with a nice armful every once in a while?” he asked with a far too innocent smile.

“Nothing.” Rolling her eyes. “But still not interested.”

“Alright, your loss.” Tucking his phone away, he stretched his neck slowly. “Did Lady seriously not smother you with her tail?”

“No, not once.”

“Maybe it is just me. Bitch.” Glancing back at the wolf. Fond smile.

“She probably just wanted to stop your awful snoring.”

“It’s not that bad.” Defensive.

“I could hear you from my room.”

“Whatever,” he scoffed, crossing his arm with a frown.

“You said we’re going straight through,” she commented when it became clear he had nothing further to say.

“Yeah.” The single word was grudgingly pulled from his pout. 

“So...what happens when we get there?”

“We sleep,” he said, voice flat as though speaking to a simpleton. “It’s going to be pretty late, so...”

“Then...when do I find out where i’m going to be?”

“Next morning, probably. Lady Catelyn will talk to you, figure out what you think you’d like to do.”

“And I say be Lady’s person?”

“She’ll probably say that’s up to Lady, but you’ll get a trial run just the same.” Shrugs. “You really shouldn’t worry about it. She likes you.”

“So says you.” Glancing back at Lady, who’s looking at other cars on the road. Traffic has started to pick up significantly in the last hour or so. “She won’t jump out, right?”

“No, we’ve done this ride loads of times.” Scrolling again. “She’s fine. Oh, hey, you play Game of Chairs?”

Margaery snorted. “Who doesn’t?”

“We have a house team, you any good?”

“I think so.”

“Tank, stealth, magic or support?”

“Magic.”

“We could use another one, if you want to join.”

“I might. What night do you play? And where are you raiding? I might be on the other side of the map.”

“On the Dessicated Desert, doing the new questline there.”

“Me too!”

“And we play, depending on the pups, 2-3 times a week. Ygritte sometimes jumps in, as a Stealth, if they’re stopped somewhere she can get a signal.”

“You?”

“Tank.”

“Of course.” Rolling her eyes. “Tell me you have a decent Support.”

“Yeah, Sam. The livein doctor. He’s alright. Kind of a wimp, but the wolves all like him. Don’t know why.”

“Maybe he’s a nice guy.”

“Still a wimp.”

Discussing the various strategies both preferred to employ took nearly another hour, and Margaery was surprised to see the time when she glanced at the clock. She wasn’t given a chance to comment, though, as traffic abruptly came to a halt.

“ _ Ugh _ ,” Theon sighed, leaning back in his seat. “I mean, let me pull up TrafixMaps to be sure, but this is probably construction not an accident.”

“Is this one of those places where it seems like they’re always fixing  _ something  _ when you drive through?” Margaery asked, frowning.

“Yes.” Checking his phone again. “And...yep. Construction. Oh goody, it looks like they’re shunting five lanes down to two! We’re going to be here awhile.”

“Um...is Lady going to be ok?” Feeling silly for asking again, but she’s genuinely worried.

“You know, she should be, but why don’t you hop in the bed with her just to be safe?” he suggested, grinning suddenly.

“Is that even legal?” she asked, giving him a frown.

“Up here, yeah. Besides, no one is going anywhere faster than a slow roll for a while. Go keep her company for a bit.”

So she does. Takes her lunch with her. Shares part of her lunch with Lady, talks to her about random things. Lady sometimes grumbles and huffs, Margery finds the sweet spot behind her ears and Lady melts. Gets a lap full of direwolf. A direwolf who gets grumbly again when she stops scratching.

“Slave driver.” Getting back to it. Gets a soulful amber-eyed gaze. “Oh stop it. You are.” Sad whine. “Can I stop, then?” Sadder whine. “Fine, fine.”

She stays out there for two hours. It's cold even with her new layered coat pulled out, but when Lady is half on top of her she’s comfortable.

They get past the construction, stop to pee and get gas. Someone meets them with food for dinner, also for Lady. She happily chews on the giant bone. It's from an elk.

  
When they get going, Margery is back in the cab. Lady is settled, and it's going to be  _ cold _ as the sun sets. It's getting late when they pass through Cerwyn. They stop for food, but Theon insists they’re pushing on. He and Lady want to be home. Margery doesn’t object.


	3. Part 3

It's nearing midnight when they arrive. The house is brightly lit despite the late hour. They pull up the long drive, and are let in the gate. Margery is surprised to see people up on the wall. 

“Are there people always patrolling?”

“Always.” Pulling into what looks like a normal garage...until the doors open. Its only four bays wide, but each stretches several carlengths further inside, and there are several vehicles parked at various intervals throughout the space. Lady is up and racing ahead of them as soon as they’re parked. “C’mon, grab your bags. Time to meet the family.”

Margery followed him curiously.

The garage leads into what looks like it was once the Main hall. It's now obviously set up for the direwolves. Fire in the fireplace, huge mats and pillows and blankets scattered about. Toys and chews in corners. A few couches for people. 

One direwolf was impressive. Six was almost too much to take in. They danced around, greeting each other with playful shoves and nips and licks. The largest is given deference.

“Lord Stark?” Margery asked Theon quietly from where they stood in the doorway.

“Yeah. The big grey one is Grey Wind, the little black one is Nymeria. Summer has the brown patch on his back, and Shaggy looks like he needs to be shaved down. He’ll grow into his fur eventually, though.”

She was certainly right about one thing, there was nothing sedate about the other wolves save Lord Stark. They circled and pranced and never seemed to stand still for more than a breath before they were off again.

Her companion pointed to another door across the way. “And there’s everyone else.”

The group straggled in in twos and threes, all dressed in warm, casual clothes that were clearly more concerned about practicality than presentation. It made Margaery feel a good deal better about her own travel-worn appearance. The eldest lady in the lead, with dark red hair tied back in a neat knot and keen grey-green eyes, appraised them briefly before breaking into a small smile.

“Welcome Margery,” she said once they’d crossed half the distance. “I hope your travel was not too-”

Instinct made Margaery turn as a dark blur caught her attention, the smallest direwolf streaking towards her with obvious intent. Bracing for impact, and unable to do anything else, she waited-

Lady crashed full body in the blur that was Nymeria, the two wolves rolling end over end as they snapped and growled at each other

Margery, worried. “Are they-?”

“Playing.” Theon, sighing. “Sorry, should’ve warned you. She wouldn’t’ve hurt you, but she likes to scare new people.”

“Mission accomplished,” she sighed, one hand to her chest as the group of people hurried forward.

“But you didn’t scream. Or run. Or faint,” Theon said with a tired shrug. “Well done.”

“....thanks?”

“Nymeria!” The biggest guy with short black hair called, wading into the fray. “Down! Stop that right now, you terror!”

Lady immediately backed down, but circled around in front of Margery protectively as Nymeria continued to taunt her with playful feints. Absently the direwolf nosed the woman she protected as though to check on her, but kept her eyes on her little sister all the same. 

“Well, I guess that answers one question.” Lady Stark said, amused. “Good. Assuming it sticks, we can let Theon be the spare again, and have rotating days off.”

“Finally!” This exclamation came from the group behind the Lady, two of the women sharing a brief high-five.

Further talk was cut short as Nymeria darted forward again, Lady growling less playfully in response

“Gendry?” Catelyn called, looking tired. 

“Got it.” The biggest man grinned, jogging away from the group and clapping his hands. “Nymeria, c’mon girl!”

Wolf paused, eyes on him. Her posture was one of watchful waited, uncertain yet that she wished to obey.

“No? Well, alright...” He kept moving, shrugging his shoulder as he went. “I guess I’m going to have to eat all of this jerky by myself, then...” He pulled a bag from his pocket, and popped a small morsel in his mouth, adding, “In my awesome room. Where I’m about to shut the door for the night...” To everyone else, he called an exaggerated, “Goodnight!”

The chorused reply was well practiced and equally exaggerated.

It seemed to do the track. Nymeria lasted only until he was entirely out of sight. Wagging her tail, she darted after him.

“Gods bless that boy,” Catelyn laughed with a sigh. “I don’t know what we’re going to do when he goes.”

“You said that about Brienne, too. And Jeyne Poole,” Theon pointed out with a grin. “Someone always works out. Right, Osha?” His grin towards the brunette with the weather-worn face and heavy brows was less kind.

“Shut it, asshole,” she replied mildly.

“Missed you too, bitch,” he said tartly.

“Language,” Catelyn interrupted, eyeing them both. “Now, Margery. Welcome. And you-” She stepped closer to Lady, putting her arms about the dire wolf's neck. “Welcome home, sweet girl.” Lady greeted her, but didn't move from her place in front of Margaery. “Hm. Well, we’ll try it for a week. So long as you can do the work, welcome to Winterfell.”

“Just like that?” Margery asked, a little confused.

“Yes, if Lady likes you just like that.” The words were spoken plainly, and the Catelyn turned back to the reddish wolf. “You are going to need a thorough brushing tomorrow. And a bath. But that can wait until then.” Straightening once more, she added, “Let me introduce you to everyone. I’m Lady Catelyn Stark, but as long as you’re a handler you call me Catelyn. It's a little hard to stand on formality when we’re all shoveling in the muck together, so to speak.” Holding out her hand, Margaery accepted it for a brief, warm shake. “Talisa?” she said, motioning to one of the others. 

“Right, I’m Talisa, and this is Grey Wind.” The thin woman had the look of those from the south, perhaps not even of Westeros. Her long, straight dark hair was carefully braided back, and she stood beside the large grey wolf with one hand buried almost posessively in his ruff. “It’s nice to meet you.” She reached forward with her free hand to shake Margaery’s, which she quickly accepted.

“Hi, I’m Sam,” the young man next to her said nervously, a portly fellow with a thin beard and moustache that didn’t do much to hide his youth. “Samwell Tarley, but everyone calls me Sam. If you want. It's not-”

“Sam.” Catelyn’s interruption was a practiced hint to move things along.

“Right. I’m the doctor, for the people and the wolves. Which is why I don’t...yeah. I’m here for everyone. Right.” His hand was a little damp as they shook, but Margaery tried to ignore it as the introductions rolled on.

“Meera Reed,” the next person said, a familiar cast to her face as Margaery studied her wild, black curls and grey eyes. “And this is Summer.”

“Oh, I met your brother and your father,” she said as they shook hands, finally piecing it together.

“Yesh, I heard. Jojen said you have very pretty eyes. And he’s not wrong.” The matter of fact statement was almost flirting. Margaery filed that bit of information away for later. Turning, the young woman added in a less friendly tone, “Where are my cookies, Greyjoy?”

“Right here.” Theon tossed her a bag that she caught with one hand. “I didn’t touch them.”

“Better not have,” she said as she opened it to inspect the goods.

“I’m Osha.” This was the woman who had insulted Theon earlier, and while Margaery wouldn’t call her smile friendly it was at least warmer than it had been for Theon. “And this little guy is Shaggy.”

“You’ll meet Gendry again in the morning.” Catelyn said with a wave in the direction the pair had gone, “And this is Lord Stark.”

Margery can see the difference immediately. The clarity in the eyes, the intelligence in the way the conversation was followed. The giant great direwolf bows slightly, and she nods in turn. 

“Lord Stark, it is a pleasure to be here,” she told him as sincerely as she would have if he were currently human.

The low rumble in his chest was not threatening, but Margery does not miss just how fearsome a predator he must be.

“Well, it's very late and I think we should all be for bed.” Catelyn said, clapping her hands twice.

The others dispersed with little fanfare, a few of the direwolves peeling off to settle in a corner heap together, including Lord Stark, and the humans heading to their own beds. Greywind was the exception, following Talisa down a hall as Margaery was led up a different set of stairs. 

“The rooms are rather spread out, and the layout can be confusing,” Catelyn said as she led the way, Theon bringing up the rear with the rest of Margaery’s luggage. “There’s actually a map inside your bedroom door, to help you get an idea of where to go if you’re looking for something in particular.”

“That’s good to know, thanks.”

“And, here we are.”

The room was large, as promised, with the special CaliKing bed taking up one corner by the window. There was a matching desk, chest of drawers, nightstand and bookshelf. There was little in the way of decoration, but the bedding looked comfortable and the floor was covered in thick, warm rugs. Discovering that the bathroom was attached  _ and _ had an oversized tub, Margaery caught the dire wolf's gaze and made a silent promise to give her bacon every day if they could find a way to make this work.

“I think that’s everything,” Catelyn said as Theon deposited the last bag on the bed and headed off with a mumbled goodbye to sleep. “We’ll talk in the morning, alright? Everyone makes their own schedule, more or less, but it is expected you’ll be down for breakfast no later than 8 am.”

“I understand. Thank you.”

The lady retreated down another hall, and Margaery set about trying to remember which of her bags held something she could sleep in. A sound made her glance up, and she realized Lady was standing beside the still-open door.

“Do you want to stay?” she asked as she pulled out a set of sweats and shoved everything else into a corner for later.

The wolf seemed to huff in ascent and stepped the rest of the way in, carefully nosing the door shut behind herself.

“Thank you. I’ll be right back.”

A quick trip to the bathroom saw her changed and ready for some sleep. Lady wandered about the room a bit as she got settled, sniffing into corners and generally making certain there was nothing that was going to leap out of the shadows. Shutting off all the lights, Margaery hesitated as she saw Lady circling the thickest pile of rugs on the floor for the night.

“Do you want up?” she asked, scooting to the far inner edge of the bed once more.

Lady’s tail wagged

“Come on up, pretty girl.” She does, so gently Margery can hardly believe it. This time, Margery reaches out in the dark and finds the warm ruff of the giant direwolf beside her. Lets her fingers sink wrist-deep into it. And falls asleep.

The newest dire wolf handler woke to her door opening, seeing for the first time the pull mechanism that allowed Lady to leave unassisted. The hour wasn’t ungodly, but now that her eyes were open they weren’t going to close again. Sliding out of bed, the bite in the air was obvious even through the thick walls of the renovated castle. It was obvious that her new clothes were going to be of far more use than her old, and she tried to console herself as she showered that with her new job, she at least wouldn’t be ruining her personal property while taking care of the direwolves. A base layer, overshirt and zipped up hoodie later, she added warm socks and her boots to a thick pair of jeans and hoped she wouldn’t need to step outside before the sun was up several hours. 

The promised map on the back of her door was studied, and Margaery followed the marked route past the Main Hall and down two wings to reach the kitchen.

It was a warm, inviting space. A long counter went from the left of the doorway, turned at the corner and went on for several feet. Set in at various intervals were a massive refrigerator, two ovens, a double-sized gas range, two different microwaves and an assortment of cookware that hung from hooks up high. An island dominated the center space, with stools along the closest side, and a table sat to her right, a long affair that could easily seat ten or twelve without getting too cozy. 

The woman she noticed a moment later, her long mouse-brown hair pulled back out of her face as she started coffee and placed pans on the range. Her apron had tiny kittens dancing across it, and she hummed along to a radio playing softly in the background. She paused when she turned around and saw Margaery watching her.

“Oh, are you the new girl?” she asked with a bright smile.

“Yes, I’m Margaery,” the Tyrell woman said with an answering smile and wave. “You are...?”

“Gilly, resident cook extraordinaire,” she said with an exaggerated bow. “You're the first up, save Lady Catelyn, but you’d have to rise before dawn to beat her. The others should straggle in soon. Tea or coffee? Eggs? Toast? Sausage?”

“Coffee, black. Two eggs scrambled and toast, thank you.” She watched as the young woman flew into motion, the entire thing a practiced dance as eggs were cracked, bread was put in the toaster and a tray was pulled from an oven, heaped with bacon, sausage and ham steaks. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Nope. It's what I do.” Working comfortably. “Have a seat.” Giving her another once over when she’s turned around. “You’re from the South, aren’t you?”

“Is it that obvious?” Margaery laughed, accepting the mug of coffee slid her way a moment later as she settled onto a stool.

“Three layers inside, and you’re still wrapping your hands about that mug like it's the only warm thing in the room.” Gilly shrugged, and her chuckle was kind. “So...a little.”

“Ah.”

“You’re Lady’s new person, right?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Then you need to eat more,” the cook went on as she slid her a plate and the tray of meats. Utensils she discovered were in canisters in the center of the island. “Between the cold and the work your body will use more energy than you’re likely used to. Even just a slice or two of bacon will make a difference.”

“...oh. Ok, well...how much more should I eat.”

“It’s hard t’say, really. Don’t stuff yourself, won’t do any good that route either. But eat what feels comfortable, make sure you’ve got some good fat in there, and then I’ll give you one of these too.”

From somewhere under the counter appeared a small brown paper bag. Margaery opened it to reveal what looked like some sort of baked fruit and nut bar, small pieces wrapped tightly in cellophane. “...what is it?”

“A type of travel bread,” the cook said as she served up fresh toast and eggs on Margaery’s plate. “It’s dense and dry, but good for filling your stomach when it's between meals. Here’s the butter. D’you need honey, jam or anything else with that? Peanut butter and the like are down there at the end, and there’s fruit on the table if-”

“This is plenty. Thank you so much.” The cook just smiled and got back to work, and Margaery settled in to eat. She buttered the bread and took a bite, only to pause in surprise.

“...oh my gods.” Swallowing carefully.

“Hm? Something wrong?”

“This is the best bread I’ve ever eaten in my life,” Margaery replied, taking another bite. “It’s just...the  _ texture _ . And the  _ taste _ ! What kind of bread is this? I can’t-”

“Just a regular loaf,” Gilly replied with a proud smile. “I make it myself fresh each morn.”

“This is...amazing.  _ You’re _ amazing.”

Gilly blushed hotly, and Margaery grinned. “Oh, uh...thanks?”

The newcomer hid a laugh as the cook buried herself back in her word, cheeks still red, and glanced at the window outside. Through it, she caught a glimpse of the wolves.

“Oh-!” Was startled from her lips, and she slid from her seat to step closer.

“I wouldn’t,” Gilly said quickly once she realized what her visitor was doing. “They’re eating breakfast. Not something to see while you eat until you’re used to them more.”

Margaery paused, turning back towards the cook. “What are they having?” she asked, unable not to.

“A steer.”

“A...steer?”

“The whole thing. Fresh killed this morning.”

“...oh.” Considering. “So they eat a whole...steer...every morning?”

“No, no. They eat a whole steer every two to three days. Or something large at any rate. There’s a few other things they can snack on if they get peckish between meals, but fasting a bit between big meals is normal for them. And unlike their wild cousins, they’ve got a system for telling us they need more. Like poor Shaggy. He’s growing again, and some days it seems all he does is eat-”

“What’s that about my boy?” Osha yawned as she sauntered in, roughly shoving her sleep-tousled hair out of her face. “Did he track muck in again or-”

“No, no, just telling Margaery about the feeding schedule,” Gilly said quickly, serving up another mug of coffee. “Your usual or feeling special this morning?”

“Unless you made oatcakes, the usual is fine.”

“Not this morning. I need the grocery order to come in, and hope they have the right flour in stock this time.”

“Right.” Glancing at Margaery. “Morning. Sleep alright with Miss Priss?”

“...do you mean Lady?” Margaery asked, settling on a few strips of bacon to top of her meal.

“Yeah, the one who thinks she’s queen,” the older woman said with an easy grin. “She’s not, ‘course, but that don’t stop her actin’ like it.”

“Lady’s been nothing but polite for me,” the newcomer said after a moment of thought. “I’ll admit, I haven’t had any experience with any other direwolf ever, but I have met a few dogs and compared to some of them she seems extremely well-behaved.”

Osha snorts. “She stayed in your room, right?” Rolls her eyes at Margaery’s look. “She came down the stairs with Gerywind, ‘stead of from the Main Hall with the rest a the pack.”

“Yes, she stayed with me,” Margaery admitted carefully.

“She must really like you, then,” Gilly piped up from the stove, looking impressed. “Lady hasn’t slept away from the pack when she’s home in...years, right?”

“She’d stay with Brienne, sometimes. Especially when Nymeria was being...herself.” Both women shared a knowing look, and Margaery filed that away for later, too. “Not with Theon, though. Of course-”

“Who could?” Gilly said, rolling her eyes. “He’s not allowed to nap in here anymore. I can’t take it!”

“So everyone knows?” Margaery asked, her smile wide.

“This is a no-chainsaws kitchen,” the cook replied flatly, putting a tray in front of her. 

Margaery studied the teapot, porcelain cup, and a covered dish with a frown. “Is this some new Northern tradition I don’t know about?”

“That is for Catelyn,” Gilly replied with a glance at the clock. “And she asked me to move you along towards her once you were done eating, so...shall I top off your coffee to take with you?”

“Ah, got it. Yes please, and thank you, Gilly. This was delicious, and I look forward to eating more of your food.”

“Gods, yes,” Osha agreed around a mouthful of ham. “If I were gay, I’d marry you.”

“I am gay,” Margaery said, seeing the opportunity and taking it. “And I concur. Thanks Gilly!” She left with Osha laughing and Gilly sputtering something in the background.

Seriously, though, if she wasn’t going home in three years, it might be worth marrying that woman just for her bread. The fact that she was cute in a sweet puppy sort of way and  _ almost _ taller than Margaery helped. 

Catelyn is working behind an old, leather-topped desk. Beautiful furnishings. Everything has a feeling of age to it, well-crafted and well-maintained. Bookshelves line an entire wall, and along it are several interesting items, leather-bound volumes and some old black and white photos. The lady of Winterfell is thankful for the tea, and as she pours herself a fresh cup begins the interview.

Typical interview. Tell me about yourself and your schooling. Yes, you can work on your PhD in your spare time. There are things we do each day, but people make their own schedule. Take turns running the trails at least a few times a week. You can ride a four wheeler? Good. Yes I can make that call to your parents, it's very noble you took your brother’s place. Yes, we’ve seen it more than once. Sometimes it works out, sometimes it doesn’t. Keep your phone and ID with you at all times. Don’t wander into the woods until you can read the trail signs. Technically, it is spring but snow can happen up through early summer, so always dress accordingly. Let’s look at the map of the house, where you can and can’t go. Where the wolves can and can’t go. They’re warded out of certain areas, like this office and the kitchen, by a censer of certain herbs. Exceptions are almost never made. Everyone does their own laundry. There is a rotation of days off. She doesn’t have to go anywhere when she is off, but being in sight makes it harder for the wolves to understand that she isn’t to be interacted with right then. They are extremely social creatures. There is an attic space they can’t get into, a few places on the grounds they aren’t allowed, and some recommended places in town if she’s looking for somewhere to go. She can also shut her bedroom door, but Catelyn cannot promise Lady won’t wait outside. All the Handlers share the truck, do NOT put more than two wolves in the bed at a time whatever Theon may say. Yes your dire wolf can go wherever you go, but if you’re leaving the grounds you have to notify someone and take a radio with you. Which really, if you are leaving the grounds and going anywhere other than the small city beside them, you should take your wolf with you. They are a better navigator and source of protection than any person in Winterfell.

And the last thing is how the wolf and the person aren’t the same. And may not treat her the same. Margery mentions Gendry and his issue, because Theon brought it up already. Catelyn smiles. 

“Yes. Poor Gendry was heartbroken at first. Not in any romantic sense, but I get the feeling he didn’t have many friends where he came from and he was hoping to find as close a one in Arya as he had in Nymeria. That it will not be so was very hard for him to bear.” Drinking her tea. “Lady is clearly attached to you. That’s good. But Sansa may not be. She’s always extremely focused on her studies, and when you only have 24 hours every 28 days...”

“I understand, Lady Stark. And I don’t think it will be a problem for me. I came here to serve, and to do my family proud, but this isn’t my home and I already know what I’m returning to when I’m done.”

“Good. That’s good. Though I am here to help or listen if you need anything, having a plan helps many who come.” A bell went off in the distance, and Catelyn stood from her desk. Margaery could see for the first time that she wore working clothes of her own, clearly prepared for a day of labor. “They’re done. Let’s go and get you started.”

All of the Handlers met their charges outside the kitchen, calling their names and accepting the enthusiastic nudges and licks sent their way. Margaery was pleased that Lady came right to her, her greeting far more gentle than that of her comrades but enthusiastic nonetheless. Lord Stark did not join in the cavorting, sitting regally to the side as his wife came beside him. His great head tilted down to gently touch hers, and Catelyn brought up a hand to stroke his neck.

“Good morning, love. I am going to show Margaery the ropes, will you be heading for patrol, then?”

The dire wolf nodded, once.

“And Nymeria is going with you?”

There was a brief pause, and Margaery almost got the sense watching the way the ears twitched and the eyes shifted of someone considering their options and hoping for a better answer. Still, eventually he nodded. 

“Good.” Again, the lady of Winterfell brushed her fingers along his neck. “Be safe, I will see you both tomorrow.”

The great head nodded again, and with a single bark of command Nymeria was peeling away from Gendry to race out the door of the Great Hall. Heaving a great sigh, Lord Stark followed at a more sedate lope.

“Gendry, enjoy your day off,” Catelyn said as the Handler turned back to the group. “Theon, with me. Lady needs her brushing and check up, so let’s show Margaery how it's done.”

“Aye-aye, Catelyn.” Mock-jovial salute.

Catelyn rolls her eyes, but leads Lady and Margaery down another hall.

The grooming area for direwolves is a large space with drains set in the floor. There are three sets of hoses attached to the wall, with adjustable nozzles on them. Catelyn shows Margaery how to turn on the water and adjust the temperature. Then they bathe Lady. Soak down her fur, lather her up with a special soap and rinse her clean again. She sits beautifully still the whole time, seemingly basking in the attention. Catelyn explains that actual full baths like this only happen rarely, and usually it is a result of some muddy misadventure. Too often and it is bad for their skin, so generally speaking they brush the wolves out. Lady is towel dried to an extent, then sits very nicely in front of a fan that helps dry her out. Margaery learned how to finger-comb the thickest clumps to help the air get where it needs to go. Catelyn breaks out the brushes. Margaery takes one and starts to brush out the thick, heavy coat and Lady luxuriates in it. Catelyn calls her a sweet, vain girl and Margaery has a hard time disagreeing. When they finish, Catelyn inspects the claws and shows Margaery what to look for. They have something to help grind down the claws if they don’t wear down enough on their own, but that is rarely a problem. How to check between the toes and give them a good cleaning. Also how to do a spot cleaning to help keep what is tracked indoors to a minimum, using special rugs by all entrances. They also check Lady’s teeth, which isn’t nearly as scary as Margaery thought it might be, and check to be sure her ears are clear. The pack does a lot of social grooming, so generally there is little to worry about, but there are things fingers are better at removing than wolf tongues and teeth. 

The rest of the morning is teaching Margaery the basic commands. She has bacon to reinforce the lessons, but really it's more for Margaery than Lady and more than once Lady performs without the need for a reward. The commands are mainly for removing Lady from a dangerous situation, controlling Lady’s behaviour in the presence of people who don’t live in the compound, and occasionally to distract her from Nymeria. 

Lunch is had in the kitchen, where Gilly serves up delicious toasted sandwiches. She will customize, but has a few prepared to the side for anyone in a hurry. Catelyn talks Margaery through the kitchen. She is allowed there anytime, but they generally discourage others from making a big use of it without discussing it with Gilly. She has her own schedule for how she cooks what and when, and disrupting that can disrupt when meals are served. There are always a few easy to heat and eat meals in the refrigerator and freezer if she gets hungry outside of meal times, and the pantry is full of snacks. If she is going to miss a meal on her day off, it is generally polite to let Gilly know so she doesn’t plan for you in her cooking. Not that it matters that much with Theon of the hollow leg, around! The young man ignores them and happily steals the remainder of Osha’s sandwich when she isn’t looking. Everyone comes and goes like breakfast, so she still doesn’t spend a huge amount of time with most of them yet.

Then it's time to ride the trails. Theon takes over the training from here. They all suit up in safety gear, and Margaery choses a green four wheeler from among those available. She brings up the rear when they head on out to the trails.

The helmets have connected radios so they’re able to talk without screaming at each other. Meera and Osha help Theon teach Margaery how to ‘steer’ the pack and keep them together. Most days they just let the pack run together and keep up as best they can, but occasionally they’ll be short on time or need to run through or away from a specific area in the forest and ‘steering’ the back with whistles and formation tactics is the best way to do it. Margaery is impressed. She is also SORE AS ALL GET OUT. When they get back. 

Meera laughs and claps her on the shoulder. Margaery groans. She would be angry, except Osha shares with her a small tub of some cream that she promises will help.

IT DOES. She decides maybe they aren’t terrible people after all. Lady sneezed when she stuck her muzzle too close to the open tub, and Margaery laughed and told her not to stick her nose where it didn’t belong. 

After that it is mainly resting and getting other work done. They tend to split up, as everyone has their own audio lessons to get through with the wolves and their own work to do besides. Margaery goes to ask Lady Catelyn about it, but she’s on a conference call. She retires to her rooms instead, and starts in on setting up her laptop, unpacking her bags, and getting settled in the space that will be hers for the next three years. She discovers a closet off the bathroom that she didn’t notice the night before, which is great because now most of her clothes are in a room where she can close the door and that might cut down on how much wolf fur gets on everything?

(She ignores the voice in the back of her head that sounds like her brother telling her not to be an idiot, because then she might remember how much she misses him and she’s not going to dinner looking like a drowned rat.)

Dinner is pasta with meatballs that beat anything Margaery has had before. When she asks what’s in them, though, she’s given a snarky ‘Don’t ask’ from Osha who’s smirking, and Meera and Gilly are grinning in a way that makes her think she should listen, but...

“No really, what’s in them?” she insisted, seated at the table with everyone.

Catelyn hid her grin, Theon didn’t bother. 

“D’you know what sweetbread is, little southron flower?” he asked.

Margaery slowly put down her fork.

Oh.

The table erupted into laughter. Most of it wasn’t unkind, with Theon and possibly Osha being the exception. 

“They did try to tell you,” Gilly said carefully with a small smile. “I can make you something else if-”

“No, no,” Margaery said, picking up her fork once more and carefully shuffling her meatballs off to the side. “You said don’t ask. I should’ve listened. Do you cook with...organ meats often, or...?”

“Not really, no. The pack is very fond of it, so generally they get the innards from whatever we slaughter. This was just a special treat.”

Treat. Right. 

They were delicious, she reminded herself as she went back to eating the pasta. Before you knew what they were, that is. 

The incident was thankfully quickly forgotten in a crash from the Main Hall.

“My turn to check,” Theon said as he got up from his seat. “Is there more bread, Gilly?”

“Of course.” Primly.

“Yes!”

“I’ll get it,” Sam said as he popped to his feet. “You, uh, you rest Gilly. You been on your feet all day. Least I can do.”

She smiled up at him from her seat. “Thank you, Sam.”

He turns red. “Oh, no trouble. Really. L-least I could do.” Quickly stumbles away.

“No, they’re not dating.” The answer came about an hour later as Margaery helped Meera gather up the worst of the scattered toys the wolves had played with while they all ate dinner. “Gods knows he wants to, who knows what Gilly wants, though. She seemed to encourage him for a bit, but he never did anything besides smile at her so...maybe she lost interest? I know I wouldn’t wait that long for someone to make up their mind.”

“They’re both...’permanent’ staff, right?” Margaery went on, deciding to go ahead and sate her curiosity as long as she could.

“Yeah. Sort of. Sam’s not technically a doctor yet, but his exams are in a year I think. He’ll probably stay after it's all said and done. He came here after meeting Jon at the wall. They’re best friends, and even though he and Ygritte are hardly ever here he still keeps in touch with him.”

“And Gilly...?”

“She actually came with Sam. Jon and Sam pulled her out of a bad spot, she had nowhere else to go and it just made the most sense for her to come here. I think they were going to find her work down in the city, but she made breakfast for the family as a thank you and...” Shrugging.

“She’s been cooking ever since.”

“And it keeps getting better.” Sighs. “I’m going to miss that when I go home. The only thing my mum does better are her cookies, and I can’t really fault Gilly for that when she’s allergic to walnuts so she won’t bake with them.”

“When are you through?”

“Just after the Festival. I’ll come back with the caravan, pack up my things and then head home.” A long breath. “It feels strange, though. It almost doesn’t feel like home anymore, after nearly three years.”

“I’m sure they miss you.”

“They do. I hear from my brother almost every day.”

“Jojen, right?” Meera nods. “I hear from my brother, too. Well, one of them. The others are all terrible about staying in touch, so...”

“How many do you have?” Curious.

“Three, total. Willas, Garlan and Loras. Born in that order, and then me bringing up the rear. I’m the baby of the family.”

“I can’t even imagine that. Being the baby.” Meera snorts and rolls her eyes. “Even before Jojen was born, two of my cousins were always around, who were younger than me. I was never the baby of anything.”

“As if you’d let anyone else take care of you,” Gendry cut in from across the room where he stacked the giant cushions that had been dragged elsewhere over the course of the day. “You don’t even like it when I try to hold the door for you.”

“I think I liked it better when you were too busy blushing and stammering to have a conversation with me.”

“Yeah, no, you ruined that for me pretty quickly,” he retorted with a wry grin. “Don’t worry, I am absolutely not ever going to have a crush on you again.”

“What about new girl?” she asked, jerking a head at Margaery.

He smirked. “Well, if what Osha said is true...she’s more interested in you than me.”

Meera’s head whipped back to Margaery, eyes’s wide. “Oh. OH, I...should I apologize?”

“...what for?” Margaery asked, confused.

“I wasn’t flirting.”

“I know.”

“Oh, thank the gods.” A deep sigh out.

“I really hope there’s a story attached to this,” Margaery, still considering whether she’s offended or not.

“There is,” Gendry replied helpfully. “And it starts with Theon, of course.”

“Of course.” She rolled her eyes. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Honestly, he has two modes: most helpful dude in the world, and biggest asshole in the world. The problem is, they look exactly the same! So you never know which one it is when he comes to you with something.”

Margaery decided after a moment of thought that that was the best explanation of Theon Greyjoy that anyone would ever give voice to.

“I was new to Winterfell,” Gendry went on, warming to his tale. “New to a lot of things, actually. Including being around a lot of pretty girls. And I can’t talk to girls to save my life.”

“You seem to do alright with me,” Margaery observed, brows raised. “Is that a comment on whether or not I’m pretty?”

“You’re gay, and I know that,” he replied simply. “And for some reason that makes you a whole lot less terrifying. Anyways...so I was a stumbling, bumbling mess around Meera. But there’s another girl here finishing up her time, and her name’s Mya. One conversation with her, and she and I are fine. But apparently my inability to look her in the face is driving Meera up a wall. So Theon goes to her and suggests that she just tell me what Mya told me.”

“That she’s gay,” Margaery guessed, beginning to see the shape of the story. 

“Yes,” Gendry agreed with a wide smile. “Except instead of a conversation in private, Meera blurts it out while she, Mya and I are in town picking up a few things and enjoying our day off. And Mya’s response is, ‘Oh, are you? Because I thought maybe you were flirting with me this whole time only I wasn’t really sure...can we just ditch Gendry and go on a date?’”

“I hate you,” Meera said flatly as she picked up the toy bin and shoved it back into place along one wall.

“Not as much as you hated digging yourself out of that mess,” he shot back with a wry grin.

“So how come you’re able to talk to her now?” 

“She made me her arch nemesis.”

“And how does one do that?”

“By pushing them down a mountain.” Meera, with a grim smile.

“You...what?”

The Starks have a ski spot, everyone goes at least once over the winter. Gendry had never been skiing before, and Meera was volunteered to help him since she’d taught her little brother and cousins to ski. So she took him to the top of the slope, set him up and...pushed.

He rolled most of the way to the bottom. Nothing was broken besides his pride, and his crush on her, so that was it.

“...I can’t decide if I’m impressed or terrified.”

“I like that response.”

“You would.” Gendry, rolling his eyes.

Despite all of this, Margery decides she can get along for a couple of years with these people.

The days go by quickly as a routine is established. Lady is mostly compliant and easily bribed with bacon when she’s not. She is very active, but its focused activity and easily leaves Margery 3-6 hours a day to do her own thing. 2-3 times a week she rides a 4 wheeler on the trails (which is fun, but takes about two weeks to stop aching like a bitch afterwards).

She keeps meaning to ask about Lady’s schooling, but there’s always something else to do. Something new to learn or see or experience. That and Lady seems to enjoy listening to her lectures and podcasts when she’s doing her homework so she stops worrying about it after a few days.

And slowly, she gets to know her companions. She and Osha share a love of Gilly’s food and the same type of beer. They agree that a pool hall trip is needed as soon as they have a day off together. There are no rules against drinking in Winterfell, and it is not unusual for a bottle of wine or a case of locally brewed ale to accompany the evening meal, but everyone is careful how much they drink. Which will probably happen on a full moon. Meera and her don’t have much in common other than brothers, but the young woman is also very easy to be around in silence and sometimes that’s exactly what Margaery needs. Theon and her still talk about girls from time to time, he likes to find a couple of redheads on his Hot4U App and bring them to discuss with her. Gendry, to her surprise, knows Kingslanding very well and they have several fun conversations about their favorite places in the city and the best shops no one’s ever heard of hidden in secret corners and blind alleys. It makes more sense when she finds out he was apprenticed to a gunsmith there for six years, but somehow she still hasn’t figured out how he ended up at Winterfell or what family he is serving for. Catelyn is pleasant and generally kind, and always ready to discuss the dire wolves, but little more. 

Then she comes down to breakfast one morning, and there’s a man there.

Lord Stark. He is tall and broad and dark of hair and eye. A trait she understands tends to run strongly in northern families, she figures all the dire wolves probably look like him in some form or fashion. He is distantly polite with her in the awkward way of an older man uncomfortable with young women. She responds with her best smile, and then gives him the space he clearly desires. 

It's roughly a week before the full moon. 

There is a brief handler meeting on the plan the next morning after breakfast. For the Full Moon 24 hours, the Starks will do a family meal and a few hours together. Then everyone is free to go do whatever it is that they want. Reminder that the handlers are back on full-time the next morning, and the wolves are usually a bit dozy the day after. Except Summer, but Meera knows what to do. 

Break!

Catelyn is so clearly pleased to have her husband around, and Talisa watches them with hungry eyes. Margery wonders what that could possibly be about.

Then Robb appears a day early.

He’s bonded with Talisa! He looks like a slightly smaller copy of his father, which confirms what Margaery originally suspected. 

Much rejoicing!

He’s only 2/3 of a day early, but it's progress. Hopefully more will come! A good chunk of the group is celebrating!

Margery remains a bit on the outside, but tells Lady she’s more than welcome to go with her family. She has work to do. Lady decides to go with her, and listens as Margery puts on one of her business podcasts and goes back to studying.

They go to bed. Margery wakes when Lady leaves in the middle of the night, but doesn’t follow. 

It's weird to wake up the next day alone, with no sounds of paws in the hallway. 

Gilly is cooking huge amounts of food when Margaery makes it to the kitchen, and tell hers to help herself as she runs another tray to Catelyn and Ned’s bedroom. The family is gathered there right now, Theon and Talisa too. When Osha makes it down a little while later, she stocks up a massive plate of oatcakes and asks Margaery if she wants to go into town with her and Gendry between bites. They have a little bit of shopping to do, can show her around a few places and give her a feel of the small city. Despite intending to spend the day working on her school work, she decides a small break is in order and heads out with them. She sits between Gendry and Osha in the front, the older woman driving the old orange pick up truck. 

“Probably won’t see much of the family today,” Osha commented as she eased the truck out of the garage. “Not that you usually do, but...”

“No, between Robb’s bonding and everything else...” Gendry’s easy shrug said the rest. “But...at least they’re happy, right? Felt like forever there every single full moon was just...depressing.”

“Why would that be?” Margaery asked.

Her companions paused, giving her a long look before Osha said, “...I keep forgetting you’re new. Why do I keep forgetting you’re new?”

“Theon said she’s dangerous to talk around,” Gendry interjected with a frown. “Because of how easy she is to talk to. And I think he was being helpful and not an asshole, so...”

“...shit.”

“Am I not allowed to know?” The newest Handler went on, giving them an easy out.

“No...it’s just...” Osha waved a hand, sighing. “Hard?”

“Bran Stark had an accident about a year ago,” Gendry said when it was clear Osha wasn’t going to say more. “Fell from really high up on the one day out of 28 that he’s human. Broke his back, and nearly died. On the bright side, it didn’t transfer to his wolf form. On the downside, when you’re only human one day in 28, it's very hard to learn how to live with a new disability.”

“Yeah, those first few months, every time the Full Moon came it was like a dark cloud came to Winterfell didn’t leave until the wolves came back.” Osha, muttered mostly to herself.

“I can imagine so,” Margaery said, mostly to herself. “My brother struggled for months, and he didn’t have the additional handicap of being a werewolf.”

Explanation about Willas and his horse riding injury.

They make it to town. Describe the sights, the few stores they stop at, and then visiting the poolhall for lunch, a game, and a few drinks.

Margaery mentions wondering what the family is doing together today to celebrate.

“Not much,” Osha said with a snort. “Sansa will study, Arya and Rickon won’t really care one way or the other about the whole thing, and Robb and Talisa will be locked away for half the day together at least.”

“But...the celebration...”

“Well, when you only bang one day every 28...gotta make it count!” Osha. “Even if he came a bit early and stays a bit late, still...”

It's late afternoon when they head back up to Winterfell.

Margery asks why there are no pictures of the family as people anywhere.

Supposedly, there were at first. But it got to be too difficult for Lady Stark so they’re kept in a private album in her office. For the family only. Margery is a little curious what they all look like, but even if Catelyn was obviously a beauty in her day she’s heard the dark and brooding North look usually dominates in the children. So they’ll all look like Ned, and Robb obviously did. 

They get back to the house, and it's still quiet. They all go their separate ways, to do what needs doing before their free time is up. There are several visitors coming and going, but Margery isn’t that surprised given it's the one day all the wolves are people. She sees people with racks of clothes, some that look like teachers, and a couple that look like medical staff. 

Margery is getting a quick snack from the kitchen when Theon catches her.

“Hey, up to anything important?” he asked as he grabbed a second tray for himself.

“Not right at the moment, no. Why?” she asked, trying to choose between elk and deer jerky.

He’s loading up a tray with lemon cakes, milk and pickle chips. (That probably should have been her first clue.)

“C’mon, got someone you should meet.”

“Ok.”

They pass her rooms first and she drops the tray off before following Theon further into the wing. He takes her to a hall she’s never been in, and stops about halfway down at an unmarked door. Opens the door, and there’s a redheaded young woman at the desk facing away, working on a laptop. Theon goes straight in and puts the tray on the desk beside her. 

“Hey princess, how’s it going?” he asked with a wide grin, leaving Margaery standing in the doorway.

“Not well.” The young woman turned slightly towards her visitor, displeasure clear in her voice. “Why is none of the information I need for my paper popping up in my brain by random business factoids are?”

“Oh, yeah...” Margaery didn’t know Theon could actually look guilty and appear to feel remorse about something. “I forgot about that...”

“You ass,” she grumbled, smacking him halfheartedly. “Is that why I’m getting lemon cakes?”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You always get lemon cakes when you’re human.”

She snagged one and took a bite, adding, “Yes, but you don’t usually bring them to me on a tray. By the way, what happened with your sister? Is she ok?”

Theon blinked, caught off guard. “You remember that?”

“A little. Bits and pieces. What happened?”

“I called her and said don’t be an idiot, dad’s going to get you killed. She’s not dead yet, so hopefully she listened.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. Still a little bit hurt about being abandoned in the middle of the night-” He glanced at Margaery, still caught in the doorway uncertain what to do but also absolutely certain Theon is up to something and she’s going to kill him later. 

“You snore.” The statement was delivered as an immutable fact. “So bad. You should really get that looked at.”

“Yeah, well, speaking of that...”

Sansa stands. And...holy shit she’s tall. Margaery feels her mouth fall open a little. 

“You won’t convince me I snore as a wolf,” the young woman said as she stretched absently.

“You don’t.” Margery, unintentionally letting it slip out as her brain briefly ceased to function.

Sansa Stark, the human half of Lady who slept with Margaery every night and was her constant companion each day, turned quickly.

Her eyes are bright blue.

Margery can feel herself blushing.

Shit shit shit.

“Sorry.” Margaery said quickly, backing away. “I’ll just-”

“That’s Margaery,” Theon broke in, talking over her. “She’s our new Handler, and Lady likes her alot.”

“Theon, did you seriously leave her standing there that whole time?” the amazingly tall redhead with gorgeous blue eyes (focus, Margaery,  _ focus _ ) said, whacking him again with more force this time. “You really are an ass.” Turning to Margery, she quickly extended her hand and offered a smile. “Sansa Stark. Thanks for helping out, Theon needs every bit he can get.” Half-glaring at him as she does so.

Margery shook the extended hand, feeling every bit of her learned grace and poise flee in terror at this obvious ambush. “No problem.” Still blushing. Shit. “Just...doing my three years time. No big deal.” Yikes, that’s bad. “It’s nice to meet you. The other...you.”

“Yeah, same.” The words were polite, but the mind behind them was clearly elsewhere when something began to print, and the first sheet was lifted to be examined closely.

“Right. I’m going to go. Theon, I’ll see you later?” Her death glare, at least, came back in full force and she leveled it at Theon with every intention of following through later. 

He just lazily grinned at her knowingly, wiggling his eyebrows. “Sure.”

She really was going to kill him. 

Slowly.

_ Shit. _

“Hey, uh...” 

Margery is a little ashamed of how quickly she turned back around at the voice. “Yes?”

“I haven’t...broken any of your stuff, have I?” Sansa asked, suddenly looking very self-conscious.

“What? No! No, Lady is...extremely polite and very well-behaved.” She didn’t know she was smiling widely, until she caught Theon’s smirk in the background. That immediately tempered it into a small frown.

Sansa didn’t seem to notice, just sighing in relief. “Good. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” That at least was sincere, and the redhead caught her eye again with another smile that Margaery definitely stared at for too long. 

“Right, um...bye.”

A tactical retreat is different from fleeing, she reminded herself as she walked away with burning cheeks and swift feet. 

She still hid in her room for the rest of the night.

_ SHIT. _


	4. Part 4

Margaery went to breakfast the next morning a little later than usual after a very restless night. Theon was there drinking coffee, Gilly behind the counter working on something over the stove. Unessen by either, Margery snatched up the newspaper and rolled it up purposefully. With a practiced flick she brought it down on Theon’s shoulder with a loud  _ thwack! _

“Ow!” he yelped, nearly falling off his stool.

“You! Deserve! It!” she growled, hitting him again with each word.

He started to laugh.

So she hit him more. 

It didn’t help.

“Your face! I thought...oh gods help me, I can’t-”

“You  _ ass _ !”

“...what happened now?” Gendry and Osha walking into the kitchen to find Margaery assaulting the young man with her fiercest weapon and Gilly just looking between them in confusion with a pan of biscuits in hand.

Margery turned and whacked Theon again who yelped, still laughing.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I-”

“You are not!”

“Well, no, but-” Whacked again. “It was worth it!”

“ _ Prank _ me like that ever again and I’ll strangle you in your sleep.”

“Well, let’s be honest, that was kind of a one time deal. You’ll see it coming from now on, so to speak.” His wink was anything but discreet, and she threw the crumpled remains of the mangled paper at him. 

“Hmph.”

“...ok, then. Glad that’s settled.” Gendry walked past them to the coffee, giving Theon a wide berth.

They eat.

The bell rings.

Everyone is up pretty quickly except Margery.

What if it isn’t the same?

What if she messed everything up?

What if-

Lady is standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She knows she’s not allowed in unless she’s passing through with someone else. And she’s Lady, so she won’t break that rule. Watching Margery hopefully, tail wagging slowly. Pleased to see her.

Nothing changed.

Just her being ridiculous.

Two separate people.

Lady whines.

“Sorry, girl, my mind was somewhere else.” Getting up quickly and going to her. Lady sniffs her eagerly, giving her a happy huff. Tail wags. “Yeah? Well, I missed you too.” Scratching her ears. “What should we do today?”

Lady yawns. 

“Sleepy? You probably didn’t sleep much...” Seeing everyone else has cleared out. “C’mon. Let’s go.”

They started with a good brushing, which most of the Handlers were doing while their charges were dozier than usual. Going ahead and cleaning her teeth, checking her hears and then giving her feet a once over, Margaery felt that duty was well seen too and took Lady with her back upstairs.

They go to Margery’s room. She sets up her work, and tells Lady to get on the bed. Sits beside and watches her lectures. Submits her work.

“Aren’t you two all cozy.” Theon in the doorway some hours later.

Margery glares at him.

“I know, I’m an ass. But, I came bearing gifts.” Presenting a tray. Bacon, coffee, some shortbread biscuits, and a handwritten list.

“What’s this?” Holding the list as she fed Lady the first of the bacon strips.

“Sansa’s lectures, and a couple other things she wanted to listen to,” he said, looking guilty again.

Law stuff. She’s studying to be a lawyer. To take her father’s place on the council. Robb isn’t interested, and neither are the others. Technically she doesn’t need the degree, but she’s seen what her father deals with. Wants to make a difference, Eddard isn’t stupid, just...very honorable. Believes everyone else is too, despite this being proven wrong time and time again.

Margery is surprised. But she starts looking through the list. Grabs a family tablet (they have several) and starts to download everyone on the list.

That afternoon, everyone rides the trails. None of the wolves will go out without their Handler, and that means they all go. Greywind is just turned back before they go, and stays behind with Talisa. 

Margery hears Ned and Catelyn comforting her later. It isn’t about the strength of their love, just practice. It takes time. She leaves before they see her. Later, though, there is another conversation she hears that isn't meant to be heard between Catelyn and Ned, accidentally following her into the library as they chat.

Catelyn asked, “What about the Freys?”

“What about them?” Ned replied gruffly in a way that reminded her of her father.

“We agreed-”

“To let them try. If Robb wasn’t bonded. He is now, end of discussion.”

“You know Walder won’t see it that way.”

“It is also an archaic practice that has few benefits in the more modern era.” Holding her close. “Yes it worked for us. Eventually. And I would not trade anything for the time we have had together. That does not mean it is the only way. Robb found his mate, and that is the end of it.”

“As you say, dear.”

Margaery is glad they go before she is discovered around the corner with Lady beside her among the stacks. 

Weekly calls home with her family. They are very familiar with Lady in the background. Other than her wolf name, she’s not allowed to say anything about her. Her brother implies all sorts of naughty things because he simply can’t help himself sometimes, her grandmother is dismissive. Her mother and family always look a bit queasy. Her young niece and nephew, courtesy of Garlan and his wife, think Lady is the coolest creature ever and Margaery is inclined to agree. 

More on the rotation of days off, and how everyone is occasionally left with the pack on their own so the others can get other work done. This time, Margaery takes over a ‘group playtime’ while everyone else helps Catelyn get something ready. Maybe pulling out camping gear to be examined now that they’re heading into summer soon?

Margaery is in the godswood supervising when the entire pack pauses and looks in the direction of the gate. They can’t see it through the trees, but a few moments later, a snow white direwolf comes into view, flanked by a freckled redhead Margeary recognizes immediately.

The pack immediately charges at them, and the woman laughs as she is  _ flattened _ by Nymeria. Summer and Shaggy dive in as well. Lady and Lord Stark and Greywind are more sedate, and again something in the eyes of Ghost that feels more human, less beast. Like Lord Stark. Greywind is getting there, but still acts more like the younger wolves than the older most of the time. Ygritte cavorts with the wolves, and seems half-feral herself. 

Margaery laughs, catches her attention.

“Aye! New meat!” Roughly shoving Nymeria off. “G’won, bitch, chew on Gendry for a bit. He’s a fat, soft southron boy. So, who are you? And which one of these wretches did you inherit? Did Meera finally give up on you, Summer? Or did Nymeria actually break Gendry and they have to find her someone new?”

“Oh, I’m-oof!” Falls over, unprepared for Lady to sit on her and  _ glare _ at Ygritte. “Lady!”

“Oh, you’re Queen Bitch material?” Grinning as she helped Margaery to her feet. “Theon must be heartbroken! Ghost, come say hi.” The white wolf approached with slow, measured steps, bowing his head slightly to the new Handler. “That’s my boy.”

“He is  _ gorgeous _ ,” Margaery breathed, unable to look away from the thick, snow-white ruff and reddish eyes. “How do you keep him that clean?”

“Oh, he does most of it. He’s as fussy as any lordling you’ve ever met. You c’n pet him, he’s probably the gentlest of this lot. Save maybe Lady.” Giving the grey wolf a friendly pat. Lady ignores her, staring at Ghost and Margaery in turn. 

“He’s so quiet, too,” Margaery realized as she carefully offered her hand, was sniffed and then allowed to stroke the neck. The white fur was every bit as soft as it looked. 

“Never makes a peep. Except growling. Don’t worry, his human makes up for it.” She grinned again, ruffling his ear affectionately. “He’s my pretty boy, aren’t ya? Pretty wolf and a pretty man. Yes you are.”

Lady shoved her way between Margery and Ghost when it was clear she wasn’t going to stop petting him immediately, nearly knocking Ygritte over.

“Oy! Queen Bitch! He’s bonded t’me, so cut it out!” she yelped, windmilling to keep her balance.

Lord Stark gruffed at them, watching over the pack with Margaery clearly distracted from her duties.

Ygritte shut her mouth on whatever else she was going to say. Lady straightened up and pretended she wasn’t about to nip at Ghost.

“ _ She’s _ the one being jealous,” the human grumbled loudly. Sighing, she tucked an arm through Margaery’s and pulled her towards the house. “C’mon, best to go see Cat an’ the others. See who went home.”

“Um...” Margaery sorted through the jumbled sentence and offered, “Brienne? Something about her getting married or...”

“Who’d she marry?”

“I don’t-”

“S’alright. Cor, lost my hockey watching partner, though. She was a Seals fan, no accounting for taste there, but-...do you watch hockey?”

Trying not to get whiplash following the conversation. “Uh...no. Never have.” Shrugs. “It’s not really big where I’m from.”

“Southerners.” Rolling her eyes. “Well, we can fix that. On the big screen too, where you can see the blood properly.” Wide grin.

“...ok.” Not sure what else to say, watching the direwolves race ahead save Lady and Ghost. Lord Stark’s is more of a dignified lope. He did give Lady a final look before he went, the younger wolf pretending she didn’t notice but restraining herself to just staying between Margaery and Ghost. 

When they enter the main hall the rest of the group is just entering from the other side. 

Greetings. Hugs. Somehow at the end of it, Ygritte is hanging out with Margaery. Still talking nonstop. About their trip, the places they visited. Talisa and Robb bonding (Cat can give THEM big eyes for a baby for a bit, I’m not ready for that shit), her bonding to Ghost (totally physical at first, because everyone knows shifters are mad in the sack and they’re not wrong, didn’t expect him to angle for more). She asks a lot of questions too, and Margaery finds herself answering more freely about herself and her family than she normally would. 

“So, you made out with anyone yet?” Ygritte asked after finally explaining why she kept sneering ‘Bender’ whenever player 42 would skate across the ice. 

“What? No,” Margaery replied, a little confused. 

Ygritte nodded in commiseration, though Margery did not think herself in need of the sympathy. “Not many options, hm? Theon’s not bad, but he’s too handsy and he does not take proper care of his beard so its like brush bristles-”

“Why would you kiss him?” the Tyrell woman asked, vaguely horrified. 

“Not much else to do up here,” Ygritte defended herself mildly. “You telling me you’ve never kissed anyone because you’re bored?”

“No, I mean...I have, but...” She didn’t think it was possible to be bored enough to kiss Theon, and something of that showed on her face. 

“Oh, not your type?” The redhead shrugged, clearly not bothered one way or the other. “He’s not really mine either, But there’s worse North of the wall, and you learn to make do or do without. But you get lots of pretty boys in the south, though.”

“I guess.” Shrugs.

“What’s your sort, then?”

“Girls.”

“Well, shoot...you’ve got even more t’pick from! Gilly, Meera, Osha-”

“No, no, no. I have to be here for three years. I’m not starting any trouble with anyone.”

“Ugh. I mean, I guess I see it. If you have t’stay, and shit goes badly...you’d like Yara, though.”

“And who’s Yara?”

“Theon’s sister.” Grins. “She’s pretty cute.”

“Does she like girls?” Rolling her eyes.

“Girls, boys and everything in between. It's like she’s too badass to be nailed down to one person  _ or _ gender. Fuck, she’s cool.”

“I probably would like her, then.” Grins. “But not necessarily for kissing. She just sounds like fun.”

“She is.” Grins back. “I’m going to raid the kitchen, you want anything?”

“Just some water, if you don’t mind.” She still had more than half of her snack left from the last time Ygritte raided the kitchen, and still couldn’t believe how much the woman could eat. 

“Yeah, sure. C’mon, pretty boy, let’s go.” Ghost follows her out. Lady immediately crawled into Margaery’s lap, demanding attention. She laughingly gave it, ruffling her ears and calling her ‘pretty girl’. 

Gendry sticks his head in a moment later. “Hey, you holding up ok?”

“Yeah, why?” Confused.

“So you’re cool with how much she talks?”

“Yeah, why?” Getting annoyed.

“Great! You’re now her buddy. In return, any of us will be happy to switch duties with you so you can hang out with her more.”

“Are you being serious?”

“She’s just...a lot, alright?” Looking uncomfortable. “I’m not used to it, Meera and her fight like Thenns, Osha likes her but doesn’t like her language around Shaggy, and Talisa’s a little too wrapped up in Greywind to pay attention to much else right now.”

“Which leaves me.”

“Which leaves you.” Pleading. “I’ll throw in a _______.” (Some sort of a chore trade. Something none of them like doing, and do in rotation.)

“Really?” Surprised. “She makes you that uncomfortable.”

“I’m no good with girls.” Seriously.

“Unless they’re wolves.”

“That’s just the one. Lady and I didn’t hit it off at all.” Glancing at the wolf, who pointedly turns away from him. “She was very polite about it, but it was still a firm ‘no’.”

“Oh, hey Gendry. Going to join us?” Ygritte, with her tray piled high.

“No, just letting Margaery know a few things. Left Nym with Osha, so I better hurry back before there’s threats of skinning.” 

“Alright, maybe later.” To Margaery. “He’s cute, but useless with women. Watched him try to flirt with a waitress once, it was painful.”

“You know, if I hadn’t seen it myself I wouldn’t believe it. But I did wonder...maybe he doesn’t like girls and just can’t admit it to himself?”

“No, he does.” Grins. “Caught him checking me out a few times last time we went swimming. Poor Jon was jealous for a week.”

Thoughtful look. Margaery lets it pass.

Fill the rest of this in.

Ygritte and Ghost are only there a few days, to have stitches removed (Ghost) and get some hot meals and watch hockey (Ygritte). Ygritte does take their gear seriously and spends a lot of time looking over it. It's what keeps her alive up north, so it's what she takes care of. 

List out everything Margaery learns, how she feels about hockey or how Lady never leaves her side. 

Ygritte admits they have to make it to a certain place before Jon turns human because he’s not nearly as good as her at keeping pace as a human. He’s a much better traveler when he’s a wolf. So they can’t stick around, they have a schedule to make. 

After Ygritte and Jon go, she observes to the others that Lady seems less jealous than before. They laugh at her, and mention all the ways Lady manipulates Margaery to keep her to herself. Margaery decides to test it, and realizes they’re right. Lady is  _ extremely _ possessive of her. 

Doesn’t know what to think of that as the next full moon approaches.

Robb appears early, spends part of the time with Theon. His best mate. Talisa is a little jealous, tries not to show it. An interesting discussion between the Handlers about the human vs the wolf, and Margaery realizing for the first time that Meera has the opposite problem of Gendry: Bran is her very good friend, and Summer just tolerates her. 

Ned Stark is early too, spends a great deal of time closeted with Cat. Margaery didn’t notice it before, but now she does. 

(Shifters are mad in the sack echoes in the back of her mind.)

She wakes but doesn’t move when Lady leaves her like before.

The Starks will be gone most of the time, celebrating three birthdays. Bran, Cat and Rickon. Talisa, Meera and Theon go with them. Osha and Gendry stay behind. Margaery devotes a good portion of the day to family calls and her school work. Goes for dinner and drinks with Osha and Gendry that night. Plays some pool.

Gendry once again proves precisely how terrible he is at attempting to talk to pretty women. 

Osha ends up staying behind, she’ll catch a ride later (with a handsome friend she goes to drink with), when Margaery and Gendry go. Margaery can’t stop teasing him. It shouldn’t be possible! Being that bad at flirting! He gets grumpy until she offers to help him. And she promises it will be less painful than being shoved down a mountain.

He’ll think about it. 

They come back to the Starks now celebrating at home. Margaery accepts the cake that is being passed around -Gilly made it, so it's probably amazing-, but declines the ping-pong tournament when she realizes Sansa’s not there.

Something with Theon, Talisa and Greywind (Robb). The two are eyeing each other over Robb when he isn’t paying attention, clearly not willing to concede to the other but also not going to start crap at the party or while Robb is human. The way they both light up for him when he smiles in their direction makes Margaery wonder.

A veiled conversation about whether or not Gendry has heard from his ‘family’, to which the reply is ‘no more than usual’ in a dry tone. Ned just nods curtly, and lets it go with a disappointed frown on his face. 

Its early enough that Margaery has time for more school work, folding her laundry and fixing up her room before she goes to bed.

The next morning, Margaery is up early. Sees Lady eating with the others, is ready when she is.

“How about this, girl?” Scratching her ears. “We’ll do a bath and a good combing, then clip your claws a bit and you can spend the rest of the day dozing in the sun. What do you think?”

Happy wolf sounds.

“Alright, let’s go.”

With the wolves shedding their undercoats, she’s not the only one with the idea. All but Summer, who is out running circles, get washes and brushes while the wolves are too dozy to protest much. Nymeria especially. It's the only time Gendry can wash her without wrestling her through it.

Margaery gets out the blanket and finds a flat, sunny spot for them to enjoy. It's getting noticeably warmer now, and it's comfortable in the sun with no jacket. Lady sleeps and Margaery works. 

That night, Robb is still there at dinner. Many congratulations, but now Margaery can see the strain. The way his eyes fleck with amber at odd intervals. 

He leaves before they’re done.

No one mentions it.

Talisa does seem to handle it well. 

Margaery finally asks Gendry why the wolves stay away for a time after their transformation. Something about the transition being hard, and they need to be together for a bit. 

When Margaery goes looking for Lady after dinner, finds her in a large ‘wolf pile’ in the Main Hall. The others join her, Osha calls Shaggy to come and Gendry gets Nymeria. Meera leaves Summer with a pat on the head. Margery realizes Lady is watching her, clearly torn. 

“You can stay.” Finally sees Grey Wind at the bottom. “Your brother needs you, hm? It's fine, I’ll be ok. And you know where you can find me if you need me.” Lady noses her, goes back to the pile. Lord and Lady Stark remain for a time with them. 

Margaery leaves and goes to bed. It feels even weirder than it does when she shifts to human. She wakes a few times. Tells herself she’s being ridiculous. Gets up and goes to breakfast. Is slower than usual and is the last to come out, and gets knocked over by a very happy Lady. Very tail-waggy, lots of kisses. Way more amped than usual. Margaery laughs and says she missed her too. They have a good day together. 

The weather gets warmer still. All the wolves require daily brushing, and far more than usual Margaery is finding the hair everywhere. Catelyn mentions when the molt is done, they’ll clear out for a day or two to let the cleaners clear out all of the shed. Gilly keeps up as she can with the few others who help keep the castle clean, but it still manages to coat everything. 

Margaery is grumbling it's everywhere when she notices Lady’s guilty look. Gets over it quickly, and gives her lots of attention to make up for it.

A week later, it's all gone and all the dogs look much leaner. Their coat isn’t quite as soft, but still comfortable to touch. For some reason it also makes Margaery a lot more conscious of where she touches Lady. Been trying to stay away from her belly/front...and finds the scars on Lady’s forearm. They’re tiny, but there. Patterned, clearly intentional.

A cold fury and fear wells up in Margaery. She checks the other front leg and finds the same. Lady whines as she checks the back leg and there’s more hidden in the side folds. Same on the other. 

Margaery doesn’t notice Lady’s distress as she goes to check her belly.

It feels like there are  _ hundreds. _

Lady jerks out of her hold, tumbling her on her butt and sprinting away.

Margaery feels cold inside.

Numbly, she goes to find Catelyn.

Something must show on her face.

“Margaery, is everything alright?”

“Who did that to Lady?” Feeling tears prick her eyes. “Because...because there are  _ so many _ and I-”

“Where’s Lady?” Catelyn, demanding.

“What? I don’t-”

“Did she see you notice the scars?” Intense.

“Yes. Yes, I was-”

“Ned!” The direwolf looks up from where he’s basking in the sun. “Lady’s in trouble. She may be running. She was- where were you?”

“Great Hall. We were in the Great Hall.”

The direwolf darts off.

The radio Catelyn always carries goes off.

“Lady Stark, one of the direwolves just tried to dart out the side gate. Lady, we believe, but it ran off afterwards. Got it closed just in time. Advise?”

“Close all gates, and load tranqs for if she’s aggressive. Do not approach and do not engage. We think it's a panic relapse.”

“Copy that, ma’am.”

“You’re with me.” Catelyn, striding off after Lord Stark. Margaery runs to catch up. The radio chirps again.

“Catelyn, Lord Stark just charged into the Great Hall and back out again. Whats-”

“Lady is in a panic. Who do you have eyes on?”

“Shaggy and Summer.”

“Send Summer and Meera after Ned, tell Osha to pen Shaggy and stay with him. You see Gendry, you tell him to do the same. Then follow Ned yourself.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“She’ll find a den and dig in.” Catelyn, talking as much to herself as to Margaery. “Hopefully one of the big ones. So we can send Ned and Summer in to calm her down.”

“What’s happening?”

“She’s panicked. Remembering things better left forgotten.” Snapping.

“I didn’t know.” Defensive. 

“No, you didn’t.” Stopping, abruptly. “This isn’t your fault. One of us should have said something. Warned you. I suppose it had been so long we simply hoped she had truly forgotten.”

“But what...?”

The radio. “Cat, we found her. In the godswood, denned up.”

“We’re coming.”

-090-

It's a new one, and tiny. Theon is cursing as he paces a rut in the dirt, Meera and Summer find the second entrance a little while later. There are dens riddled through the godswood, but this is a newer, smaller one. Easily defensible. Summer approached, and Lady snarled and snapped at him. Obviously upset. 

They try a few other things, but it's not working.

Theon asks if he should get a tranq. That won’t end well. They could leave her, with someone on watch. It could be a day or two before she calms down.

Margaery can hold it in no longer, demands to know what happened.

Ramsay Snow was Lord Bolton’s bastard son. He was supported to be someone we could trust. Especially after- no, that’s not important. What is, is that Ramsay’s secret love was flaying. And his greatest desire was to flay a direwolf. To bend it to his will a way.

How long? Before they realized what he was doing to her?

Two months.

“There is no recrimination you can give me that I have not given myself. There are many excuses I could give you, but will satisfy none. The truth is we allowed ourselves complacency, and chose not to see the warnings in front of us. We paid for that trust dearly, but Lady paid most of all.”

Catelyn’s quite words chill Margaery to the core, and she is left numb as the story continues.

He used silver studs in her skin to keep her docile, and began his work. Theon is the one who discovered it, and Nymeria tore him into pieces when he tried to run.

Theon took care of Lady after that, then Brienne. It's been a few years. Lady has recovered well, but everyone knows not to mess with the scars. 

How does flaying work?

It is the use of a negative reinforcement (pain and anger) to bend and shape another to your will.

“...I was angry.” Thinking. “They felt....intentional. Wrong. I got angry and...” Realization. “This is my fault.”

“No, we should have told you.” Catelyn.

“But she’s still reacting like this because of me.” Thinking, the acting. “I have to go in after her.”

“Margaery, no you can’t- Margaery!”

It's already too late to stop her short of tackling her to the ground, and Catelyn can’t quite bring herself to do so. On hands and knees Margaery scrambles just out of reach, crawling into the den. Lady comes snarling, then immediately backs down. Fear posture. Margaery gets low, keeps her eyes and voice low.

“Baby girl! Baby girl. I’m so sorry. I am. I’m not angry at you. I never was.”

Closes her eyes and holds out her hand.

“I’m here, Lady. I’m here.”

Ignores the shouts, the growls from outside. The voices calling her name. None of it matters. Just Lady.

A cold, damp nose eases into her hand.

“Oh, baby girl.”

She doesn’t think about the dirt, the bugs, the webs. The low ceiling or the barely-there light. Slowly, slowly, she enfolds the massive head against her chest, stroking the ears and whispering over and over. “I’m here, Lady, I’m here. And I will never hurt you.  _ Never _ . I’m sorry. I didn’t know. But I’m here, baby girl, I’m here.”

Eventually, it's quiet.

Quiet enough to hear the soft shuffle as someone creeps into the den.

Margaery feels more than hears the growl that starts beside her.

“Stop.” She says quietly, unsure who she’s speaking to.

Both obey.

A moment later. Theon’s voice comes, low and careful.

“You alright?”

“I’m fine.” Still stroking, not moving otherwise. “We’re...we’re fine.”

“Good. Good. I’ll be back in a tic. Warn the others off. Do you need anything?”

“No.” No room in her mind to think of anything, she’s too busy stroking, stroking, stroking...

“Alright. Alright.” Carefully, slowly he goes.

Time passes. Sounds of voices, footsteps.

Lady whines.

Margaery resumes her litany again.

“Margaery?”

Theon again. So quiet she hadn’t heard him. Or had she fallen asleep? She’s not sure. Vaguely aware some body parts are starting to check in, protesting hard.

“Yes, Theon?”

“We need to get you out.”

“Why?”

“It’s starting to get dark, Margaery. You can’t stay the night out here, you aren’t dressed for it and I don’t think we should try to bring you things.”

“I’m not sure she’ll come with me.” Still stroking.

“...I know.” Softly.

“Can I come back?”

“Maybe, after you’ve stretched and eaten and gotten warmed through.”

She feels like she can hear the unspoken ‘but probably not’ at the end.

“Lady, Lady.” Hugging the wolf tight. “...I have to go. Come with me?”

Uneasy whine.

“I know, I know. But I won’t leave you. You can stay with me, alright? Promise.”

It takes a while, but she coaxes the direwolf out. Doesn’t realize how stiff she is until she almost can’t stand once she’s upright. She and Lady prop each other up, and slowly, slowly go back to the house. 

Catelyn is waiting, with a warm blanket for Margaery and a brush and towel for Lady. They sit together as they’re both tended to. Lord Stark stays near Lady, penning her in so she can’t easily dart away, Margaery sits folded into her opposite side. Food is brought, and something to drink. Sam gently checks both over, then lets them both go to Margaery’s room.

Catelyn offers to sit with Lady so she can shower. Does so. Lady is whining when she gets back, and Margaery quickly climbs back into the bed with her. 

Its a restless night. Margaery positions herself on the outside of the bed so Lady can’t get up without waking her. Every time the giant wolf startles away, she is there petting and holding and whispering the afirmations that all is well over and over and over again. 

The next few days Margaery essentially has a shadow. Lady will panic if she’s out of sight for more than a few moments, and can’t be allowed to leave the grounds. By the end of the week things are moving towards being normal again. 

The full moon comes.

Margaery goes down to do a little shopping that morning by herself in the truck and returns to find Sansa Stark sitting on her bed, reading something.

“Oh.”

Sansa looks up. “Hi. Oh, sorry, I shouldn’t’ve-”

“No, its fine.” Quickly. Feeling herself blush. “I mean, you sleep there every night. As Lady. I mean, yeah. It's fine.”

Sansa’s grin is wry. “And that doesn’t bother you? Having a gigantic wolf in your bed?”

“Well, I guess I don’t think of you- her? I never know which to say- as a....dangerous creature. I know you -she- can be, but...Lady has never been anything but sweet to me.”

“You can refer to Lady as ‘her’, as we are genuinely two separate entities. Which is what I wanted to talk to you about.” Swallowing. “I heard last week was...bad for Lady.”

“Yeah, I...you don’t know?” Confused.

“When I say that Lady and I are two separate entities, I’m being completely serious.” Pausing. “You can sit, though it feels weird to offer you a seat in your own room.”

“Yes, sorry for the mess. I didn’t know I was going to have company.”

“Oh, that’s alright. Lady is probably partially responsible, so...anyways. Two people. One mind. When I’m human, I’m behind the wheel and Lady is dozing beside me, riding shotgun. When I turn into a wolf, we swap places.”

“But you knew about Theon’s sister. I remember you said-”

“Yeah, sometimes Lady leans over and kicks me like ‘hey, what am I supposed to do here?’ kind of way. So I...wake up a bit. Give a few suggestions, and go back to sleep. And sometimes, when things are bad, she locks me in the trunk.”

“Excuse me?”

“She protects me. Blocks the bad things from me.” Showing her arms, pulling up her sleeves. “I don’t have the marks. Physically or emotionally. I never will.”

“....oh.” Somewhat relieved by that.

“I wanted to explain that for two reasons. One, you don’t have to treat me like I’m made of glass. That’s the first reaction, and I kind of hate it because...nothing happened to me. It was all her. And two, thank you for taking care of Lady. Because obviously, I can’t.”

Margaery blinks slowly. Then let out a long breath. “...of course you can’t.”

Smiling a bit. “Short of thanking you on her behalf, which I do very much thank you. Truly. I know you’re here to serve, but you have gone above and beyond that. And I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.” Not sure what else there is to say.

“Well, I need to finish this and get back to studying, which by the way I didn’t know I needed to thank you for as well. I thought Theon had finally gotten his act together so...”

“Is it going well? Your studies?”

“Much better than it was before, thank you.” Looking down at her book. “Suddenly the dream of being a lawyer doesn’t feel as impossible as it did before.”

“It’s no problem, Lady doesn’t seem to mind so we get on well.”

“Good, good.” An awkward pause. “Well, I should go find somewhere quiet to get through this...”

“You could stay.” Slips out as she sets up her own laptop.

“I’m not going to take over your room, I have my own.”

“You won’t be. And I’ll leave you alone.” Realising. “Oh, you don’t know. Of course. I’m working on my PhD in Business Analytics, and I have a summary due in...” Checks watch. “Five hours. But you’re welcome to stay and read there as long as you like.”

“Oh, well...thanks.”

Starts to settle in.

There’s a knock at the door. 

Petyr Baelish interruption. He has a phone conference with some big-wig in the gov’t. She leaves. Petyr exchanges a few words with Margaery.

“I didn’t know you were at Winterfell, Margaery.” His smile that her grandmother says means he isn’t actually pleased. She thinks that’s probably true, given the way he keeps glancing between her and Sansa.

“Oh, well, you know my grandmother and her love of surprises,” she replied brightly, smiling sunnily at him. 

“Indeed.” He’s obviously not pleased, and whisks Sansa away.

Margaery tries to ignore how much emptier the room feels without her. 

-090-

When Lady comes back, she is calmer still. Gets back into the groove of things. Normal life resumes.

It's full summer now.

Margaery learns quickly that while shorts are smart in the hot weather, so is carrying a hoodie or sweater. It will be significantly cooler in the shade, and it's entirely possible to get cold just from a strong breeze. She only makes that mistake once.

The first bit of true homesickness hits. She’s never missed the Rose Festival, nor Willas’ birthday. She gets pictures and videos, but it isn’t the same. Lady is very solicitous of her, and resorts to silly antics to make her laugh. It helps more than she thinks it will. 

Gilly falls hard for someone in town, goes in a few dates. Sam is crushed. But he also never asked. Margaery gets the morning after confession. Gilly is utterly giddy over the whole thing, and Margaery is cautiously supportive. There’s some things she doesn’t like about the guy, but who is she to judge? 

Then just as suddenly, he leaves.

Gilly hangs on the hope of hearing from him for weeks. His number changes. No one hears from him. He’s gone.

Sam is surprisingly supportive. Tells her how she’s wonderful, and the guy’s an idiot for ghosting on her like that. 

They’re finally maybe moving in the right direction! Assuming Sam can keep the momentum going!

News flash- he can’t. 

Swimming!

Others began using the pool months ago, but it's not until the height of summer that Margaery gives in. It may be warm in the sun, but the water is still COLD until that particular moment. Most of the month is spent in suits in the water. She quickly learns any suit that isn’t very secure isn’t a good idea when swimming with wolves. For some reason Meera is the one who can’t let it go. The fact that she flashed all the direwolves because she chose the wrong day to wear a bikini that ties shut. She’s not body shy, but there are lines she prefers not to cross.

Then the full moon comes.

Family pool party! Handlers are invited, and they all accept. Margaery is taking a well-deserved break from her studies. She comes down, ready to swim, and Rickon stops her to tell her he saw her boobies. When he was a wolf.

She’s mortified.

Catelyn is aghast.

Rickon asks Uncle Theon if he said it right.

The room explodes.

Margaery leaves.

When Catelyn is done yelling at Theon (between explaining to Rickon that that is  _ not _ an ok thing to say. EVER) he’s told to go apologize NOW.

No one finds this as funny as Theon thought they would. Not even Meera. Then the direwolves all find out it  _ actually happened _ , and that it was technically Summer’s fault. Bran is horrendously embarrassed.

Theon can’t find Margaery.

No, she hasn’t left the grounds, but they are large and sprawling. She could be hidden practically anywhere. 

Everyone looks at Sansa, who hasn’t said anything.

“What?” Defensive.

“You know where she is.” Theon, knowing.

“I might. But why would I tell you when she clearly doesn’t want to be found?”

“No, you’re right.” Eddard, quickly. “Theon, you will apologize later but let’s give her her space for right now.” To Sansa, more gently. “Will you check on her? Just make sure that she’s alright. And tell her that what Theon did was not acceptable and we will be taking care of this.”

“Yes, I can.” She was going to regardless. “I’ll be back.”

She goes inside.

On the days Margaery has off, she always smells like flowers when she comes back. 

Flowers that Lady can’t get to.

The greenhouse.

Sansa goes through the house, making sure Theon isn’t skulking along behind her, and back out again. 

She can hear the raised voice before she opens the door. 

“He’s an asshole, a complete and utter asshole!”

_ Are you going to press charges? _

“Press charges?”

_ That’s sexual harassment, little sister. Or do you just need me to come North and teach him a lesson? _

“Violence won’t help.”

_ It’ll help me feel better. _ Grumbled.  _ What are you doing? _

“Picking dead leaves off of a miniature bush.”

_ They don’t have gardeners? _

“No, they do. Very good gardeners, actually. Seeing what they’ve managed to do here, I can’t imagine what they could do in the fertile South.”

_ Don’t tell grandmother, she’s a gardener thief. Lord Vestern still won’t speak to father over the rhodenan incident. _ A pause.  _ You have a visitor. _

Margaery whips her head around at Sansa, who flushes. 

“Sorry. I wasn’t trying to pry. I’ll wait out-”

“Would you like to meet my brother?” Impulsive.

“...are you sure?” Pausing in the doorway.

“Well, I’ve met all your family.” Smiling.

“Alright.” Feeling a little self-conscious. “Hi. Sorry, I didn’t know I needed to make a good impression today.” Coming awkwardly to sit.

_ It looks like you came to check on my little sister, so you already have. _ Smiling widely. Loras does glance at Margaery more than once. Does not miss what she probably hopes he will. 

Introductions. Laughter. Then Loras’ boyfriend comes home. 

“No, we’ll wait.” To Sansa. “You have to meet him. He is genuinely the sweetest-”

Sansa speaks over her as a second fellow comes into view. “Renly?”

_ Sansa! Well this is a lovely surprise! Loras, you didn’t tell me your lovely sister had made friends with one of my sharpest students ever. _

_ I didn’t know. _ Loras, indignant protest.

_ You doing alright, Sansa? Is the family well? _

“Same as always. Robb found someone, and mom and dad are pretty happy about that. You never said you had a boyfriend.” 

Teasing now.

_ That would have been unprofessional. I was your tutor. And Loras and I had just met, so he wasn't my boyfriend. Yet. _ Winking.  _ Not that it took long _ .

“Yes, I recall your powers of persuasion quite well.” Dourly. Immediately seems to regret it when Renly’s face falls. “Don’t, don’t. It's fine.”

_ And you’re really doing well? _ Seriously now.

“Yes. Have you spoken to Brienne recently?” Changing the subject. 

_ Of course. I don’t know that I care for her choice of husband, but I did tell her if he breaks her heart I’ll break his face. _

“You will?” Disbelief.

_ He means I will. _ Loras, over his shoulder.  _ But let’s be honest, if Brienne is angry with him she’s quite capable of breaking him in two herself. _

“This is true!” Sansa, laughing. 

Margaery is a little jealous. She’s never seen Sansa this relaxed or animated. And if she was beautiful before, now... They chat a few more minutes, then need to go. The girls wave goodbye.

“...your brother seems very nice.”

“Well, I like him.” Grins. “For whatever that’s worth.”

“A good deal. Almost as much as Renly liking him.” A lingering smile. Remembering why she came. “I’m sorry about Theon. He’s an asshole sometimes, but that was way over the line. It's going to be taken care of.”

“Ok. Good.” Looking away. “I don’t know how I’m going to look Rickon in the face again.”

“Oh, he isn’t the one to worry about.” Wincing. After you left, it all came out. What happened. And that it was Summer’s fault. Bran still looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole when I left.”

“It wasn’t...I mean, yes, he  _ did _ but I should have known better...” Rolling her eyes. “Stupid,  _ stupid _ mistake.”

“...so what are you going to do?”

Essentially: hide or face it head on?

Hide?

The person brave enough to climb into a wolfden can’t face a little embarrassment?

Which would you rather do?

Climb into the den, obviously.

They both laugh.

And Margaery decides to go back. It's a little awkward at first, but Bran apologizes and Margaery tells him not to worry about it. She manages to change the subject by asking him about his water support chair. He gets more embarrassed, until she explains that her brother uses a similar model, but that he prefers the one with x,y and z features. Of course, he gets a lot more use out of it because the weather stays fair far more of the year that far south, but she’d be happy to ask him specifically what model his is if he’s interested. Bran ends up discussing various mobility aids and their pros and cons in depth with her. 

The party passes quickly, and before they part ways Sansa pulls Margaery to the side. Thanks her for helping Bran like that, and hands over a small bottle of blue dye. It's the same color as Theon’s body wash shampoo stuff that he always uses. Margaery promises to take lots of pictures and videos.

They part ways for another month.

Margaery enacts her revenge immediately.

Theon shows the next morning, and emerges covered in blue due. He’s essentially a streaky smurf. Margaery, as promised, takes lots of pictures.

It's amazing.

Lord Stark isn’t entirely amused, but...Theon definitely had it coming. And now they’ve evened the score, but with the understanding that any further incidents on either side will be met with stern repercussions. 

They both understand. 


	5. Part 5

Margaery is back with Lady. Does some local exploring, alone and with the direwolf. Is proud of how physically active she is and how well she keeps up with Lady. Camping happens a few times, as though Margaery doesn’t consider it the highlight of her summer she doesn’t hate it either. Going without a true shower for two or three days is not her idea of a good time, but she does appreciate the beauty of the stars away from a light-polluted city, and there is something sumpreley delicious about food cooked over a fire after a day of hiking. Gilly goes with them on these trips and is probably one of the most proficient at woodcraft work out of them all. Margaery once again briefly reconsiders Gilly as someone she would date, because...she’s almost perfect in so many ways. 

Margaery prepares to resume her studies in the fall. 

Also, Gilly is pregnant! Sam still hasn’t made a move, and this news throws her mind in a totally new orbit. At first angry, and then upset. She has no family, and she isn’t certain Catelyn will ‘let’ her keep the baby. Explanation about how things are harder farther North. They have to live by a different set of rules.

Catelyn not only ‘lets’ her keep the baby, she tells her they’ll make sure she has enough to take care of them both. It will be good to have a new child around, and the pack loves to be around small children as well. Sam once again loses his nerve, and Gilly takes his absence as judging what she did. She tells Margaery that she can do it on her own, and she and the baby will be fine.

Margaery rolls her eyes at Sam’s stupidity.

Something about the mmorpg they all play, hooked up on their phones playing in various places around the castle with headsets on so they can talk. Lady keeps giving Margaery ‘are you serious?’ looks as she helps with a raid. The team isn’t bad, and she enjoys playing with them while she’s here. 

Another full moon.

Margaery is enjoying her day off when her brother calls. She’s already called him for their usual chat at the Full Moon, and is curious.

“Everything alright?”

_ Yes, Renly just needs a word. _

“Renly has my number.”

_ My phone is tied up.  _ Over Loras’ shoulder, holding his phone to the side. Margaery can distantly hear someone on it talking. _ Now, dear, what do you consider to be a good work/play balance for someone? _

“...well...why?” Suspicious, because Loras has that look that’s always meant trouble (for someone else) and Renly is acting unusually cagey as well. 

_ It’s not a difficult question, little sister. _ Loras cajoling. _ For example...would you condone working around the clock constantly to the detriment of your health? _

“Constantly? No, but I have my share of late nights working on my doctorate. How often is constantly?”

Something about the guilt in their faces helps her put it together.

Sansa is on the other line, and Margaery scolds them before she hangs up.

Then she goes to Sansa’s room. She’s arguing with Renly over a tablet. Margaery takes it, tells him he’s an ass, and hangs up. To Sansa, who is shocked, “Don’t listen to them. I don’t care how long you’ve known Renly, he can’t possibly understand what you’re trying to balance. No one but you does. So you do what you need to, and I’ll take this so our well-intentioned but idiot friends will leave you alone. Speaking of which...” The tablet is ringing. “I’ll take care of this.” Turning to go.

Sansa catches her arm. “Thank you. For...being supportive.”

“Yeah, anytime.” Smiling. Leaves and answers. Immediately stops smiling. “Boys.”

_ Told you so. _ Loras, rolling his eyes.

_ That’s alright, I wanted to chat with you too. _ Renly, smiling widely.  _ So, how long have you been holding a torch for the lovely Sansa Stark? _

“Renly...” Warning. Glancing around to see if anyone else is near. They aren’t, but the acoustics like any old building are strange and bounce unpredictably. She hurries to her room, where she can at least shut the door. 

_ I mean, from what I’ve heard she’s a dead ringer for your dream date. So... _

“Stop it!” Hissed.

_ What? You’re both consenting adults- _

“Do you even know if she likes girls?” Grumbling. “Because I have to stay here for another 2 and a half years so...”

_ Darling, since she hit puberty she’s only been human perhaps 100 days or so. That’s hardly enough time to know what she wants. _

“...that’s fair.”

_ You cannot deny that she works too hard. _

“I think that’s her decision, not ours.”

_...I want her to be happy. _

“Why?”

Something about guilt Renly is carrying that he doesn’t want to talk about. He was there for awhile as her tutor, getting her back on track with her schooling. Part of the family service time. He didn’t do three years, but they got close while he was there. She is so smart and kind, but she drives herself ridiculously hard. She shouldn’t be sacrificing the little life she has on the altar of her family’s needs.

Margaery agrees, but once again says it's not their business. She promises to do her best to be there for Sansa, but in the end what she decides to do with the little time she has is for her and her alone to choose. 

Sansa finds Margaery later that night, back in the greenhouse.

“They aren’t wrong.” Sansa, sitting beside Margaery on the bench. “I honestly think that.”

“...ok.” Not sure what else to say.

“So what do I do about it?” Sansa asked after the silence began to stretch.

“What?” Surprised.

“How do I fix it?”

“I have no idea.”

“But...I mean...”

Somehow this bridges to: things she’s never done. Margaery starts writing down random things.

Sansa’s never: driven any vehicle, ridden on motor bikes or four-wheelers or skied. List a couple classic movies, musicals and plays. Never gone dancing or played pool. 

Gotten drunk?

Oh yes, that one’s easy. Sort of a tradition when you turn 16.

Been on a date?

Yes, it was awful.

Specify, go on a  _ good _ date.

Climb a tree.

Go night swimming, ears pierced?

Attend a live sporting event.

Play with fireworks, paint something.

Stargazing from the roof (look up latin star words)

Finger whistling (loud)

Seen a live play. 

Attended a school event.

Museum

Amusement park.

Baked a pie and a loaf of bread

Played with puppies

Go to a flea market

Flashlight tag in the dark

Minigolf

Sansa is skeptical of some things on the list, but Margaery argues she has the option to just not do them. But if she ever wants someone to do them with Margaery is available. If she wants.

“I might take you up on that.”

“So, what are you doing first?”

“Hm.” Adds ‘write a bucket list’ and immediately crosses it off.

“I feel like that’s cheating.” Teasing.

“I’m short on time today. I have a paper. Next time I’ll pick something.” Family interruption. Sansa has to go back in, paper in hand. 

Margaery is a little worried how hopeful she is she’ll get asked to come along.

Gilly is starting to show in her pregnancy. Need to figure some more of that out. Sam being super over protective and Gilly having none of it. Sam agrees to give her space...but still not admitting the truth.

Margaery has a late gift from Loras, a tome of old Northern tales. Includes one about the curse and the possible cure. A flower from the Reach, made into a crown. Bits and pieces of lore from conversations with various people. Catelyn talking about alternative translations of the story, Eddard speaking about his sister’s obsessions with it growing up. This ties in to what happened to Lyanna and why she is no longer around. 

Catelyn does tell Margery to keep her thoughts and opinions from the other wolves. It doesn’t end well all the time, and it's a pipedream. No need to give them false hope.

  
  


Sansa decides for the first one to watch an old movie, and doesn't tell Margaery. Margaery finds out that evening when she hears about it from someone else. Tries not to let it bother her. She goes the entire Full Moon without seeing the redhead.

Cooler weather is coming more quickly than in the south. And the Solstice Festival is coming up in 2 months.

When Lady comes back the next day. Margaery tries to behave like everything is ok. It's not. Has to remind herself that Lady is not Sansa, and the wolf is absolutely enamored with her, whether or not her human counterpart is.

Loras also has his birthday, and Margaery is annoyed about missing it. She’s grumpy for a few days, and Lady is extra solicitous. Which is great, right up until she hears Meera telling Catelyn she can’t do a thing the next full moon because Sansa made plans with her to watch  _ The Lady and The Lion _ . 

Margaery thought they were getting along, but apparently not.

Lady is especially upset by how grumpy she is. Margaery tries to let it go, but she felt like she was at least becoming friendly with Sansa. 

Gilly is angry baking, and Margaery is angry eating, so most everyone else is avoiding the kitchen. Maragery decides to hide in her room the whole next full moon, and is all the more miserable for it. She’s trying to do her work, and it's not going well, when there’s a hesitant knock at her door sometime after lunch.

“Yeah?” Shortly.

Sansa pokes her head in, “Hey.”

“Hi.” Looking down, trying not to frown. “Need something? I’m kind of busy, so...?”

“Just wanted to check on you, make sure you were ok.”

“I’m fine.” Typing away. “Who sent you?”

“...my mother mentioned you seemed...down.”

“Just missing my family.” Quietly. It isn’t entirely a lie, she is missing them terribly and somehow knowing she’ll see them in about a month only makes it worse. 

“Oh.” A pause. “So...Lady hasn’t-”

“No, Lady is fine.  _ She _ hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“Ok.” Still confused.

“Is there anything else? After all your time is so  _ limited, _ I wouldn't want you to  _ waste  _ it on me.”

“...excuse me?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure you have more important things to do.”

“What are you trying to say?” Stepping in the rest of the way, closing the door behind herself. 

“I said don’t worry-”

“Yes, I heard what you said, but if you could say what you mean that would help.” Snapped. Angry.

Margaery stops, then unloads. “I miss my brother. It was his birthday this month. My studies are difficult, and a certain professor is not being helpful. And finally...I thought I made a friend here. I helped her, she helped me. But then we make this list together, and she decides she’s going to use everyone  _ but _ me to help her fulfill it and never say a word about it...” Crossing her arms. “How am I meant to take that?”

“...I was trying to give you space.” Quietly.

“ _ Space? _ From  _ what? _ ”

“Me! And Lady. I’m...aware of how...clingy she can be.” Cringing now.

Margaery frowns. “I thought you weren’t...aware...”

Sansa slowly turns a pink “I’m not. But my family certainly is, and if you think they haven’t informed me in  _ great  _ detail about how Lady spends every second with Margaery and Lady gets very jealous whenever any other wolf tries to get her attention and Lady never sleeps with the park anymore-” Cuts herself off, flushing a brilliant red with arms crossed. “I even had to endure Meera in stitches this morning because apparently Lady snuck into the greenhouse after you on your day off?”

“...oh.”

“Yes, so I thought giving you an actual 24 hours where you aren’t being hounded by a great hairy beast would be the best gift I could give you. Especially with the ways you have helped me.”

“Don’t talk about Lady that way, she doesn’t deserve it.” It slips out before Margaery can stop it.

Sansa jerks like she’s been slapped. “Well, alright then. Now that we’ve cleared that up-” Turning to go.

“Wait! I’m sorry. I’m being a bitch.” Standing up. “I just...wish you’d asked instead of ignoring me for two months.”

“It hasn’t been...” Thinking. “Oh, you mean...yes. I forget that-”

“Time passes when Lady takes control?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know how you keep track, honestly.”

“I don’t, usually.” Scoffing at herself. “Obviously. I’m sorry, too. I know you offered to help, but...that day is supposed to be yours.”

“Great. I’d like to spend part of it with a friend who’s only available on that day. If she can find time in her very busy schedule.”

“Yes, absolutely.” Wide smile.

Lingers just a touch too long.

“Well, I was going to force Meera to watch _ The Lady and the Lion _ with me, but I don’t suppose you’d like to rescue her from what she’s calling the torture of the century?”

“Which version?”

“...there’s more than one version?”

“Oh, sweetling...come on, I’ll show you.”

-090-

They pick two of the versions available to watch, and later they’re debating the various merits of those versions when Lady Catelyn finds them in the kitchen, sharing a plate of cookies and working on their laptops. Greets them both, listens as they talk, and wonders. Sansa hasn’t shown an interest in girls before, but Margaery is very pretty. And has a natural tendency to flirt. 

Wonderful, something new to worry about.

-090-

Margaery asks about Sansa’s previous ‘Handler’ and their relationship. Brienne was...calm. Solid. Dependable. Unflappable. Lady wasn’t...obsessed with her, but their calm natures were a good match. She and Sansa only occasionally spent time together, but when they did Brienne always gave very good advice. Like an advisor or mentor. She was just as content to see her as to not, and it never bothered Sansa either way either. Which is probably why Brienne made such close friends with others, including Jamie. Margaery asks about ‘breaking Jamie in half’ and Sansa shows her a picture.

Margaery’s jaw drops. 

Briene is SO TALL and SO MUSCULAR and...

Married. To a man.

Shit.

Margaery has never met Jamie Lannister, but she’ll never like him regardless for this travesty. 

And it's the final nail in the coffin.

Margaery is 100% certain Sansa is straight now, and that’s ok. They can just be friends. Really good friends, and that’s awesome because having something else to look forward to makes the next two a half years seem not so bad. 

After greeting Lady in the morning, Catelyn asks to have a word with her. Tells Lady they’ll only be a few minutes. 

Maragery settles in across the desk comfortably, sipping at her coffee as Catelyn pulls out a notebook.

“So,” Catelyn said as she settled in. “I know it's nearly a month away, but the Solstice Celebration’s a rather big deal and this is your first with us. There are some details that need to be sorted before too long.”

“Yes?”

“Will you have any family coming to see you?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know who and how many? As a Handler, you are entitled to rooms at the compound for you and your family.”

“My grandmother actually rented a house for the family to stay in, apparently all of them are coming. But my brother Loras has asked if he can stay with me, wherever that might be.”

“Yes, and that brings me to my second question: how involved do you wish to be with your duties that week?”

“...I don’t understand.”

“Technically, you are free of all responsibilities regarding the pack from the time we arrive until we leave. If you do not so much as wish to see them the entire week, that is your prerogative-”

“And people  _ do _ that?” Surprised.

“To varying degrees.” Shrugs. “Osha will be with Shaggy in the mornings, but keep her evenings to herself. Gendry and Meera have chosen the opposite. Talisa will remain with Greywind the entire time and Ned should be with us the entire week so I will be available to assist whoever, whenever. Theon will need to fill the occasional shift, but his time will be largely his own.”

“Oh, well, she can certainly come sleep with me if that helps. I’m going to be expected to make myself available to my family as much as possible...”

“We understand that. Should they wish to meet Lady, you are welcome to bring them to the compound to meet her but...it would be best if you do not try and take her into the city on your own.”

“Theon had her out and about when they came to get me. Not to get him in trouble, I’m just wondering why...”

“The crowds. There will be thousands more in the city than there will be the rest of the year to celebrate, and though our people are fiercely protective of the wolves they can also be...overly enthusiastic about them as well during this time of the year. It is best if they remain closer to home during that time. You are also, of course, invited to the gala with your family on the last night of the festival. We will all be in attendance, but it is not required-”

“Oleanna Tyrell does not miss parties. We’ll be there.” A wry smile.

“Of course.” A pause. “Are you sure you wish Lady to stay with you at night? This is your time, and if you would wish for some privacy...?”

“Why? Will my brother be unable to stay with me?”

“No, he can. You will have one of the suites attached to the godswood, and it will have multiple bedrooms attached to it.” Looking uncomfortable. “Are you aware of the history behind the festival, Margaery?”

“Not really, no.”

Fertility festival. Tends to inspire a lot of sexual activity. It's not Catelyn’s business what Margaery does or does not participate in, but having the direwolves present can be....problematic. They also tend to be agitated by the...scents that linger afterwards. So any young man she wishes to court-

Margaery laughs, which startles Catelyn.

“Sorry, I...well, I thought Theon had told everyone already. I’m gay.” Hurrying on quickly. “And before you worry about anything with Sansa, we’re friends and that’s it.”

“...oh.” Both relieved and more worried now. “Well, the problem is the same if you wish to invite a young woman back-”

“No, it won’t be a problem.” Firmly. “Lady can stay with me if she wants at night. So long as she doesn’t mind Loras-”

“He’s partnered with Renly, I believe, and Lady was always quite fond of him. It should be fine.”

“Good.” Trying not to be jealous.

Finish out.

It's a busy month.

All of the direwolves get special harnesses (for identification) that will break away if used to try and restrain them. Margaery makes lots of plans with her family, list everyone who will be there.

Ghost and Ygritte come to Winterfell, to stay and manage things while the others are gone. Rickon is really too young for the party, so he stays behind with Osha as well. There are technically mini versions of the festival in most major cities, so even those who stay behind aren’t entirely missing out. The two days before they leave both Ghost and Ygritte are there, Margaery is once more her buddy. She learns a lot about hockey again. On the day they leave Jon changes, and she meets him as a man for the first time. He is actually as pretty a man as he is a wolf, and Margaery thinks it's hilarious watching him try to be prim and proper while Ygritte proves at every turn that he’s anything but. They are clearly well suited, and she wishes them the best. 

They travel in a series of trucks. Describe later. It takes twice as long as Margaery and Theon, describe the stops along the way. 

They arrive. Describe the Lodge and the godswood. The direwolves scoping it out and settling in. Lord Stark is already human.

Margaery regretfully leaves Lady, goes to see her family.

Big reunion!

Describe, describe, describe.

Highlights: Loras going to the lodge with her and meeting Lady for the first time. She’s much bigger in person, and he’s minorly freaked out. Lady is very dismissive of him as a result at first. Her family comes a short time later, and Oleanna is of course the only one not frightened at first. She does say Lady is extremely dignified and well-behaved...for a wolf. Lady gives her a small bow of the head, which seems to minorly impress Oleanna. Shortly after the kids get over their nerves, and Lady is extremely gentle and patient with them. Even consents to let them ride on her back for a moment. Theon, of course, is the one to start it. Margaery wouldn’t have dared ask. 

She then has to leave to catch up with her family from the last six months, and doesn’t manage to escape until after dinner. Loras escapes with her, and they stop at a bar where Theon and his sister Yara happen to be having drinks and playing pool. Margaery has to admit, Yara isn’t her usual type but there’s something....compelling about her.

It happens the 2nd night too. The third, Loras is busy and Margaery goes to the bar to play pool by herself. Yara is there. It's fairly early, but they have a few drinks and Yara asks if she wants to fool around a little.

“Oh, wow, you’re just going to come right out and say it.” Impressed in spite of herself. 

“Well, yeah. I think you’re hot. You think I’m hot. In three days, I won’t see you again for a year, so I’m not looking for anything past right now.”

“...ok.”

“Ok.”

They go back to Yara’s. It's Theon’s suite at the compound. 

It's nice. Very nice, actually. But Margaery still leaves after an hour or so, deciding she doesn’t want more than that. Goes back to her own suite with Loras. 

Renly is there! Lady is happily sprawled in his lap getting chin rubs. Margaery tamps down on her jealousy, and laughs when Loras says she looks thoroughly kissed.

“Yess, well, it is a fertility festival.” Grins.

Renly jerks up. “...you should go shower. Now.” Gently trying to hold Lady back.

“What? No, I didn’t actually...yeah. We just made out. It's fine.” To Lady. “Hey girl! How are you?”

“Margaery, you should  _ really  _ shower -” Struggling to hold Lady back, but is easily shrugged off. Goes to Margaery.

“Why? It's not like-”

Lady stops. Sniffs twice. Looks at Margaery. Sniffs again. Turns away and flops back onto Renly, facing away from Margaery.

“Lady!” Surprised, a little hurt. “What-”

“She can smell whoever you were swapping spit with on you. Now go shower before you make it worse.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

With her hair it takes forever. But she comes out, and goes to Lady. Arms spread. “Better?”

Lady sniffs her, then turns away again. Margaery tries to scratch her ears, and Lady pulls away. Towards Renly. Margaery feels like she got punched in the gut. 

“I did try to warn you.” Renly, quietly. Scritching her under the chin. 

Continues through dessert and a movie. 

Loras and Renly go to bed. Lady stays on the couch. Margaery tells her she’s still welcome to come back to bed and sleep. 

Lady never does. 

It's not a restful night.

There is a continental breakfast for the suites. Maragery ventures out to it with concern. It's early, but Sansa is there waiting with her laptop, muttering to herself. Margaery almost leaves, but bumps into another table. Sansa’s head jerks up.

“Margaery!”

“Hey, sorry. You look like you’re busy, so I’ll just get a plate and-”

“Why is Lady upset with you?” Bluntly. “Because I can’t focus past her snarling in my head, and I can’t shout her down until I know what it is and I only have an hour to finish this assignment so...what happened?”

“Oh, uh...” Feeling her cheeks warm. “I made out with someone, and apparently she didn’t like the smell of them? I’m sorry. Your mom did warn me, and Renly tried to, but-”

“ _ Fucking _ bitch.”

“...excuse me?” Shocked.

Focusing on Margaery. “Hm? Oh, not you, I mean-” Waves at her head. “No! No! She does not belong to us! And she can kiss whoever she likes! Now  _ let me work _ !” A pause. “Good.” Looking at Margaery again. Coloring. “That was out loud, wasn’t it.”

“Yes, it was.” Trying not to smile and mostly failing.

“And now I sound like a crazy person. Wonderful. “Sitting down again. “I’m sorry. That was none of my business, and if it weren’t for Lady-”

“It’s fine.” Making a plate. “And like I said, your mother and Renly both warned me, so...I’ll remember next time.”

“Are you hoping for a next time?” Absently teasing, mind already half on her work.

“I don’t think so. Given Lady’s last response to Eau-du-Greyjoy, I think I should avoid a second round for now.”

“Greyjoy?” Pausing to give Margery a long look that the other woman catches.

“What?”

“I just...you know Theon is a flirt, right? He...flits from girl to girl like a bumblebee in flowers. And as long as you know that and you’re ok with it, that’s fine, but I don’t want you to get hurt-”

“Wrong Greyjoy.” Popping bacon in her mouth. “And yes, I do know that. Thank you for telling me either way. I’ll see you later. Bye!” Gathered enough for all three of them, quickly scoots out.

Sansa isn’t able to formulate her next question, which is derailed by Theon being dragged in from the opposite door by Yara by the ear.

“Yara, I didn’t-”

“The couch, Theon, the  fucking couch?”

“What? You weren’t using it.”

“Because I had the decency to use my  _ bed. _ ”

“Must’ve not been very good if she didn’t stick around an- oWw!!” She smacked him.

“Sex isn’t everything. Sometimes other things are even more fun.”

“Right.” Rolling his eyes. “Say whatever you have to, to soothe your wounded pride-oof!” Elbow to the stomach. 

“Asshole.” See’s Sansa. “Oh, hey Red. Sorry, were we too loud?”

Sansa is still staring at her. 

Wrong Greyjoy.

“Sansa...?”

“Yes?” Snapping back to the present. “Sorry. Morning. I think I’m going to go work somewhere else. Too many people coming and going.” Quickly shutting her laptop. “Gotta get this done. See you both tonight?”

“Yeah, see you there, Red.” Winks. Misses Sansa’s blush as Theon elbows her this time.

Wrong Greyjoy.

Margaery...is into girls?


	6. Part 6

The party is Massive. Music and dancing. Drinks and food. Posh and beautiful with a rustic edge to it. 

Describe Margaery with her family. They join the queue to greet the Starks. Eddard and Catelyn and Robb and Talisa are the only ones standing to greet every guest, the younger ones are allowed to mingle in the crowd as they wish. Maragery isn’t able to go find Sansa afterwards, her grandmother quickly towing her into conversations with ‘important people Margaery just  _ has _ to meet. She is rescued by Sansa sometime later, who even Oleana must give way to when she invokes her parents’ name. Margaery asks what’s wrong once they’re a few steps away.

“It’s a party, and you aren’t enjoying yourself. That’s what’s wrong,” the taller young woman said as she carefully led the way across the room.

Shared smile. 

“My hero.”

“Hardly. Come on.”

Takes her to the sideroom party. A mostly younger crowd, less important and more just fun. They play games, dance and drink, and Margaery notices take turns leaving for a while. Sansa gets tapped by Arya, who nods towards the door. She sighs and turns to go.

“Everything alright?” she asked curiously.

Sansa smiled back reassuringly. “Yes, just my turn to do the circuit. If we don’t make regular appearances, mum makes us all leave the side party.” Shrugs. “I’ll be back, you stay and have fun.”

“Do you want company?”

“Absolutely not!” The definitive statement hangs between them, Margaery feeling her cheeks flush, then seeing Sansa’s do the same.

“...I’m hoping there’s a good reason for that.”

“Robb has a bondmate. It's all everyone is talking about outside the family. And being the second oldest...it’s not you. It's just better if I’m seen alone tonight. For my sanity if nothing else.” Uncomfortably looking away.

“You’d rather answer a million questions about Robb and Talisa than about whether the person standing next to you is going to bond you too.” And from her side her grandmother would absolutely skin her alive if she knew Margaery encouraged such rumors after being explicitly told her actions were going to do just that.

“Exactly.”

“I understand. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“I look forward to it.”

It's a pretty fabulous time all around. 

The pack (except Robb and Eddard) leave before midnight. Closing speeches and ceremonies. 

Margaery wakes late in the morning, being watched by a guilty looking direwolf. 

“Oh, so you’ve forgiven me, have you?” Through a yawn. “Well, maybe I haven’t forgiven you.”

Lady’s ears droop.

“Don’t.”

Her head lays down, soulful eyes at Margaery.

“Such a fucking bitch!” Glances back. Sadness intensified. “Fine! Fine, c’mere.”

Lady in her face, tail wagging. Kisses and yelps and snuggles. Margaery rarely lets herself full-body snuggle the direwolf, it seems a little too intimate? She knows it doesn’t mean to Lady what it would mean to Sansa, and she knows they’re two separate people, but it still seems too close most of the time. She gives in this time and falls back asleep on Lady’s shoulder for another hour or two before finally dragging herself out of bed.

A few more days with the family, then back to the North. Loras is the last one to board the train as Margaery sees them all off at the station. He asks Lady to take care of his little sister, because he loves her very much. Two days after it ends most of the visitors have left the city, and the wolves are free to roam with their Handlers outside the Lodge once more. Lady accepts this charge seriously, and bows her head to him. She is very snuggly the next few days as Margaery struggles with saying goodbye.

The weather change is fully apparent now. 

Margaery wakes to discover a new crew of people setting up boxes and screens in the Main Hall one morning. Asks Gilly who they are as she skirts past them into the kitchen.

“The tailoring crew, to see us all fit out in winter gear. It’ll take you awhile, it's your first one. And me because-” Motioning to her stomach. “Most everyone else will just get their gear checked, and maybe get a few things replaced.”

Go through the whole thing. The measuring, the fittings. The MOUNTAIN of clothes she gets. Thinks its way overkill, then quickly realizing attempting to survive in less than two layers everyday is suicide, and honestly she usually goes with 3-4 if she has even the possibility of stepping outside. Because the wolves are in full winter coat at this point (which is luxuriously thick and Margaery loves to bury her face into Lady’s ruff) they keep the house on the cooler side so the wolves don’t overheat or start shedding their coats due to an overabundance of warmth. 

They prepare to say goodbye to Meera. Her time is finishing, and she needs to return home to help her father. Jojen’s health is getting worse and the seizures are now a real concern. Her replacement is from Dorne. Margaery ends up riding down with her when she returns home, on the way to the train station to pick up the new arrival the next day.

Seeing Meera in her home, fully in the role of big sister and protector is so much fun, she wishes this is something she could have seen more of. Maybe she should have tried a little harder to peel back Meera’s silence. Meera says goodbye to Lady and whispers something to her before they leave, then waves goodbye. Theon is less assholeish than usual, somehow sensing this is not the time to get up to his usual smartassness. 

Sarella Sand, 20 years old and a bastard daughter of Prince Oberyon. It’s Margaery’s first trip for someone else to be picked up. Lady gives Sarella permission to join them, but remains distant despite Sarella’s attempts to be friendly and bribe her with bacon. Margaery’s is secretly very pleased by this. Dark brown skin, curly black hair and eyes. Widow’s peak, and eyes like Oberyon. Very friendly, insatiably curious. Margaery finds herself spending most of the trip in the bed of the truck just spending time with Lady, despite it being much colder than the first time she made this trip. 

Sarella take’s over Summer’s work just fine, but Bran is very distant with her. He misses Meera. 

Margaery tries to be helpful, remembering what it was like at first and figuring things must be even more different from someone even further from the south. Sarella adapts to the cold surprisingly quickly and everything else.

Sarella is also the first one to mention the possibility of a cure other than the book Margaery got from her brother. Catelyn hears them talking and quickly shuts it down. Or at least not where the wolves can hear, it upsets them. And for the younger Starks, absolutely not, it only gives them false hope. People have tried. People have died. So just  _ don’t _ . Margaery got this speech once already, and understands. Sarella is less understanding? But she agrees to abide by the rules to keep the peace, and continue to do research on her own time. She borrows the book Loras gave to Margaery, and finds a few older translations in the family library in the antique section. 

  
  


First full moon since the Festival, Margaery takes Sansa fourwheeling to check that off her list. 

Sansa met Margaery down in the unattached garage that housed all the sport vehicles, dressed for the biting winds outside though not as heavily as her companion.

“Cold?” Sansa asked as Margaery filled the gas tank and checked the tires. “Poor southern flower.”

“Whatever.” Tossing a helmet at her with goggles. “Put that on. We’re almost set.” Walkie-talkie, thermos, emergency kit, some food.

“Are we camping and you forgot to tell me?” Sansa, as she watched Margaery tie everything down.

“No, this is what humans do when we venture deep into the forest because we can’t survive in the open during winter like wolves.” Climbing on. The fact that they haven’t converted the ATVs with the snowkits is a little surprising, but despite the deep cold they’ve only had a dusting of actual snow so her deep-treaded wheels will do for now. “Are you ready to go?”

“Sure.” Coming over. “So...where do I sit?”

“Behind me.”

“There’s hardly room...”

“Well of course it’ll be snug. We’re in winter gear, and this isn’t exactly meant to be a pleasure cruise.” 

“And what am I supposed to hold onto?”

“Me.” A pause. “What? I don’t bite, unlike someone’s alter-ego.”

“Leave Lady out of this.” Climbing onto the back. It is a close fit, but wearing four layers it doesn’t feel as personal as it would otherwise. Sansa’s careful hold tightens perceptively when Margaery starts the engine up. 

_ IF _ she were trying to seduce Sansa Stark, she would gun the engine, to make her grab on tighter. But of course, she isn’t. So instead, she gently rolls them out to the yard, then slowly picks up speed. A guard has the gate open for them, and Margaery waves as they head out.

The helmets have radios so they can hear each other.

“Feeling alright back there?” 

They’re speeding down a trail now, at a decent clip. She can feel Sansa twisting to look back, and knows as they round a bend the Stark castle is now out of sight.

“Yeah, this is pretty fun.” Leaning in closer to peer over Margaery’s shoulder. “How fast are we going?”

“25, 30 mph.” Neatly taking a sharp turn. “Why?”

“How fast can we go?”

“Top speed is 80, but we’ll only hit that in the straights sometimes. We usually hang around 40-60 riding with the pack, but that depends on the weather and how everyone is feeling.”

“...that can’t be right.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lady,  _ my _ Lady, can run twice as fast as we’re going now-”

“Oh, easily.”

“...show me.”

“You sure? I was going to ease you into it.”

“Is it safe?”

“As safe as four wheeling ever is.” Shrugs. 

“I trust you.” 

“Alright then. Let’s go.”

She doesn’t gun it, going for a controlled acceleration before veering off on another path.

Sansa is holding on  _ very  _ tight as they skid around corners and briefly catch air going over hills. Margaery tries to keep their treads down though, and Sansa wonders why.

“Being airborne slows us down. And these trails are built more for the wolves than us.” Taking a turnoff. “Look.”

They’re skirting the lake. The view is gorgeous.

“Wow. This is a few miles from the castle.”

“Yeah, and we’ll go further still. But it's one of my favorite parts of the ride. Actually, you might know something I keep forgetting to ask. Does the lake freeze over enough for people to go on it?”

“Yes, but you have to be careful. Stay inside the boundaries people paid to check the ice put up for skating or hockey. Not that that stops people.”

“Oh, I would. I can’t think of anything worse.” Shudders.

“The pond in the godswood, that will be solid in maybe a week or two if the weather keeps up. And it will stay solid for months, or so mother will hope.”

“Why?”

“She loves to skate. It's one of the only things she likes about winter up here.”

“Really?” Surprised. “I have a hard time imagining that.”

“Why?”

“She seems so....straight-laced. Controlled.”

“She is, most of the time.” Glancing back at the lake. “That’s only a mile or two from town. I’m surprised the pack ventures that close.”

“It’s the closest they’ll go, the rest is several miles of trails into the woods. And there are other paths, so we don’t come this way every day.”

“How often does the pack run?”

“Almost every day.”

“You ride the trails every day?”

“Oh, no. We take it in turns, those of us who can keep up.”

“...doesn’t the four wheeler do most of the work?”

“Yes, but keeping up with the pack on the trails is more than just riding. You’re watching whoever is leading the pack to make sure you stay with them, and counting to be sure no one slips off to mischief. You’re watching for people who aren’t supposed to be out here, and deadfall on the trail itself. That, and riding in general is really tiring after a while.”

“Who rides what?”

“Theon and Gendry like dirt bikes, and Osha prefers the cart, which is built like a dune buggy. Sarella is learning to drive it too. Meera was a quad rider, like me, and Catelyn and Talisa just...don’t.” As an afterthought. “Oh, and Ygritte prefers a bike. She says they’re useless north of the wall, but a nice luxury down here.”

Conversation stops as they get to a  _ huge _ field. Margaery shows off a little, and enjoys how Sansa holds on a little tighter, but nothing at all crazy. Then stops. They need to walk it off and stretch a little. (Mostly Sansa). Eat and drink a little. 

“Alright,” Margaery said a while later as she packed away the food and checked to be sure they hadn’t left anything behind. “Time to head back.”

“Why? I have hours left.” 

“Sweetling, you are not up to riding for hours.”

“I’m not a wilting flower.”

“No, but you also don’t ride regularly so you just aren’t used to it. I’m sorry.”

“...fine.” Sansa is a little annoyed, but Margaery still takes her back. They were gone for about two hours total. Sansa stiffly thanks her after they get back, hints she could have stayed longer but if she’s back she might as well go get some work done. Leaves Margaery to pack things up.

Later that evening, Sansa comes by her room. Winces as she sits down after Margaery waves her in. Margaery smiles in sympathy.

“How are you feeling, sweetling?” Without even a hint of ‘I told you so’.

“Like I was dragged by the four wheeler instead of riding it.” Carefully rubbing at her thighs. “...you were right. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. It's probably a knee-jerk reaction now, people trying to protect you too much.” 

“...yes, something like that.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“ _ Yes.  _ And I’m glad I went with you and not one of the boys.” Smiling wider now.

“Why’s that?” Confused. 

“They would try to scare me. You know, taking off fast. Sudden turns. All the silly things they do to make girls scream and hold on tighter. I hate that stuff.” Looking away. “That would probably be enough for me to end a date, actually. I don’t have time for anyone that immature.”   
  


Margaery feels her cheeks heat. “...oh. Yeah, I...wouldn't enjoy that either.” Oh the irony.

“Well, you know what I am good at?”

“What’s that?” Smiling.

“Ice skating. So I’m glad you know how, so we can go together when the ice is safe to be on.” Giving Margaery a knowing look. “I bet you’re fast. Or one of those fancy skaters who can do tricks. Like-” Her phone goes off. Sansa checks it, and immediately gets up and regrets it as her legs protest. “I have to take this. Its my advisor. See you next month?”

“I’ll be here.” A little weakly. “Oh! And...take this.” Grabbing the cream Osha gave her all those months ago. “It helps with the pain.”

“You’re the best, Marge.” Wide smile, taking the tub. “Bye.” Answering the phone. “Yes, Professor Shultz? I-” The door shuts.

Shit. 

-090-

“Catelyn, could I have a word please?” Margaery asked as she paused outside the matriarch’s office the next morning with a freshly prepared tray of tea and snacks in hand as a peace offering. Gilly had been quick to offer her assistance when Margaery asked for it, and so the tray has all of Catelyn’s favorite things on it, perfect for buttering someone up.

“Of course, come in,” the older woman replied, looking up from the books in front of her. “Is everything alright, Margaery? Sansa told me she was less than gracious after your ride together, I hope-”   
  


“Oh, that was fine. She apologized and I understood,” the Handler said quickly, maintaining that momentum straight into, “No, I wanted to ask if you would teach me to ice skate.”

“...what?” A little surprised.

“I can’t ice skate, and Sansa’s time as a person is limited. She said she wants me to skate with her, but I don’t want to waste her one day as a person watching me fall on my ass, pardon my language. She mentioned, however, that you love to skate, so could you possibly take pity on another southern lady and show me how?”

Laughter was not precisely what Margaery hoped for, but she supposed it could be worse. 

“Oh, you’re being serious.” Catelyn immediately tries to stymie her amusement, and is only partially successful. “Well...of course, yes, I will help you.”

“Could I join too?” A voice piped from behind, Margaery barely holding in a jump as she whirled to find Sarella standing behind her. 

“...where did you....?”

“I’ve been here the whole time, hiding from Summer’s morning breath. He enjoys sneaking up and blowing it right in my face before he’s rinsed his mouth a little. He’s a prankster.” She was tucked away to the side, reading something from Catelyn’s bookshelf.

“Yes, I can teach you both as soon as the pond is frozen through. We have enough skates for everyone, I’ll let you know when our first lesson will be.”

That turned out to be a week later, when the pond had been checked two days in a row and found the ice to be more than a foot thick. It was an overabundance of caution, but perfectly in line with what Margaery had come to know from the Stark matriarch.

“Alright, ladies, let’s begin.” Bringing out three sets of strapon skates. 

It was a fairly simple process to affix the blades to their shoes, and with a minimal amount of effort Sarella was quickly wobbling her way about the uneven surface, growing bolder with each stroke. Margaery, on the other hand-

“Oof!” She lay on her back and stared at the sky, wondering if this was her twelfth wipeout or thirteen. Fourteen? She’d honestly lost count after eight, and wasn’t sure she hadn’t bounced herself off the ice enough not to have a concussion at this point. 

“I’m hopeless,” Margaery said, staring at the sky until Catelyn edged into view. 

“Well, you certainly can’t get worse,” Catelyn replied, hiding a smile as she squatted beside her. On skates. Margaery was hideously jealous of someone twice her age who could balance on the thin metal blades as easily as they walked. “Which means if you stick with it, the only possible outcome is to improve.”

Sitting up, rubbing at her back. “I don’t know that I’ll survive that long.”

“Nonsense.” Helping her up. “What’s the Tyrell saying? ‘Grow strong’?”

“Whoever came up with that never had to skate.” Limping to the edge. Plopping into a snowbank.

“Are you giving up, then?” Catelyn, sympathetic.

Seriously considering it. But then Sansa would be disappointed.

“...no.” Sitting up again slowly. “But I am calling it quits for today. I’m not sure I didn’t actually break something important, so I want Sam to have a look at it. And tomorrow I’ll try again.”

“That’s the spirit. Keep the skates, so you’ll have them when you need them.” Thoughtful. “And remember to tell someone before you head out to skate if you’re going alone! That way we’ll know to look for you if you aren’t seen for awhile.”

“The ice is a foot thick, I couldn’t possibly fall through!”

“No, but you might fall hard enough to seriously hurt yourself.” Hiding a smile.

Margaery sighs, then agrees, “I will.” Heads inside.

She hadn’t broken anything important (and there goes her reason for not possibly skating again) so the next morning she was out there again.

She did not improve.

And the morning after that.

In which she also did not improve.

“Are you trying to kill yourself?” Theon asked as he literally skated circles around her, once more sprawled on her back on the ice.

“Go away, asshole.” 

“I’m trying to help you.”

“Insults are not helpful.”

“No, I haven’t gotten to the helpful part yet.” Whistling. “C’mon, Lady!”

Lady comes, carefully, onto the ice. 

“Alright, and let’s get you up...” Pulling Margaery upright, and keeping her up until she can grab onto the dire wolf's ruff. “And...walk, Lady.”

Margaery starts scooting along, remaining upright because of the hold she has on the wolf who is more than strong enough to bear the weight. 

“Ok, you’re set, I’m out,” he said, heading for the edge.

“What? Why?” she called after him, unable to change direction as Lady continued with her steady plod.

“Because.” As he sits and takes off his skates. “Cat  _ hates _ the wolves being on the ice. This wasn't my idea and I’ll deny it ‘till I die if you say otherwise! Ok? Bye!” Hurrying inside.

“Wait,  _ what _ ??”

He was gone, ducking into a side entrance of the hall. Before Margaery could make a decision one way or another, Catelyn pops out of another entrance to check on her...and immediately sees Lady on the ice. She’s not thrilled. Margaery doesn’t out Theon, nor does she quite take responsibility herself. After all, the wolves definitely have a mind of their own, and Lady has not been quiet about her distress over Margaery’s numerous new bruises. 

Explain about the lake, how they almost lost Robb as Greywind when he fell in as a younger pup. He thought it was safe because of playing on the pond. But Lady won’t leave Margaery, and Catelyn is resigned to the fact that you can’t really force a direwolf to do anything it doesn’t want to do.

So, now Margaery has a skating buddy. Things get marginally better after that.

Her time is mostly studying (with Sarella), skating (with Sarella) or doing wolf work (with Sarella). 

“So,” Theon said one morning as he helped Margaery prepare to ride the trails with the pack. “I always thought the whole ‘useless lesbian’ thing was a joke, but given how bad you are at flirting-”

“Excuse me, I am excellent at flirting.”

“Then at noticing you are being flirted with.”

“Theon, you’re sweet but I already told you-”

“I don’t mean me.” Rolling his eyes. “You really are a useless lesbian!”

She throws something at him as he leaves. As she leaves on the four wheeler, she mulls over the options. She’s the lead rider, so Lady is leading the pack on this run. They blaze out the gate and into the woods. Gendry brings up the rear, and seems content to drive in silence through the now thick snow. The ATVs are now fitted with skis on the front and treads in the back. 

He can’t possibly mean Sansa, she’s straight. And Margaery would have noticed, right? And it certainly isn’t Cat or Talisa. Osha likes men, that’s been well established, Gendry knows better...

Sarella? 

_ Sarella _ . 

Shit.

It's a distracted ride. 

Comes back still mulling it over. And decides to just ask as Sarella is the first to come and pick up her wolf. 

“Sarella dear, have you been flirting with me?”

“...that ass told you didn’t he?” Sighing.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed-”

“I’m not, but it was a bet! And now he’s ruined it, because obviously now you know.”

“It was a...what?”

“I mean, I do like women. Just not...your type.” Waving a hand in Margaery’s direction.

“My  _ type _ ?”

“The refined and beautiful kind.” Shrugs. “You could strip naked and it would do nothing for me. Sorry.”

“...it’s fine.” And humbling. “Not everyone is for everyone.” But still humbling. “Will you still be flirting or...?”

“No, it was just for the bet. And I wouldn’t want to lead you on. I didn’t come here to break hearts or cause trouble.”

“...yes. Yes, exactly.” Far too bright smile. Goes to change into clean clothes after riding. 

She’s going to kill Theon one of these days. 

The full moon comes. 

The skating party lasts all morning. Margaery acquits herself well, and no one outs her secret for once. She suspects Catelyn had something to do with that, and while she’s curious as to why she’s keeping it secret she’s too grateful to ask. She’s envious of Catelyn’s smooth grace and Theon’s speed, but then sees Bran being pulled about in a sled by Theon and Robb and realizes she has nothing to complain about. 

Sansa and Margaery sprawl together in the TV room the rest of the day, chatting and working with their laptops and books and binders with a TV show on which Sansa wanted to watch. Sansa complains about her hair being a tangled rats nest, and mentions possibly chopping it all off. It's not like she’s here to do anything with it.

Margaery immediately protests. “You’d better not! It's gorgeous.”

“It’s also an absolute pain-”

“Would you like me to braid it for you? I could do a very nice crown around your head.”

“...I don’t think I’ve ever had it up like that before.” Thoughtful.

“Here, come sit on the floor...”

Her fingers are swift and confident, despite having not done this for some time. Also, Sansa’s hair feels amazing and smells amazing and...it’s been a while...and...stops herself from saying something she can’t take back. Realizes she’s lost the thread of the conversation. Sansa calls her on it, teasingly. Margaery accepts it in good grace as no more than she deserves.

When she’s finished, she goes back to her own work and tries very, very, very hard to forget how good that felt.

Except, she can’t.

Sansa seems oblivious to her torture, and is happy to show off her new braided crown to everyone who visits. 

She is quickly becoming more and more grateful Sansa is only there once every twenty eight days.

The crown braid ends up becoming incredibly popular, and she ends teaching it to Osha, Sarella and Gilly. Lady gets a little jealous how much time and attention is given to these other ladies, and Margaery has to be super attentive for a few days before she’s entirely forgiven. Cue lots of teasing.

The ski lodge is open! They arrange for small groups to go up for a day or two to practice (or learn) before the big ski day with everyone. There’s only a handful of runs, this isn’t one of the big ski places up north, but it's plenty for just the few of them. Margaery finds skiing easier than skating, and it especially helps that bailing into a snowdrift tends to hurt a whole lot less than falling on ice. The entire experience hurts less than she expects, and she realizes she has actually defined muscles. She’s never been out of shape, per say, but this is definitely the healthiest she’s ever been. She goes with Gendry and Catelyn, the wolves accompanying them and enjoying exploring around the lodge as somewhere new to be for a day or two.

The blizzard. There is a terrible storm that blows through and knocks out power to the entire town about a week later. Everyone gathers in the main hall, dragging down bedding and building nests for everyone to share with the pack while Theon stokes a fire in the massive fireplace that actually still works. Catelyn explains that because Winterfell can technically run without power and function, they insist that it be considered of minor importance when it comes to restarting everything. They have emergency food stores for themselves and the few others who live on the grounds. Everyone puts on a couple of layers, brings a few things to help keep themselves occupied, and settles in to wait. They are without power for three days. Describe sleeping curled up with everyone in massive piles. Sitting by the fire and using it or the small camp stove to help reheat food and make coffee and tea. Gilly is very pregnant and gets lots of help from everyone. She ends up ‘nesting’ with Margaery and Sarella, as Lady is an excellent source of heat and very polite in her sleep. Lord Stark is human, this is right before the rest of the wolves change, and he can be heard grumbling why couldn’t this happen when he still has  _ fur _ . Catelyn smacks him on the shoulder, he chuckles, and they move on.

Gilly talks a lot about getting ready for the baby, and the changes to her living space that Catelyn has helped her with. Margaery realizes she’s never asked where Gilly lives, and has never seen her rooms in the castle. She has a small suite just off the kitchen, old servants quarters that were renovated and expanded so she has almost a tiny apartment, just missing a kitchen. It was originally meant for a couple or small family to inhabit, but Gilly has been the cook for the last few years and has never needed the full extent of the space...until now. She’s getting very excited about the whole thing.

Sarella gets moany and a little weepy about missing her home. She didn’t so much mind the cold until she can’t even have her own private space because of the storm. And she hasn’t showered in two days! And the food is all wrong! Gilly offers to learn to cook Dornish food, and Sarella is forced to admit that if anyone could figure out how to do it, it would be Gilly.

When power is restored Margaery is a little bit sad because there is a feeling of great community that comes out of the experience...but also very glad to have her privacy back. Also the ability to take a hot shower. And that it ended right before the wolves became human, as she’s not sure she’d survive a night in the main hall without a direwolf to curl up with. Of course, curling up with Sansa...

She quickly derails that line of thought, no matter how tempting or pleasant it may be. 

-090-

Winter festival and holidays. The full moon is between them, so Margaery attends with one or two others (they take turns) and then helps plan something special for the pack. Figure out what. 

The Winter Festival. Name and plan out. Margaery attends with Sarella and Gendry, him to show them and around, and the girls to help him learn how to talk to women. Before this he absolutely makes a fool of himself trying to flirt with a new delivery girl. So they attend together, and between games, local foods that they try and seeing the sights (ice sculptures and an ice fishing contest) they’ll give Gendry someone to talk to and send him off to do it while they observe. It's an utter failure every time. Sarella wonders how Gendry’s father could let him go so unprepared into the world. Gendry goes still and silent. Margaery looks away. He realizes she knows. She shrugs and apologizes, Theon has a big mouth. Sarella figures out (Gendry is a bastard) and says she is too! Except in Dorne they’re looked on completely differently. Having someone like him, though, who accepts and celebrates that part of themselves helps him a little bit. He even manages to get one girl’s number. Success!

The special plan for the pack is a huge party. Lots of the same local foods from the vendors, catered in for the party. An all-day affair. Ice skating and fireworks and building a massive snow fort together in the godswood. Also a gift exchange. The pack apparently begins picking gifts all the way back at the Solstice, then trusts Catelyn to do all the shopping for them. Margaery got Sansa something and a gift for Lady too. 

Gifts for everyone:

Sansa got Margaery a new scarf and hat and gloves of a special kind of wool only in the north, super warm. Margaery got Sansa a new lap desk for her laptop when she’s working on it but not at a table. Lightweight and portable.

Osha got Rickon a toy, Rickon got Osha a new pair of biker boots because Shaggy chewed hers up.

Sarella gives Bran a book of tales from Dorne, Bran gives Sarella the same gloves, hat and scarf Margaery got. Different colors to tell them apart. 

Ned and Cat got everyone something small.

Robb got Talisa an engagement ring! It goes off the rails then.

The big party becomes a HUGE party!

First time Margaery sees Sansa drink. Her tolerance isn’t bad, but her face is flushed and she’s a bit touchier than normal. The ‘punch’ is dangerous, and Margaery realizes she’s waded in too deep when dropping her head into Sansa’s lap in the TV room seems like a good idea without warning. Sansa calls her kitten, and plays with her hair. Complains about how straight her’s is, but Margaery’s always falls in the most perfect ringlets. It's simply unfair. It's about that time that Margaery realizes they’re entirely alone. 

Basically sits on her own hands to keep them to herself. They watch a movie together. Sansa gently moves Margaery to the side when it's over, and stretches as she stands.

Margaery stares, and immediately feels bad about it. Excuses herself as tired, and goes to bed. Lays there not asleep for what feels like forever.

Her door, cracked out of habit because of Lady, swings open.

“Are you still awake?” It's Sansa, barely peeking in.

“Yeah.” Quietly from her pillows. “Why? Is something-”

“No, I just wanted to check on you.” Leaving the door open and coming to sit on the bed. “You weren’t quite yourself when you left.”

“Oh.” Uncertain what else to say. She’s still more than a bit buzzed, and if earlier was something out of a dream, this feels like it should be the start of something especially raunchy. 

Sansa takes that as permission to enter, and comes to sit on the edge of the bed. “I know this time of year can be hard. It's supposed to be about your family, and here you are stuck with mine. And most of the time most of us aren’t exactly...fun to be around.”

“...I do miss them.” Hoarsely, the sincerity making her voice grow tight. “Loras and Renly. Grandmother. Willas. My parents.”

Putting a hand on Margaery’s shoulder. “I know and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It isn’t your fault.”

“Isn’t it?” Bitter edge. “I honestly wonder sometimes how anyone can stand it. Being here. Serving people who aren’t actually people-”

“Don’t say that.” Putting her hand over Sansa’s. “Please.”

“Some would say that’s the truth.”

“I would say,” squeezing her hand, “That you’re my friend. And even if I miss my family, I’ll still do this for you.”

“Because you have to.”

“Technically I didn’t. I choose to come here.”

“To save your brother.”

“At first, yes. But I think getting to meet someone as incredible as you  _ and _ Lady is a very close second.”

“...thank you.”

“So, tell me a story.”

“A story?” Swinging her legs onto the bed, and settling back against the headboard. “What kind of a story.”

“A bedtime story, obviously.” Laughter. “A story about...your favorite festival.”

“Alright...”

It's late when Sansa finally leaves, and Margaery watches her going, biting her tongue to stop herself from asking her to stay. She knows her transformation is soon, and she need to be with her family.

It is not a restful night.

-090-

Winter celebration on the actual day of. Margaery spends a good chunk of the day on video calls with her family. Lady is almost always in the background, and when she’s not most of her family asks after her following meeting her in person at the Solstice. A quiet special meal with everyone else, and a service for those who wish to attend in the Sept. Margaery goes. Not the celebration she’s used to, but it will do.

-090-

The deep part of winter sets in. So cold even the pack only ventures out a little each day, and rarely runs the trails now. Only when the weather is clear and the ice isn’t too bad. And even then, it's a much shorter range than before. Lord Stark doesn’t range out like before either on patrols, and Catelyn explains that this time of year anyone lands illegally on their shores will freeze to death before they make it anywhere important. That’s just the way it is. 

Margaery ice skates when she can, it's good exercise. She’s probably in the best shape she’s ever been in. 

Something with Gilly preparing for the baby to come before too much longer. A baby shower happens! Painting the nursery, putting together furniture and folding tiny baby clothes. Margaery is happy to lend a hand wherever it is needed.

-090-

The next full moon comes. Sansa has to work all morning, but Margaery already planned for her to come and cross something off that afternoon. Baking! She’s traded Gilly help with something baby related for teaching Sansa how to bake a pie and a loaf of bread. 

Gilly is super pregnant now, but with the help she is glad to teach Sansa. And Margaery sits on the other side of the counter stealing bites of dough, providing commentary and occasionally helping when things start to go out of control. 

The end result of both is delicious, and Sansa has to fend off her whole family who descend like the wolves they are just to get a single slice. Margaery misses out entirely, having decided not to enter into the fray, but thoroughly enjoying watching Sansa hold her own against her brothers and younger sister. The pie was lemon and blueberry. Sansa insists she try it, and gets her her own fork to share off of Sansa’s plate. Everyone agrees it is amazing, and Gilly is hailed as a hero. 

Then the bread comes out. Margaery does manage to snag a bite of that for herself. It is just a simple loaf, but somehow perfect on this cold day as it comes out warm and steaming. The butter and jam on top just makes it all the better. 

Margaery catches Catelyn watching everyone with a fond smile, loudly together in the kitchen, and feels a bit sad for this mother who only gets this for one day every 28 due to a curse. Of course, none of them stick around when it's all said and done, so she and Sansa stay to help clean up the mess and put everything back to rights. She misses Catelyn watching her and Sansa together at the sink, laughing as they wash and dry the dishes as Gilly slowly puts them away.

-090-

Another 28 days of direwolf. More skating. A snowball fight. Lady is stuck to Margaery like glue, and Sarella has her second run in with real homesickness. Something in Dorne that she’s missing. Osha actually happens to know a lot about it, and the two of them watch the festivities on TV together. Margaery ends up doing double-duty watching the wolves with Theon so they have the space and time. Lady is pretty rare in her ability to sit still for hours at a time, the rest of the pack is much more active. 

So Theon and Margaery invent an obstacle course to pass the time, an obstacle course that somehow goes very, very, very wrong and ends in a couch breaking in two. Because Margaery is involved Catelyn moderates her response, but she isn’t very happy with either of them. 


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT*

Spring is a bare wisp on the horizon the next time Sansa is human. Though it is still bitingly cold, and there is a great deal of snow piled everywhere, there is also a lot of sun. The pond is no longer always entirely frozen through, and there is a ton of MUD. The wolves need rinsing off almost daily as unless there is freezing rain they are back out running the trails and exploring the grounds as much as possible, and as a result her studies have suffered. Which is why the next time the wolves are human, she devotes as much of the day as she can to catching up. Is out in the greenhouse as soon as she can be, using a small corner the gardeners graciously let her have. It's almost warm in there, and she settles on the old rug and a few cushions with her coffee and books. A while later Sansa joins her, with a thermos of tea for both of them, some biscuits and her own work to do. The southern lady scoots over to make room for her northern friend, and they get to work.

Margaery thinks Sansa may be watching her out of the corner of her eyes, but isn’t sure. Tries to carefully check she has nothing on her face or clothes. Finds nothing? But as soon as she’s looking at her work, she could swear there are eyes on her once again.

“Margaery?” Sansa asked, and the said young woman looked up to find her companion much closer than she realized.

“Y-yes?” Trying to act like she didn’t jump, feeling her cheeks heat as she turns towards the red head. 

“I wanted to add something to my bucket list, but I wanted to know if you thought it was a good idea or not.” Seriously.

“It’s your list, Sansa, you can add whatever you want.” Confused.

“This one involves you.” Holding out the folded list, a small and hopeful smile on her face.

“...ok.” Flips it open, and scans to the bottom. Freshly added in blue pen: kiss Margaery Tyrell. Jerks eyes up to find Sansa leaning closer but not fully in her space. “...oh.”

“So.” Eyes flicking to her lips then back up again intently. “May I?”

“Are you sure?” Leaning in slightly.

“Yes.” Almost touching.

“Then...yes.”

It's short and gentle. Sansa’s hand coming up to trace the edge of her jaw and Margaery sliding closer so she’s half in her lap.

It's perfect.

“...I’d like to do that again.” Noses touching.

“Me too.” Pressing closer.

“Sansa!” Catelyn from the other end of the greenhouse. “Petyr is here!”

“...shit.” Pulling back, checking her watch. “Of course he’s two hours early.”

“...what is he here for?” Trying to reorder her world.

“I have to take a test. An essay exam. He’s here to administer it.” Grumbling. “But of  _ course _ he’s  _ early _ .” 

“ _ Sansa!” _

“Come find me when you’re done.” Quick peck on the cheek and then scooting out of her lap. “And, uh...we’ll talk.”

“Alright.”

“Alright.” Lingering shared smiles. 

“Sansa, if I have to come and get you-”

“Coming, mom.” Annoyed. Glances back at Margaery and smiles. Then leaves.

Well. Now she’s going to be useless the rest of the day. 

Despite that she tries to focus and get things done, but the hours  _ crawl _ by. 

Dinner comes, the family isn’t there. Gendry says something about a special guest, and Margaery rolls her eyes. Leaves the table early and goes to the library. Peruses the books. Finds an interesting treatise related to old wives tales and the possible cure she didn’t notice before. Gets drawn into it until there is yelling below. Then thudding steps on the stairs and the door into the library slamming shut. She gets up and rounds a corner, almost running smack into Sansa. The taller girl pauses, cheeks flushed and eyes flashing. 

“Ah...hi.” Margaery hates the warble in her voice, but it's not her fault angry Sansa is...really attractive.

“Hi.” Clipped, but Sansa forces herself to take a deep breath.

Margaery smiles up at her. Allows herself to appreciate the figure in front of her for once. Sansa notices and blushes. Margaery notices that too, and smiles wider. “Looking for something?”

“Yeah, this really cute girl I kissed earlier. I was hoping she might have the next hour or so free.” Leaning closer, loosely catching Margaery’s fingers in hers.

“You could probably persuade her to change her plans. You’re pretty cute yourself.” Squeezing her fingers and leaning in closer as well. Their lips brush. 

Sansa pauses, as though remembering something. “Mm...we need to talk.”

“Probably.” Brushing their lips together again. “But I can think of a few things I’d rather do first.” Suggestive glance towards the window seat.

“...yes. Yes, I...yes.” Voice dropping lower. Husky. “Gods, you’re beautiful.” Letting Margaery pull her closer.

“Charmer.” Teasing. “What took so long?”

“Do you really want to know?” Brushing Margaery’s ear with her nose and following a trail down towards her neck.

“N-no.” Breathing faster.

There isn’t much talking after that. They end up curled together on the loveseat, kissing gently and exploring how well they fit together. Margaery holds herself in check because this is a public place, but enjoys the way Sansa shivers as she traces her curves over her clothes and fits their hips together in the narrow space. 

The grandfather clock strikes the 11th hour.

Margaery sits up in surprise. “Wow.”

Sansa sits up more slowly. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I just didn’t notice the time.” Reassuring smile. “Someone was distracting me.”

“I hope it was a pleasant distraction.” Touching their heads together shyly.

“The most pleasant.” Smiling wider. “You said we needed to talk.”

“We do.” A long pause. Her face falls. “But...I need to go.” Standing abruptly. “Shit.”

“Sansa?” Worried, standing as well.

“Shit!” Rubbing at her head. Kissing Margaery again briefly. “I’m sorry. I...ah....it’s-”

“It’s fine. I’ll still be here next time. Go.”

One last fleeting kiss and Sansa is gone, running by the time she hits the stairs. When Margaery finally descends there is no one in sight. Goes to her room, closes the door. There isn’t much in the way of sleep.

She wakes far too early, and Catelyn finds her back in the library with the book from the night before with coffee in hand and Lady on the floor below her, watching her intently some hours later.

“Margaery,” gently, so as not to startle her.

“Catelyn.” Still surprised. “I’m...I’m sorry, was there something...?”

“No, I just wanted to check on you.” Still gently, sitting on the other end of the window seat. “...how are you?”

“I don’t know.” Looking away. “It still doesn’t quite feel...real.” Remembering the yelling. “I suppose...you know...” Feeling her cheeks grow warm. “Or perhaps I should just be blunt and ask...what do you know?”

“...I know Sansa kissed you.” Looking away now. “And I believe it was...well received?” 

“Yes.” Careful, uncertain where this is going. 

A long pause. Then- “You would think this conversation gets easier with time, but in truth it never does.” Catelyn, awkwardly. “It doesn’t help that my children seem to have a habit of...diving into physical relationships and leaving me to do their explaining for them.”

“...I was not particularly in a mood to talk by the time Sansa found me.” Margaery with a hint of apology in her voice.

“Then you are more honest than Talisa, Ygritte, Joff, Jenney or Ash.” Amused. Sighing. “And I will also admit my part of contributing to this...mess. Sansa has told me before that she does not care for how Petyr monopolizes her time when she is human. It is only with her best interest at heart, of course, he is a beloved friend from my childhood and has personally done so much to help Sansa on her chosen career path. But...though she said she had other plans, I allowed Petyr to overrule them and require her to remain with things that in hindsight were not as important as he implied. Or at least, I believe he thought them to be important but...compared to what she wished to be doing were merely a distraction. And an annoyance.” Clearing her throat again. “That came to a head some time after dinner when he was insisting he had ‘one or two more small things to show her, so please sit’ and she’d had enough. She at least held her temper to the point that she stood, thanked him politely but insisted she had things to do elsewhere and left. The yelling didn’t start until I followed her out and tried to make her come back in.”

“...ok.” A little curious. “Is Sansa in trouble?”   
  


“No.” Shifting uncomfortably again. “No, I...well, let’s just say...or perhaps...” Clearing her throat again. “Here is the hardest part of the conversation. I believe Sansa already discussed with you the two minds, one body part of the curse, yes?” Margaery nods. “Good, and you have noticed, I am sure, that how the wolf and the human interact with their human counterparts can be....vastly different.”

“Oh yes.”

“Good, good. Well, there is one more part. The wolves, in so far as we have ever been able to tell in recorded history, have never desired a mate. But because of that, when the human and wolf agree on someone they have an interest in it can grow very...intense very quickly.”

“I’m sorry, are you saying Lady is also-”

“No, no, but...because she cares for you and likes you, it in turn....heightens Sansa’s attraction and regard that was already present. It creates nothing that is not already there on it's own, merely enhances it. As well as...other things.”

“...I don’t understand.”

“Have you had sex before? With anyone?” Bluntly.

“Yes.” Just as bluntly.

“More than one partner? Not at one time, just...multiple people over multiple-”

“Yes.” Rolling her eyes a little.

“Then you know some people are more...proficient at figuring out what it is that truly brings you pleasure than others.”

“Oh yes.” Wry smile. 

“Right, well...imagine a partner with an almost preternatural ability to read what you wish when you wish it in regards to physical gratification.”

“...shifters are mad in the sack.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Something Ygritte said to me once, sorry. Shifters are mad in the sack. And something about legends north of the wall about them.”

“Yes, there are stories about famous lovers who were shifters, as the Wildlings call them. Ygritte was more than eager to ascertain that for herself when Jon and Ghost proved to be to her liking, and ended up with far more than she bargained for.”

“She told me about that as well.” Realization. “Sansa and I aren’t...bonded, are we?”

“No, no, it's far too early for that.” Quickly. “But...it could become as such. Or...it may stay purely...physical.”

“So what are you trying to say?”

“I am saying that...right now is when it will be the easiest to make a choice. About whether or not you wish to pursue this sort of...change in relationship with Sansa. Because I can promise you, once you are a few steps further along it will be much, much harder to do so with any sort of rationality.”

“...do you not want me to kiss Sansa again?” Suspicious. “Because I am not making that promise.

“Whether or not you kiss Sansa again is entirely up to you and to her, what I am trying to do is to lay before you the path you walk before you walk it!” Exasperated. “Did you enjoy kissing her?”

“Yes.”

“And you would like to do so again?”

“If she wants to, yes.”

“Alright. She’s not coming back for 28 days. Who you will be with instead is Lady.” Motioning to the direwolf on the floor who is watching them with unease. “An enormous beast with fur and teeth and a tendency to steal your bacon and shed on your clothes. When Sansa returns, it is only for 24 hours. She may or may not choose to spend any portion of that time with you, but that is all you get. At the most, a single day and probably a good deal less because her family and work work are very important to her as well. That’s it. Can you live with that and be content? Can you steal these fleeting moments of pleasure and devote yourself the rest of the time to the wolf as you must?”

“...oh.”

“Not everyone can. In some, it even begins to foster resentment, and then hate. Which will end things as surely as anything else possibly could.” Wry shrug. “With the time you have left in your service, you will see Sansa for less than a month’s worth of days total over the next two years. That’s it. Less than 30 days. There are people who do it. Who very successfully navigate the...boundaries and learn to be content within them. And there are those who begin with the best of intentions and nearly destroy themselves in the process. You need to decide what it is you want, and what it is you’re willing to give in order to have it.”

“What about what Sansa wants?”

“It may seem cruel, Margaery, but she is only here one day in 28. It will be much easier to manage her expectations than it will yours.”

“...I see.” Cooly. 

“I believe I have left you with enough to think about for the time being.” Catelyn, giving Lady an affectionate scritch on the head before heading back downstairs. “If you...need someone to talk to or...”

“I think I’ll be fine. But thank you, for telling me all of this. I do have a lot to think about.”

“...of course.” Leaving.

-090-

It's an odd 28 days. Margaery’s odd thoughts, though, are quickly interrupted by the arrival of the baby! Sam delivers it at the house, and is afterwards quietly helpful. Something about Gilly wishing the babe’s father was more like Sam. He was handsomer, had prettier words, but...Sam hasn’t left her side.

“Maybe you should just date Sam, then?”

“...are you sure he’s interested in me? Like...really? Because...”

“No, no. He really is.” 

Figure it out.

Now they’re together! Margaery is both pleased and a little annoyed with herself about this.

Yay?

Finally she needs to speak to someone, but realizes that all the calls are bugged...and the Starks may not appreciate their personal information being spread around? Asks Catelyn how she can make a ‘private’ phone call. To Loras, to ask for his advice. Catelyn understands the question within the question, and sets her up to call from the phone in her office. 

Loras is...Loras, but also her brother who loves her very much. He tells her to go for it, because why not? But to also remember the wrath of Oleanna, because she’s coming home in two years and that is final. Or else their grandmother might skin him in retaliation. She, in her usual way, has made more than one remark about this being somewhat his fault that she’s gone.

Margaery takes that advice, and thinks on it very, very carefully.

-090-

Margaery forced herself to go to sleep at her usual time, laying with Lady as she fondly stroked the dire wolf's ears and scratched her gently under the chin.

“Don’t hate me if she does, ok?” She murmured, putting her face into the fabulously thick winter ruff. “...I have to tell her. I do. But I’d don’t want to lose you too, ok? Promise me?”

Lady whines just a little bit, carefully licks her. 

“I know, girl. I know.”

Margaery falls asleep, and wakes alone and with the early morning sun streaming in the curtains she forgot to close the day before. Sansa doesn’t immediately appear, and she wonders if she should go find her. Wherever she is. Or is it better to wait? Maybe-

A knock at her door.

“Who is it?” Thoroughly intending to send anyone who isn’t Sansa away.

“Sansa. I have coffee?”

Tries not to hurry to the door. Opens it to find Sansa on the other side, a tray in hand with coffee, scones and some butter and jam and looking extremely nervous. “Hey.”

“Hey, can I come in?” Smiling through the nerves. “I...wanted to talk to you without an audience.”

“Yeah, of course.” Moving aside, casually trying to straighten her sleep-rumpled clothes. “Make yourself at home, Lady always does.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Wry smile. Putting the tray on the desk, picking up the mugs and handing one to Margaery who takes it gratefully. Sits on the desk chair. Margaery seats herself on the bed. Feels Sansa needs her space, and she does need to keep a clear head.

“So...” Sansa, wincing. “Mom said she spoke to you.”

“Yes.”

“...there’s a few things she didn’t tell you.”

“...ok.”

“They’re specific to me, and something she and I haven’t discussed. Ever.” Margaery waits patiently. “I used to dream of finding my prince. My bondmate, because...then everything would be ok. It would fix every problem I had, and give me as perfect a life as you can have. Then I met Joffery. And yes, I do mean  _ that _ Joffery.”

Margeary’s smile plummeted from her face. “What did he do?”

“Whatever you are imagining, it wasn’t that.” Quickly. “I know his reputation now for...this was before that. When we were both younger. I saw him and just...he was everything I imagined a prince should be. Beautiful and courtly and proud...I don’t think I loved him so much as I was in love with the idea of us being together. It was still enough for him to manipulate me emotionally and almost talk me into a very big mistake.”

“What happened?”

“That’s how I met Renly, actually. I didn’t make the very big mistake, Joffrey’s plan was discovered, and to avoid a scandal the Baratheons quickly and quietly made...reparations.” Clearing her throat. “It’s why Gendry was legitimized, given a stipend, and agreed to serve a double term in the family’s name. Before he came, Renly stayed with us for four months as my ‘tutor’ in his place. And he brought his best friend Brienne, who ended up staying as well after he left and we’d gotten very...close.”

“...is this where you tell me you kissed a much older woman?” Only half teasing.

“This is where I tell you I had a crush on an older woman that made me seriously reexamine my sexuality. But no, she doesn’t know that nor do I ever intend to tell her. She was...exactly what I needed. Honorable, strong, kind...I’m not even sure she’s capable of lying. Which makes for awkward conversations now and again, but stil...”

“...ok. I’m still not sure how this relates to what I thought we were going to be discussing.”

“Right. Yes. I like you, Margaery, but because of....everything that happened before, I neither need or want a bondmate anymore. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that before I kissed you for the first time. Or the second and third and...all the rest.” Rueful smile. “I really like kissing you, and I think I’d like to do more than kiss you but...I don’t love you. And I don’t want to. So if...if that’s not an arrangement you’re ok with, then-”

“Oh thank the father.” Breathed out quickly.

“...what?” Derailed. 

“You’re gorgeous. I’d like to kiss you and more too. But when my time is done, I have to go home. There are expectations for my future, and they are not in the North. Besides the fact my grandmother would either kidnap or murder me by proxy if I dared to think otherwise.”

“Oh.”

“So...” Standing, putting the mug to the side and crossing slowly to Sansa. “We can kiss. Or cuddle. Or...anything else.” Sliding into Sansa’s lap, taking the mug from her and carefully setting it to the side. “But when my time is up, I have to go back. So no strings attached. Deal?” Tucking some of Sansa’s hair back gently.

“Deal.” Hands settling on Margaery’s hips, squeezing gently. It sends a shiver up the smaller girl’s spine. She remember’s Catelyn’s words, probably meant as a warning but right now-

“Have any plans for the next little bit?”

“No.” Touching their noses together, breathing deeply. “I was hoping, if you weren’t yelling or throwing things at me, we could-”

“Sansa, stop hogging all the jam! It's the last jar!”

The aggrieved sigh from Sansa is adorable, and Margaery quickly kisses her and gets up.

“Wait, no-!”

“I’ll be right back. Also...the door isn’t locked.”

“...oh.”

Hesitating. “Is that alright? If I lock it?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

Bright blue eyes darkening with something primal.

Margaery doesn’t waste time. She grabs the jar, opens the door just as Arya pulls back her fist to pound on it again.

“Oh! Hey, is-”

“Yes, here it is.” Puts it in Arya’s hands. “Bye.” Closes the door. Locks it firmly. Turns around to find Sansa right behind her, leaning in for a kiss.

Margaery is backed against the door, and that’s just...perfect. Sansa’s hands on her ribs and their lips moving together. The smaller girl carefully slid her hands down her partner’s spine, finding the hem of her shirt and skirting her fingertips underneath it. The resulting shiver and growl was  _ delightful _ . 

The growl from Margaery’s stomach, however, was even louder.

Sansa paused, glancing down in surprise. “Um...do you need to...?”

The growl came again, ending on a tortured whine this time.

“...ugh, yes.” Sheepish. “It’s because I drank that coffee. Sorry, I-”

“It’s ok. And, um...” Checking her watch.

“Do you have something more interesting to do?” Teasing, skating her fingers along the hem of Sansa’s jeans.

“More interesting? No. But required just the same? Yes.” Rolling her eyes. “It just occurred to me that maybe I’ve ordered my day incorrectly? I need to go and finish my other paper, I promised Rickon a game of checkers, and there’s my family dinner tonight. After that, though...I could meet you back here. If you want.” Leaning down for another slow kiss. “I’m pretty sure there will be far fewer...interruptions then?” Hopeful. “And probably a longer span of time, too?”

Margaery’s stomach growls again. “Point taken. What time should I expect you?”

“Between 6 and 7? Unless you have something else more pressing-”

“I’ll be waiting.” Going up on tiptoes to kiss her back. “Ok?’

“Ok.” Wide matching smiles.

Margaery's stomach again-

“Please eat.” Sansa, over her shoulder.

“I’m going to!” Exasperated. “But someone keeps distracting me!”

They part ways.

Margaery wastes no time. She eats the cold scones (still delicious), cleans up her room a little and takes a shower. Does her hair in a way that doesn’t make it look like she took a lot of time, but also looks super cute. (It did take a lot of time, though!) Tries to do a little school work, then changes the sheets. Just in case. Goes and eats lunch downstairs with Gendry and Osha a few hours later, but declines when they offer to take her into town. Cites having too much work to do. Catches Sarella watching her with a knowing smirk, and quickly looks away. It isn’t her business anyways.

Avoids Lady Stark the few times she sees her in the distance because...they’re both adults, and she’s not sure she wants to discuss things any further.

Night comes. And with it, Sansa bearing another tray. This one with some cookies, some drinks and some water.

“Do you have plans for that?” Stealing a cookie with a teasing smirk. “Or do you have an eating fetsih I’m about to learn of?”

“Well, if nothing else it's something to keep the monster in your stomach at bay....” Grinning, taking the cookie from her hand and stealing a bite before flopping onto the bed.

“Don’t get crumbs everywhere, I just changed the sheets!”

“Ooh! Hoping for something?” Devilish smirk.

Going straight in for a long kiss, bending over Sansa seated on the bed. “Maybe. If you want?”

“Do you?” A touch breathless.

“You can’t tell? I thought you were supposed to be...intuitive.”

Sansa just quirks an eyebrow, and that’s all the warning Margaery has before she’s being pulled down and rolled over. She pauses once she’s fully sprawled on top, pulling back slightly to ask, “... _ why _ do you like me on top?”

“It leaves my hands free.” Sliding her hands under the hem of Sansa’s sweater. The taller woman shivers against the touch and buries her face into Margaery’s neck. “And I love the feel of being pressed into the mattress. How did you know I like you on top?”

“Just do.” Mumbled against her skin as Sansa’s tongue traced a tantalizing line down her neck towards her collar bone. “The way you, uh...sound. Move. Even smell, its, uh...” Pausing again. “Oh, no, I can’t do that.”

“What?” Stopping her fingers on their creep up Sansa’s ribs, putting the sweater with them.

“Talk about the wolf in my head commenting on what you like because then it becomes...weird.”

“ _ Then _ it becomes weird?”

“...yes. Because then I’m thinking about her, not you and how...amazing you feel against me and...” Voice dropping back to husky. “How much more I’d like to feel.”

“Feel away.” Practically purred as she coaxes the sweater entirely off the woman above her. Sansa blinks, as though uncertain how that happened, then sits up to tug Margaery’s off. Tumbling back down together to explore, Margaery eagerly pulls Sansa back for another deep kiss as her hips kant up against the strong thigh pressed between them. 

This continues along this vein for a while. Tops off, pants on. Technically sex as they both reach the finish line, and Margaery even has her hands down Sansa’s pants at one point. Much later, laying tangled together, the silence begins to stretch too long.

“...is something wrong?” Margaery asked around a yawn.

“...I wish I had more time.” Whispered against her shoulder.

“We have time. Two years, almost.”

“26 days.”

“Hm?” Frowning.

“26 days, if we keep doing this. I counted them.”

“Well, not the whole day.” Margaery, the practical voice unable to remain inside.

“No, not the whole day.” Pulling their hips together again, and enjoying the way Margaery arches into the touch. “I wish I’d kissed you sooner.”

“Why did you wait?”

“...I wasn’t sure.”

“What made you sure?”

“I wasn’t. I just got tired of waiting.” Rueful grin. “And I figured if I’d ruined everything...I’m a wolf most of the time and maybe it wouldn’t be too hard to avoid you for 2 years.”

“You haven’t ruined anything.” Tweaking an exposed nippled.

A desperate third round.

Sansa has to go. Margaery watches her get dressed, and then leave. She sleeps because she’s exhausted, but wakes several times reaching for someone who isn’t there.

She’s still happy to see Lady in the morning. Because no strings attached, right?

Sam and Gilly on dates.

Sarella digging up more info.

Something with Margaery’s family.

And: her birthday!

Tradition is a special meal and cake and a small gift from the Stark family. Also the day off. Still lets Lady hang out during her family calls, because most of them like seeing her in the background. Gets gifts and cards in the mail.

And on the full moon, in the very early hours of the morning, she wakes to a certain redhead slipping into the bed beside her.

“What, no food this time?” Mumbled between sleepy kisses.

“Tray’s on your desk.”

“Ah, then yes you are welcome here.”

“Ha! Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.”

“...I’d like to give you a gift.”

“Anything from you sounds...wonderful.”

“Good.”

Which is how, about 15 minutes later, her fingers were running through Sansa’s red mane as the taller woman pulled down her underwear and kissed a trail to her dripping center.

It was something out of a dream. Strong hands on her hips, the warm wetness of a tongue seated along her lower lips until- oh! Buck and flex and...

“Breathe,” Sansa murmured against the crease of her thigh, sounding far too smug.

“Ha!” Breathing hard. “We’ll see...how you fare...in a minute. Shit!”

“Who says I’m moving in a minute?”   
  


Margaery’s retort is swallowed by a moan as a clever tongue goes to work again. And she’s tumbling over the edge far faster than she anticipated a second time. 

Riding it out together.

Margaery recovers quickly, then decides clothes are just in the way. After she manages to get Sansa off, they pause to eat which does turn to something sexily food related that is very messy. So they shower together to save time.

It doesn’t save time.

Theon catches Margaery in the kitchen later, whistling as she makes a snack.

“Oh yeah, that’s someone who had a  _ good _ morning.”

“Do you need something, Theon?” Cooly.

“Just wondering if you had birthday sex.”

“Yes, yes I did.”

“Nice.”

High five and move on.

Something with the family.

Loras guesses something is up the next time they chat (he sees a mark left behind? Or something about the way she’s acting?). 

Seeing Lady the next morning isn’t as disappointing as Margaery would think. In fact, having Sansa ‘contained’ to one day in some ways really works for her. She works, she gets one day (or at least an hour or two on that one day) to let out some needs in a very effective manner, and then back to work again. And the memories are more than enough to help her get off if she feels needy between times. But only in the shower, because the one time she tried that with Lady in the bed the direwolf turned to stare at her and it was...really weird. 

Before this put something in with direwolves and periods. The wolves know. They always know when you start to bleed, and are a little bit gentler with that handler for it. Because of that, Gendry trades favors with the others for them to spend time around Nymeria at that time, it chills her out a little. Especially if grooming/medical checkup/anything else Nymeria hates (which admittedly is anything that isn’t allowing her to do whatever she wants). 

Lady is now especially solicitous of Margaery on hers. 

The months go by, and as each one passes Margery and Sansa find the time to cross off something new from her bucket list at least every other month. The idea has gained popularity, and others join them on various adventures. Compare the list to others in the group, and figure out a couple of group events as a result. And this actually helps some with finding more time for sex as well, because the ‘group activity’ to cross off an item generally counts with her mother as ‘family time’ so she can skip the evening meal and spend the time eating Margaery instead. They’re both very happy with that arrangement. 

Margaery thoroughly enjoys how much Sansa intuits without having to have things be explained. Sansa has no qualms about acting on those instincts most of the time, but she’s leaning over Margaery in the early hours of the morning of a full moon when for the first time she hesitates.

“Something wrong?” the shorter woman asked, running a careful hand over pale ribs to rest on the jut of her hip.

“No,” her companion replied quickly, dropping a kiss to her lips once again. “Only...you have liked....everything I...?” Trailing off in embarrassment. This is their fourth time together, and it seems she is not yet comfortable putting voice to everything they have done together. 

“Very much so,” Margaery agrees, smiling widely. “Why?”

“...I...had a thought, but...”

“Tell me?” A little eager, because every thought the younger woman has had thus far as gone splendidly well.

“...well, uh...” Licking her lips again, casting her eyes away. “Would you enjoy it if I, um...sat on your face?” The flush of her cheeks extended well down her neck, and Margaery traced the sight hungrily in the soft shine of the moon.

“I would,” she admitted, deciding there is no point in hiding an act she’d always thoroughly enjoyed but couldn’t always find a willing partner for. “But only if you want to. I know it's not something everyone is comfortable with.”

“But...” Frowning.

“Sweetling, you don’t have to.” A little disappointed, but certainly not about to fuss. “Believe me, I enjoy what we do already  _ plenty _ and-”

“Does it hurt?”

“No. Not if you find a comfortable position and pay attention if the other person tries to tap out,” Margaery replied simply. “It can be extremely nice for both people, when done right.”

“...I’ll try it.” Letting herself mold into Margaery’s body for a moment. “For you.”

Feeling a touch guilty, but also already excited about the possibility. “Sansa, you don’t-”

“You  _ want it. _ ” It was an odd quality the Stark girl’s voice got sometimes, a deep growl that made it sound as though she was speaking from very far away. “ _ I can tell _ .”

Margaery shivered at the way gooseflesh erupted along her arms and legs, and happily submitted to the searing kiss that left her breathless and wanting. “Yes. Yes I do,” she agreed, mumbling the words against Sansa’s cheek. 

Her companion was suddenly gone, her body lifting away only to reappear with her center over Margaery’s head a moment later. Carefully she adjusted her legs, letting the older woman twine her arms up about her waist and urge her lower still with gentle tugs.

Sansa complied, slowly sinking into the wet heat of Margaery’s open mouth with a soft moan. 

It was heaven. She urged the gorgeous redhead to move her hips, and was rewarded with a shallow thrust. The dripping flesh pressed against her face muffled her moan, but she could feel Sansa shiver as it reverberated up into her.

Then she paused.

Margaery waited, experience telling her patience would reward her much better than haste.

Sansa did not make her wait long. Gently she reached down with one long-fingered hand to cradle the back of Margaery’s head and pull her more firmly against her lower lips. The other was braced on the headboard to help her keep her balance, and with deliberate speed the redhead began to grind her hips. 

No, Margaery decided,  _ this _ was heaven. 

Eyes open, she licked with abandon and drank in the sight of the beautiful Stark shamelessly undulating against her face. The play of moonlight on her breasts and hips, the furrow in her brow and the bite of her lip. The building of her breathy moans that told Margaery she was building towards her release.

The flood came fast and thick, and Margaery did not stop in her glorious service until Sansa lifted herself away, hips still jerking with her orgasm. Her companion didn’t let her go far, bringing careful fingers to draw through her wetness and then enter her slowly. Sansa cried out again, unintentionally thrusting back against the intrusion in her quest for more. She was rewarded with a second finger, and Margaery did not stop until she was shaking apart a second time, helping her through it with steady strokes before drawing her down to rest for a moment.

“Oh gods,” Sansa gasped as she allowed herself to be drawn back beneath the sheets, legs still shaking from peaking twice so close together. “Oh gods! You’re trying to kill me.”

“Only in the best possible way,” Margaery replied as she kissed her and let her taste herself on Margaery’s tongue. “How much longer do I get to keep you to myself?”

“Hm.” Checking the clock. “An hour? Maybe a little less.” Turning back towards Margaery, and nibbling a trail down her neck again. “But, hopefully tonight...”

“I won’t hold my breath,” her companion replied a touch wryly. “But if it does happen, I’ll be waiting with open arms.”

“Good.” Kissing her again.

Get to the Fall Festival, her family comes again. Loras is giving her crap about her ‘girlfriend’ constantly. Then Yara shows up. She tries to come onto Margaery, and is politely rebuffed. Explains she has an exclusive arrangement, and Theon buts in with “She’s fucking Red.”

Yara is disappointed and impressed. Mentions a threesome?

Margaery declines (for now). 

It's cool, and they hang out.

Lady is less cool about it.

The big party is  _ great _ . Sansa and Margaery get to hang out for a bit, and a brief sexy time somewhere before Sansa has to go. 

The parting from her family is easier this time. She is close to the halfway mark, and before she knows it she’ll be home! Time has flown by thus far. Soon she is back in Winterfell, spending her time between school and wolf work once again.

The full moon returns, and then Sansa discovers something about Margaery that Margaery didn’t even know about herself.

“What?” Margaery asked as she caught Sansa watching her out of the corner of her eye, enjoying a leisurely shower together late that night.

“Do you trust me?” she asked as she continued to run the soapy washcloth over the round globes of Margaery’s ass.

“Always,” her companion replied without hesitation.

“Then...turn around.” 

Margaery did so, and a moment later felt Sansa use the hand-held showerhead to rinse away the last of the soap. Then she was gently encouraged to lean forwards and brace herself against the wall with her hands. Curious now, and a little aroused, she complied. 

Sansa kissed a slow trail on the wet body, starting at her shoulder and carefully charting a path down the spine. One hand caught on a hip, and the other pushed the already spread legs even further apart. Margaery shivered at the touch, already wet with imagining what the amazing women had in mind. Perhaps to eat her out backwards? Or to fingerfuck her in this posiiton? She had already peaked three times that evening, but she felt more than up to a fourth as Sansa dropped to her knees behind her, spreading her legs....

And licking firmly up the center of her ass.

Margaery squeaked at the unexpected contact, then moaned as Sansa did it again. 

_ Mother’s mercy! _

She could feel Sansa smile against her skin as she pressed a kiss to the curve of her buttcheek.

“I knew it!”

“Could you gloat later?” Margaery asked breathlessly, unabashedly waving her ass for more. “After you’ve gotten me out of this state again?”

“Hmm...maybe,” Sansa replied with maddening calm, her lips ghosting over the other cheek.

“Sansa...” Warning.

“Ask me nicely.” 

Margaery groaned. “Ahhh....please, Sansa. Please.”

“Please what?” The breath from her lips tickling precisely where Margaery wants her, making her squirm even more. 

“ _ Please lick my ass _ .” 

Sansa chuckled, but obeyed. Margaery almost collapsed. 

“It’s so cute,” she murmured, before her tongue swiped forward again. “The way it flexes and winks at me.” The fingers that gently played with her clit applied a little more pressure, and her hips thrust needily against it. “Easy, I don’t want you to fall.”

Breathlessly, the wanton brunette retorted, “Then maybe you should stop teasing me, and-  _ oh! _ ”

Smugness  _ radiated _ off of Sansa as she helped Margaery slide to the floor of the shower, her legs unable to bear her weight under the pulse of her peak.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Margaery breathed, resting her head on Sansa’s shoulder as the spray from above soaked them both once again.

“Mm,” her companion agreed happily.

“It’s probably a good thing you aren’t here month round,” she sighed into the quiet. “I’d never get anything done!”

“Oh? You think you could hold my attention that long?” Sansa teased fondly.

“I’d damn well try.” Kissing her again.

The alarm goes off. A warning for Sansa, so they don’t have another ‘running away basically naked because they waited too long’ incident again. 

“I’ll see you next month,” Sansa sighed as she quickly rose, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. 

“Should I expect an early morning visit or...?” Margaery asked as turned off the shower and grabbed the second towel. 

“Early-ish,” Sansa clarified as she squeezed most of the water out of her hair. “I have a paper due, and a test. But if someone makes sure Lady does her listening, I should have them both done by dawn and then...”

“Good. I’ll see you then.” A quick kiss.

“Bye.”

A nice distraction, Margaery told herself as she dried her hair (it wasn’t worth risking getting sick up here in the cold) and then crawling into her bed to sleep. Something to help the months pass quickly until she went home. 

That’s all.

Progress into winter. Petyr is being...intrusive. Keeps suggesting Sansa spend a few months in (some place outside of Winterfell) to attend lectures when she can. She doesn’t want to, even if Margaery would go with her. Petry tries to pull Margaery to his side (promise of lavish accommodations, trips, etc) and she says no. She doesn’t want to owe him anything, no matter how tempting it is. Petyr isn’t pleased.

There is one day, after ‘Christmas’ that it's just Margaery and Lady out on the trails. Part of the group is off skiing, and with only Shaggy back at the house, he didn’t feel like running the trails and Osha didn’t feel like making him. They are doing the loop that boarders the lake when Margaery spots two children out on the ice, outside of the safety bounds, and immediately radios it in. Rides down to the edge, calling for them to come back. They’re laughing at her....and then the ice starts to crack. 

They scream and call for help in fear.

Telling Lady to stand on the shore, Margaery goes out on the ice on foot, getting low and moving slowly. Gets them to a more stable piece, lets them go first heading for the shore one at a time.

Tries to make her way back once they’re both safe...and falls through.

Record from her POV. Shock. Cold.  _ Pain _ . Nothing.

She comes to consciousness in the infirmary. Sam is trending to her, she’s been changed into dry clothes and warmed with heat packs and blankets. Catelyn is there, watching over her. She also hurt her shoulder. Lady bit too hard, dragging her out. Stitches, bandages, etc. 

Where’s Lady?

Below her, exhausted.

She hangs her hand over the edge of the hospital bed and finds the warm ruff, twining her fingers in as deeply as they will go.


	8. Part 8

Full moon is in three days. Margaery spends most of them asleep in the infirmary. Her grandmother visits, is actually flown in which is incredibly dangerous as the trade winds make flying in the north treacherous even in the best of weather. Acerbic and distantly grateful to Lady. The offer is made that Lord and Lady Stark feel Margaery has more than met her service, if they want to take her home. Oleanna considers this, but says Tyrells do not shirk their duty. 

Also...the wolf seems very attached to her favorite granddaughter. And her favorite granddaughter seems equally attached back. Oh dear. She stays for a few days, to keep an eye on Margaery. She’s given a very nice guest room. Every day she toddles her way up to the infirmary to sit with her granddaughter, Sam brings them whatever she asks for (which is of course, everything under the sun) and Gilly turns out the best her kitchen can offer. Oleanna seriously asks her if she’s ever considered moving south. Gilly just laughs, because why would she ever do that?

Olean harrumphs, and moves on. 

Margaery doesn’t realize it's a full moon until she’s awakened by whimpering.

“Lady? What-”

“Easy, dear,” Catelyn, sitting on the bed beside her in her sleeping robe, holding her down. There is only a single lamp on, casting a dim glow about the room. “She won’t leave you, so we brought her what she needs to change. But it's best if you don’t watch.”

“But...she...” Fuzzily. Sounds of distress from below.

“Ned is with her. But you just look at me or close your eyes and relax, ok? Ok, Margaery?” The Stark matriarch’s hands on her are firm, and blearily Margaery nods as she relaxes back into the mattress. 

“Ok. Yeah.”

The sound is terrible enough. A sort of stretching, grinding noise. Ned talks her through it. The first thing Sansa says, “Margaery! She’s-”

“Right here, love, safe and sound. Thanks to Lady.” Rustling cloth. “There you go, and here’s your food. Yes, eat it. You’ll need it, you know that.”

“Margaery?” A hand on her shoulder. She opens her eyes.

Sansa is standing over her, wearing a loose shirt and sweatpants with her hair wild about her. Margaery smiled, and said a sleepy, “Hey.”

“Oh thank the mother.” Actual tears in her eyes as she folds shakily into the chair, taking a shaky breath before adding, “I wasn’t sure, not really. But I saw you go in, and...I’m so sorry about your shoulder, I panicked. Bit too hard. I didn’t-” Choked off sob.

“I thought...” Blearily. Reaching for her clumsily, her IV getting in the way. She’s almost yanked it out once with Lady, so she’s double cautious of it now. “Don’t cry. Don’t cry, I’m fine.”

“She froze. You gave her a command, saving you would violate that command. She couldn’t decide. I...I forced her out, for a little while. Dove in after you. Your head was under the water, and-” Cutting herself off again abruptly. 

“That explains why Lady’s been so dozy,” Ned commented into the quiet as it stretched, a comforting hand on his daughter’s back. “It’s utterly exhausting when that happens. We thought it was her swim in the lake. But that also explains the bite. Lady would’ve known better.”

“I’m sorry.” White faced. “I’m so,  _ so _ sorry, I just-”

“Don’t ever apologize for saving my life.” Struggling to stay lucid. “I can live with being bitten because I’ll  _ live _ .”

“But you’re really ok.”

“Yes, yes....just...so tired...” Yawning now.

“Which is perfectly normal given what happened to her,” Catelyn said quickly. “It only happened a few days ago, by the next full moon she’ll be herself again. Right now, though, she needs to rest and you need to eat.” Handing Sansa the bowl she once again set to the side. 

Margaery closes her eyes to the sound of the hushed argument. When she opens them again there is sun streaming in through the window. Catelyn and Ned are gone, and Sansa is seated next to her with a textbook and a different bowl of something that steams. 

“That smells good.” Sansa jumps, looks over. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Relieved smile. “I can go get you a bowl. There’s a big pot of it in the kitchen-”

“Not that hungry.” Settling back into her pillow. 

“Do you...want a bite?”

Margaery considers that. “Sure.”

Expects Sansa to offer her the spoon. Instead gets a bite fed to her. It feels surprisingly natural. She ends up asking for a few more bites before it's gone. Sam arrives and begins doing his doctoring thing. Finishes up and tells Margaery if she’s active, keeps food down and stays warm she can go back to her own room that night. Asks if she wants to take a bath, she can’t get her stitches wet yet. Gilly has offered to help her, if she needs it.

“I can help her,” Sansa, immediately. “Gilly’s busy, and it's not like I haven’t-” Immediately cuts herself off, growing bright red. 

Sam opens his mouth, hesitates, and shuts it again. Opens his mouth a second time, catches Margaery’s eye, and shuts it once more. Finally settles on, “Gilly is bringing your breakfast, if you need or want her help with anything she’ll be here soon. I’m going to be in my office, with the door shut. Ring me on the bell if you need anything.”

“I will, Sam. Thank you.” Wan smile.

Sansa is still beet red, and won’t look her in the eye. 

Gilly appears before Margaery can decide what to say next. Offers the tray, and her assistance if Margaery wants to get cleaned up and dressed. Margaery casually mentions that Sansa offered to help her, but if Gilly would check her bandages and wrap up her stitches so they wouldn’t get wet, that would be wonderful.

Sansa still looks horribly guilty when she sees the extent of the damage to Margaery’s shoulder. Two deep punctures on the front and back of her left shoulder, none of the other teeth made it entirely through her multiple layers. Margaery really only needs help with her hair, she can’t life her left arm high enough to be of much use, but Sansa still stays with her to make sure she doesn’t fall (she’s still a little shaky on her feet) and helps her with things that take two hands (like buttoning her jeans and tying her shoes). Washes, combs and dries her hair for her. 

They go for a walk. Margaery has a hold of Sansa, and everyone they run into is very glad to see her up and about. She hasn’t had many visitors, the wolves typically aren’t allowed up in the infirmary (Lady INSISTED) and the others were busy. To be fair, she slept through most of it. 

Sansa meets OIeana Tyrell, who is out and about herself as Margaery takes her on her walk. Olean says something about Sansa’s height, and Margaery agrees. Oleana casually mentions the offer to let Margaery go home immediately, and both women freeze up. Just as casually says she turned it down, because Tyrells do not shirk their duties. Ever. Says they’ll have dinner together later, and she expects Sansa as well. Both agree. 

Margaery goes back to the infirmary and sleeps more. Sam checks on her a few times, Sansa stays with her all day, studying and fetching whatever Margaery desires. She is released to go back to her own rooms that night! Sansa helps her move her things back to her private rooms. 

Dinner with Oleana is a lot of listening peppered with being asked probing questions. Sansa does her best, but gets whiplash more than once from Oleana’s rapid change of pace in conversation. Margaery has a nagging suspicion she should be worried about something, but this is the most active she’s been in days and right now she just wants to go back to sleep.

Afterwards Sansa takes Margaery back to her room, and stays with her as she naps, then gets ready for bed. Margaery wakes to a kiss on her forehead, Sansa promising she’ll see her in a month. Then, for the first time all day, she leaves.

Margaery has a Lady-shaped shadow for the next 27 days. Recovery is slow, but steady. The kids visit with their parents. Bring flowers. She’s getting a medal too from the city Council! Oleana goes home, smooths things over with her family, and privately starts preparing for the possibility that Margaery may not be coming home, whatever she might think.

The night before the full moon, she goes to sleep like usual. Wakes when Lady leaves suddenly, her brain goes ‘full moon’ and goes back to sleep.

Except...it’s not the full moon yet. Which doesn’t click until she sees the wolves the next morning. Catelyn asks her to come to her room, and Margaery does. Confused.

Sansa is there, a day early.  _ Sansa _ . Which means...

Oh shit.

And it looks like she’s been crying.

OH SHIT....shit. Shit!

But why-

“I’m sorry.” The first thing Sansa says. “I am. I’m-”

“Don’t apologize. Don’t.” Already moving to hug her, doesn’t hear the door close behind them.

Ok....so: no more sex. Clearly that’s the problem, right?

....can we still...hang out?

Of course! People can be friends without sleeping together. It happens all the time.

So...that’s what they do. Catelyn quietly spread the word to everyone else to DO NOT ASK., and that it’s complicated. Sansa and Margaery avoid the bedrooms, but hang out in the kitchen, the TV room, and the library working. Sansa also helps out with the other wolves. Gets a couple of lessons in dealing with the flipside. She cannot be left along with Nymeria, however, as the terror realizes the opportunity she has and seizes it the first chance she gets. 

It is the first time Margaery sees Sansa truly lose her cool, and is a little concerned at how attractive she finds it. 

All in all, Sansa stays 2 and a half days, which is crazy. 

Margaery isn’t sure what to do, and avoids Catelyn. This means on her days off, she takes off more than usual to avoid being cornered when she isn’t working. Things don’t change with Lady, so...it’s going to be fine. It has to be.

The next full moon, Sansa is there for three days. They spend time together, but only in public spaces. And Margaery realizes how much Sansa is struggling with sleep. She hasn’t slept as a human for more than short naps in....17 years? (Wolf-shape hits when they turn 5, and they very quickly develop the habit of remaining awake for as much of that 24 hours as they possibly can). When they forge a bond, they usually have someone there with them at night when they sleep (the person they bonded). Sansa doesn’t, because she’s keeping her physical distance from Margaery. 

The extra time gives them the chance to cross more things off Sansa’s list, including learning to drive. And each bucket list item is now done even more of the group. Margaery tries to let others lead the festivities. She does speak with Sansa alot, just talking, like friends do. 

Also more helping with the other wolves. Catelyn deftly splits them up whenever she can with the wolf work. Margaery thinks she might be trying to get her to attach to another wolf and pull her from Lady. She doesn’t want to, but she can also see the wisdom of perhaps...perhaps this is what needs to happen? She gives it a valiant attempt, but nothing seems to stick. Nymeria wants nothing to do with her, Shaggy is firmly attached to Shaggy, Lord Stark and Greywind aren’t options and Summer is...indifferent. And that doesn’t even add in how miserable Lady gets when they try this and she’s still around. 

Margaery tries to find someone to ‘be’ with for a night after Sansa’s second ‘extended visit’ proves exactly how desperate she actually is for some action. It's entirely unsuccessful. Oh, there’s options. More than she realized. Why didn’t she try this before jumping Sansa’s bones? But...she’s not in the mood for them. Not really. It just feels flat. And wrong. 

She’ll try again next month. 

Getting into spring. Margaery’s two year anniversary! And birthday? Did I mention her birthday earlier? Find it and put this in more regularly. 

A  _ LOt _ of mud.

Sansa wonders why anyone agrees to do this ever when tasked with helping Gendry clean up Nymeria after a good roll in the mud. Gendry laughs and agrees. 

Another twenty-some days go by.

Margaery is sleeping, Lady on her bed. 

Wakes up to a naked Sansa in Lady’s place, still fully asleep.

But.

_ BUT _ .

Gets up and covers Sansa up with a blanket and goes looking for clothes. Runs into Talisa and Robb, him having just transformed as well. Asks why she’s in Sansa’s room.

“I’m...getting clothes for her.”

“...what?”

“She’s asleep and naked in my bed! What do you want from me?” she hissed defensively, not meeting his searching gaze. 

Awkwardly. “But, I thought...you two weren’t...”

“We aren’t! Haven’t since...before I feel through the ice.” Unconsciously rubbing her left shoulder. “She’s going to need to eat soon, right?” Robb and Talisa have a tray. “What should I get her? And where is it in the kitchen?”

“I’ll get it for her.” Robb, sympathetic.

Margaery is too grateful to protest much. “Are you sure, I can-”

“I’m sure. I’ll meet you at your door in a minute.” His smile is sympathetic, and Margaery nods as she goes back to rummaging around in Sansa’s drawers. 

“Thanks.”

Talisa is glaring at her as Robb walks away.

“What?” When he’s gone from sight.

“It’s not fair.” Hissed.

“What?” Annoyed.

How much work and how long it took Robb to transform early, how long she waited. How Sansa is managing it so fast and Margaery doesn’t even  _ want  _ it-

Except she does, which she shouts back. Because it doesn’t matter that they aren’t having sex, Sansa’s amazing to hang out with and she always looks forward to it even if-shit. 

Talisa is just staring at her.

And...you still want to go home?

The conflict is so awful, Margaery bursts into tears, burning her head in Sansa’s clothes. Clothes that smell like Sansa. It makes it worse. 

Talisa immediately looks guilty, tries to tell her it’ll be ok. That they’ll figure things out.

“Figure it out?” Hissed back. “They’re going to  _ murder me! _ ”

“The Starks?” Confused.

“My grandmother!” Almost a wail. “I...she...I can’t...” Crying again. “I can’t!”

But she has to. And she’s finally really starting to see the shape of things for herself. 

She’s going to have to tell her grandmother. And Loras.

Double shit.

Collects herself, Talisa gets her a damp rag to clean her face, and gets back to her room. 

Sansa is freaking out on the bed, Robb is trying to calm her down. Margaery makes more noise than necessary and Robb gets up and excuses himself while Sansa tries to pretend she’s just eating and not freaking out while wrapped solely in a blanket. 

“Hey,” Margaery said as she closed the door behind the eldest Stark sibling.

“Hey,” Sansa replied shakily, the blanket wrapped tightly about her shoulders and the bowl of thick oatmeal in her lap. “Sorry for waking you up, I didn’t-”

“It’s fine, really. I got you some clothes.” Sets to one side. “Do you need anything else or...?”

“No, thank you.” Looking uncomfortable. “Actually, I should-”

“Could we talk, for just a minute?” Stepping a little closer. “I have a favor to ask.”

“Yes, of course.” Anything not to address the white elephant in the room. 

“Good.” Sitting next to her. “I have to do something I really don’t want to do today, and I could use some help.”

“Oh, ok. What is it?” Worried now.

“I have to call my grandmother, and tell her something she doesn’t want to hear.” Quietly. Sitting next to Sansa on the bed.

“Did something happen?” Worried now. “Whatever it is, I’m sure we can...fix it, or...”

Carefully reaching to touch Sansa’s hand. “...I realized that I love you and there’s no way I can go back home now.” Gently tugging Sansa closer.

“But...” Quietly, but letting herself be tugged over as Margaery leans in.

“I know.”

“And-”

“Yep.”

“What about-”

“Doesn’t matter.” Foreheads pressed together. “I mean, they do matter. They’re my family. But they’re going to have to figure out how to manage without me because I’m never leaving you again.”

“Do you mean that?” Weakly.

“Yes.”

Kissing. Sansa forgets she’s wearing only a blanket. Margaery doesn’t.

“...how about we take this under the blankets?”

Sansa, entirely misunderstanding. “Oh, right. You’re tired.” Pulling away to dress.

“I didn’t mean to sleep.” Pointed.

“...oh.” Following Margaery’s gaze down to her bared breasts and everything else. Yelps and yanks closed the blanket.

“What? It's not like its anything I haven’t seen before.”

“Yeah, but...I mean, it's a little different when...” Suddenly looking guilty, in a rush. “I love you too.” Looking down. “I know I didn’t say it back, but...I do.”

“I know.” Grinning. “I figured there really wasn’t any other explanation for...” Waving a finger at her. “Not that I’m complaining! It's certainly the best surprise I’ve ever woken up to in my bed.” Grinning widely now. Sansa is still looking away. “...sweetling? What is it?”

“Are you sure?”

“Hm?” Confused.

“That this...that’ I’m enough. To leave you family and your home and-”

“Yes.” Kissing her. “A thousand times yes! You are...everything to me.” Kissing again. “And I won’t stop telling you until you believe me. I want you. Fur and fangs and all. For as long as I can have you.”

“-gods!” Tearing up a little. “I love you. I love you so much-!”

“Me too, sweetling. I love you too.”

-090-

Robb was up before dawn, leaving Talisa to finish her rest as he quickly dressed and slipped into the kitchen. His mother was there as always, making herself a cup of tea as Gilly began the usual process of starting breakfast.

“Can we talk?” he asked as he dropped a quick kiss on her cheek and motioned back out towards the hall.

“Of course,” she replied, telling Gilly to bring her tray to her office when it was done and following him out. “Is everything alright?”

“Well...I just thought you should know,” he said carefully. “Sansa is here.”

“Sansa... _ what? _ ” Shocked. “Where? Lady didn’t-”

“Margaery’s room. She changed in her sleep, and-”

“That’s it. This has to stop.” Marching past him.

“But, mum-”

“No!” Over her shoulder, hissed. “I like her too, but this can’t keep on like this! I’ll take care of it. Thank you for telling me.”

Robb debates arguing with her....then decides the best thing to do is to get very far away from here for as long as possible. Just in case. Pops back into the kitchen. “Hey Gilly, can I get a tray for Tal and I too?”

-090-

There were tears. And laughter. And then some sleep, whatever Margaery preferred to do because sleep was required to function and she had a feeling being functional was going to be important the next day. 

That did not, however, mean she wasn’t very pleased to wake up to the lovely redhead nuzzling her neck in the early hours of the morning. 

“Hey,” pulling her up for a quick kiss. “Angling for something there.”

“It’s been _ months.”  _ Groaned against her lips. “And you smell  _ so good _ -”

“Are you going to kiss me or eat me?” Teasing.

“Both.” 

Sansa is entirely on top of her now, heavy makeout ensues, when the door swings open.

“Sansa- oh!” But instead of leaving she hurriedly steps inside and shuts the door. “Mother’s mercy, I swear-”

“Mom!” Sansa, entirely scandalized, rolling off of Margaery. “What are you doing-”

“Fixing this mess!” To Margaery. “I think you should pack your things and leave. Today.”

“What?” Margaery.

“Mom, you can’t be-” Sansa.

“This isn’t working! And I thought you’d stopped sleeping together. No, Margaery, staying here is not going to break the bond and-”

“I don’t want to break it!” Margaery.

“...what?” Confused now.

“She’s staying!” Sansa, annoyed. “Now why in the seven hells-”

“Sansa! Language.”

“-are you bursting in here where you don’t belong-”

“I thought I was saving you!”

“I don’t need saving from my girlfriend!”

“And how were we to know that!”

Margaery. “We were going to tell you this morning. After I told my grandmother.”

“...oh gods, you have to tell Oleana.” Muttering. “She is not going to be happy.”

“Unless you still want me to leave-”

“Do not sass me, young lady.” Considering Margaery was practically raised by Oleana, it is surprisingly effective. “Mother’s mercy, I am getting too old for this sort of theatrics.” Checking the time. “Get dressed and call your grandmother. If I am to face down a dragon for stealing her favorite bit of treasure, I would prefer it to be done before lunch.” Immediately looking guilty. “I’m sorry, Margaery, I shouldn’t speak of-”

“Oh, no, that’s very accurate. And I’m not entirely certain she won’t attempt to have me assassinated for this, favorite grandchild or not.”

They share a knowing smile.

“You still need to get up and call her now.”

“Yes, mum.” Sansa, dryly.

“And...you’re sure this is what you both want?”

Folding into each other. “Yes.”

Leaning over a little to cup both of their faces together. “Then I’m very happy for the both of you.” Brief forehead kisses. “But next time please lock your door.”

“Yes, mum.”

“Thank you, Catelyn.”

“Of course, dears.” Clears her throat, and leaves.

-090-

Margaery gets up and gets dressed, which means the sex is skipped for now but Sansa is never more than a few steps away and they sit close together on Margaery’s bed as she finally makes the call.

_ Yes, favorite granddaughter? _ Oleana answers on the second ring.

“Are you sure that I’m your favorite?” Margaery replied, trying to hide the quaver in her voice.

_ Why? Has something happened? _ Of course, Oleana notices it anyways and won’t let it pass unnoticed.

“Well...how angry would you be if I said I was staying in the North? Permanently?”

The dour reply was the last one she expected.  _ Not as angry as I might’ve been if I hadn’t had a three month warning _ . 

“What are you talking about?” Shocked. “Who told you??”

_ Please, girl, only a fool could miss your wolf was head over heels in love with you. _ A snort.  _ And you were just as bad. I suppose I shall have to call Catelyn and negotiate your price. At least this will cover any possible family debt for quite some time- _

“Grandmother!” Exasperated.

_ What? They’re plucking our garden of its brightest bloom, the least they can do is pay for it properly. _

“I’m sure whatever accommodation or agreement-”

_ Yes, yes. They’re Starks, they’re honorable to a fault. _

“Yes, they are.” Squeezing Sansa’s hand.

_ Does she make you happy? _

“Yes, she does.”

_ Give her the phone. _

“Grandmother-”

_ Now, Margaery. _

She does so reluctantly. Sansa takes it.

“This is Sansa Stark-”

Margaery can’t hear what is being said, but watches as Sansa’s back straightens a little (which is recognized as something she’s definitely done when speaking to Oleana Tyrell). Sansa won’t tell her what she said afterwards, just that her grandmother loves her very much. 

They tell the family.

It's a PARTY!!

Six months of bliss follow. The Festival that year is particularly amazing. Sansa gets to experience the entire thing with Margaery, and spends time with the family that comes to visit that week. Renly is especially teasing, and announces his engagement to Loras. Sansa and Margaery are the focus of the family party, and neither is allowed much time to themselves as a result. Neither much minds as it doesn’t detract from experiencing it together, and once again the North is pretty open-minded about that sort of thing.

Gendry is leaving them for college, he’ll be back in four years. Arya is still dismissive of him, but does at least say goodbye. 

Technically, this is book one of two. The second one has Margaery getting more involved in the family business (Starks). Petyr is subtly trying to steal more time with Sansa, citing her education, and convincing Cat to support his business ventures in the North including drilling for oil. The North has strong laws against ruining the natural habitat, husbanding the wealth of it's natural resources carefully. Always arrives and pushes when Ned isn’t there on things he probably wouldn’t want to listen to or approve of. Margaery notices the pattern immediately. Petyr always blames it on his work schedule, or forgetting to discuss it with Ned when he’s ‘there’. The Boltons are involved in the oil drilling scheme, and it will be on their land. It takes about two years for Margaery to fully get involved in the business side of things, and for Sansa to finish her Masters. Robb has a few kids with Talisa by now, decide where the others are and how they’re doing. Arya is doing well with her new handler, a guy they all call the Hound, and one of the soldiers trains her in combat when she’s in human form. Formerly part of some sort of secret service. They go ranging together frequently with the Hound when Ned is human, to keep an eye on things. 

There is also the cure. Always in the back of everyone’s minds. More details emerge, somehow related to the Tyrells. Sarella leaves Margaery with some interesting details when her time is done and she heads back home.

Loras’ wedding is a sore point. They set the date...and realize Sansa won’t be human. It can’t really be changed now. Margaery doesn’t go without her, but it's still very, very, very hard. It would be the first time a Stark traveled outside of the North for something other than official Council business in who knows how long. 

Sam and Gilly are wed. Margaery is considering popping the question officially. She and Sansa are technically considered married already, but they never said any vows and she feels like that’s important somehow. 

In the end, the Bolton conspiracy is uncovered, and Petyr’s involvement in the plot. Sansa helps to see the shape of things and rip out the rot root and stem. 

Margaery has to leave to find the cure, it is when things with Sansa are already strained because of how things end with Petyr and the Boltons. Catelyn is emotionally destroyed by the whole betrayal. Sansa has to be there for her mother as much as she can, and takes Margaery’s leaving very personally. 

Margaery finds the cure and returns, and it shifts the tide of the curse back to how it was before. The wolves only transform on the full moon, and have full control of themselves when they do. Their ‘alter selves’ are gone, and they are whole once more. 

Gendry returns at the very end, just before the wedding of Sansa and Margaery. The very obvious doubletake Arya does is noticed by everyone...and she is mercilessly teased about it for WEEKS. 

Everything is the best it is going to be. Which is perfectly fine with them.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT A MINUTE, THIS STORY IS INCOMPLETE!
> 
> Yes, it is! It said so in the description, but sometimes those details get skipped over. If you would like further information, please continue on. If you’re done, feel free to skip to the end and leave a kudo or a comment to let me know what you thought!
> 
> SO: Why post incomplete fanfiction?
> 
> Because I am an adult with a life and responsibilities and honestly, I write fanfiction 100% for me. I decided to post what I wrote for whoever else wants to to enjoy. If you do, great! If you don’t, that isn’t really my problem. I feel less bad than you may imagine because at the very least, I give you the arc of each story. Nothing I post ends on a cliffhanger, and I’m not stringing along with promises of ‘more to come soon, fingers crossed!’ This is what it is. IF I come back to finish ANY story, it will be because something happened that inspired that. Rewatching old favorite shows or reading favorite books or whatever the case may be. Yelling at me to write more probably won’t help, but I can’t stop you from trying.
> 
> In fact, have questions? Concerns? Ideas? A burning desire to know more? Email me at impatient_panda@aol.com. 
> 
> Best Wishes, fandom hunters!
> 
> impatient_panda


End file.
